Just a Normal Day
by Godzilla2016
Summary: Life is a strange and interesting, it could change randomly almost anywhere. So, what does it mean when a middle-aged teen and his two brothers get sent to a whole new world? What will change from their actions? And what will happen as they journey through the Pokémon-verse? Hopefully, you'll join us as we find out.
1. What the?

**Some things you may need to know**.

"Stuff. " People talking.

_Things_. People thoughts.

**G'day**. Legendary Pokémon or Celestial beings talking.

"Morning." Pokémon talking being understood.

"**Fire**!" Attack or Pokémon's moves names.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any other things that I may reference to. The only things I own are my Ocs and that's it.**

**Now on to the show**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A nice open field filled with many lush greenery, the flying types were slowly awakening as the sun started to rise. The sun shone on the mountains, lighting them in a shower of rays. The rivers reflected the reflection of the Sun, casting a beautiful rainbow as they flowed through the forest.

"Ah, what a lovely sunrise," an old man wearing a lab coat said, breathing in the fresh air. He smiled at the sight as the memories of today's future events came to him. "Yes. The first day of Ash's new journey." He said to himself, thinking of the soon-to-be trainer before looking at the clock on the wall. "I hope he's not sleeping in." He said, leaving the window to begin the day.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**-

On the open field of Route 1, three unconscious figures could be seen laying on the tall grass. The first figure was a small orange bipedal lizard with a yellow underbelly, his burning tail somehow not affecting the surrounding flameables.

The second, was a bit taller than the first, he was a yellow mouse with a thunderbolt-shaped tail. On his face were two red sacs and his back had two brown stripes.

The third, arguably the smallest of them, was a blueish-green four legged dinosaur. He had green spots all over his small body and a large bulb situated on his back.

The first figure slowly awoke with a groan of pain, clutching his head with his orange claw. "Urgh. What happened?" He moaned in pain. Slowly opening his eyes, he winced slightly at the pain of the light. "What the?" He said, seeing an orange scaly appendage in front of him. He moved his right arm, trying to see if he could smack it away but to his shock, the orange appendage moved instead. He tried again and with the same result. Upon realization, he did what any normal people would do... scream and run while frantically swinging his arms around.

If anybody were there, they would've been weirded out by the orange lizard that was randomly waving its arm while screaming.

His screaming finally died down when his throat started to hurt. Now if you would've asked to calm down, hehe would've started yelling at you while spewing out some made up profanities. _This can't be happening. It must be a dream. It must be!_ He thought, looking at his new body. He thought of pinching himself to see If it would help but seeing as he had scales he didn't see how.

"Brother, quiet down." He heard a sleepy voice beside him said. Looking to the left, he realized that it came from the yellow mouse.

"What?"

"I said, shut up. My head hurts to much right now." The yellow mouse said angrily as he got up.

"Ane, is that you?"

"Of course, it's me." Ane said, glaring at him. "What do you think?" Covering his head to dull the throbbing headache. "What the?" He said. "What's wrong with my hand?" He turned towards his brother. "And what's wrong with your body? Why are you a lizard? And why am I a giant mouse?"

"I have no clue." He shrugged with a sigh. "Man, you look like a damn Pikachu."

"I do?" Ane asked, checking his body.

"Yep, and that thing next to you looks like a Bulbasaur."

The Bulbasaur then gave out a moan of pain before retorting. "Who are you calling a 'Bulbasaur'?" Slowly getting onto his feet, he glared at them.

"Quil, is that you?" They asked, looking at the Bulbasaur in surprise.

"Duh." Quil said as if it was obvious.

"Where are we?" Ane asked.

"Don't know," The oldest of them said. "But if I have to guess... The Pokémon world, universe, dimension. Whatever, " He said. "Also why aren't you guys shocked about this?"

"I don't know," Ane said, shrugging. "I've always said to myself that I wouldn't care about going to a different universe or world."

"And I just don't care." Quil said.

"Of course you don't." Ane said with a deadpan.

"So what should we do?" His older brother said.

"I don't know. You're the one that always read those fanfiction with people going to different universes, right?" Ane said.

"Yes. I just wanted you to say that," Grinning at them. "Usually in this part of the story, either Arceus would come down and talk to us or we go to someone who probably know how to get us out."

Ane looked at the sky. "Well I don't see the Pokémon God. So let's try the second thing."

"Okay then." Looking around. "I can't see anything."

"Obviously, " Quil said. "The grass is so tall and we're so freaking small."

"Wait a second, tall grass. That means that we might have a chance of a-"

The grass around them rustled. A large purple rat with a yellow underbelly came out and glared at them with its red eyes. "Get out of my territory." It growled.

"-Pokémon battle."

**~(Pokémon Battle Music - Start)~**

"Crap. What do we do, brother June?" Ane asked with a panicked look on his face.

"Hmm... " June said, his claw under his chin.

The purple rat's buck teeth glowed a bright white.

"Run away!" June shouted, pumping all of his strength into his legs.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Quil called out, running on all fours.

**~(Music End) ~**

The trio quickly ran through the grass, pushing them down as they ran. They soon stopped in an open field.

"Is it gone?" June panted.

"I think so." Ane said between breaths.

"Where are we now?" Quil said, not nearly as winded as the two bipedals.

"I don't know." June said.

"Maybe that sign can give us a clue." Ane said, pointing at a nearby green sign with his little yellow paw.

June walked up to the sign, noticing that it was scribbled with Japanese. But the shocking part was that he could understand it. "Pallet Town, five hundred meters ahead. Route 1, here. Viridian City, two and a half kilometers north."

"You can read that?" Ane asked.

"Apparently." June said with a shrug. "Don't know how I can understand Japanese." If he had to be honest, understanding a different language that he spend zero time learning is way less shocking than turning into an orange lizard and being stuck in a different world. "Can you guys read it too?"

"Wait, let me see." Ane said, walking up to him. "Okay, this is just plain weird now." Ane deadpaned, seeing that he can understand the words.

"So do we head to Pallet Town or Virdian City?" Quil joined in, looking at the sign.

"Ooh! Can we go to Pallet Town?" Ane said, jumping with excitement.

"Why should we do that?" June asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, Ane." Quil said.

"Because erm... Professor Oak is there?" Ane said, struggling to find the correct words.

"Good answer." June said, grinning. "And good thing that it's not that far."

"It's five hundred meters, how is that not far?" Quil asked with a deadpan.

"Do you even know how far a meter is?" June said.

"No."

"Me neither." June answered with a smirk.

The two sweatdropped at him

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So long, Ash." Professor Oak said, waving goodbye to the retreating figure of the new trainer. The trainer was currently dragging his new Pokémon, a Pikachu, by a rope. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even respond.

Professor Oak sweatdropped, wondering if he had given him the right choice. The crowd had already dispersed, leaving him by himself.

He went back to his house where he would continue his research as he waited for Ash to call him.

Now halfway complete, a sudden knocking on the door prompted him to answer it. "Who is it?" He asked as he walked towards the door. Opening it, he saw nothing.

He looked around confused before looking annoyed. "This better not be one of those pranks."

"Down here, Oak." A voice call out to him.

Now he looked even more confused, looking left and right but still seeing nothing. Then he looked down and got the shock of his life. As standing in front of him were three Pokémon, a Charmander, a Pikachu and a Bulbasaur.

The Charmander's face was written with annoyance. "I hate being short."

Professor Oak blinked before sticking his finger into his ear. Seeing that it was clean, "My ears must be playing tricks with me." He looked at the Charmander. "Now what do you need, little Charmander?"

The Charmander's face lit up. "Well we were wondering if you could help us in something."

There was no denying it anymore. He heard the Charmander talked twice, while it could be a coincidence but he'd seen weirder things when he was young. Though this is by far the strangest thing he've seen since retiring from being a trainer." Help you in wh-what?" He couldn't help but stutter out that last word.

"What do you know of dimensional travel?"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Well folks, that's the end for now. Like it? Hate it? Hope to see you on the next one. Ciao. **


	2. Clothes do not make the Pokémon

**Some things you may need to know.**"

"Stuff. " People talking.

_Things_. People thoughts.

**G'day**. Legendary Pokémon or Celestial beings talking.

"Morning." Pokémon talking being understood.

"**Fire**!" Attack or Pokémon's moves names.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any other things that I may reference to. The only things I own are my Ocs and that's it.**

**Now on to the show**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The brothers had gotten themselves in a comfy spot on a green couch in the living area. Professor Oak came back from the kitchen with a cup of coffee, knowing that he might need it.

"So, you three are humans from another universe that have turned into Pokémon..."

"Yep." June answered with a nod.

"And your universe has no Pokémon whatsoever but instead have regular non-aura using animals?"

June confirmed with another nod.

"And you think that I would be able to help you get back to your own world?"

"Well kinda. We didn't really think you would believe us just like that." June said, scratching the back of his head. "I was kinda hoping that some sort of Celestial being or legendary Pokémon would tell you about this before we came but I guess it didn't happen." June sighed. "Sorry for wasting your time."

"No. No you've actually given me an idea."

"And that is?" Ane asked, tilting his head.

"You see, there is this trainer named Ash Ketchum. And-"

"No thanks, I don't think we can or want to be his Pokémon." June interrupted quickly.

Professor Oak raised an eyebrow at that. "Alright then, would you mind helping me keep track of him?" He said. "His mother is worried about him and that rebellious Pikachu and wants someone to keep a close eye on him."

"Well I guess we could. But we're still not gonna be his or any other trainer's Pokémon. Got it?" June said, giving a quick glare.

Professor Oak waved it away. "Actually i have another idea installed for you."

"Which is?" Quil asked.

"I've been testing out this new Pokédex and I was wondering if you could help me with my research... while keeping an eye on Ash, of course." He added, his eyes sparkled with excitement. "This newly improved Pokédex has the most recent information of any Pokémon and well you see I'm not exactly all that young and energised as I used to be."

That had June's interest, he crossed his arms and looked at him and raised an eyebrow-less eyebrow. "Where is this leading to? "

Professor Oak smiled at him. "How would you like to be the very first pokémon-training Pokémon."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"***Sigh*** Why did I let you talk me into this." June said, looking at himself in a mirror.

"Well if we're going to be the first pokémon-training Pokémon. Why not dress like it?" Ane said, grinning as he lifted his new hat over him.

"Because we're Pokémon while technically still a human, and we don't need to wear clothes." June said.

"Yeah but being naked with fur, feels weird."

"Wearing clothes with scales feels even more weirder." June said, poking at Ane's chest. "And who in the hell makes clothes this small?"

"Don't know." Ane shrugged. He adjusted his hat. "So what do you think? Do I look cool or what?"

Ane's new outfit consisted of a blue T-shirt with electrical patterns on it. His new hat was a darker shade of blue with the letter 'A' in bold yellow.

"I give it a 'Eh'." June said, waving his claw. "How about mine?"

June was wearing a bright purple and red collar-less shirt with fire drawn on it. He had rejected the hat, saying that he's not a hat person. Like Ane, he wasn't wearing any pants as he was not sure if it would be a good idea with his tail being on fire.

"It's okay, " Ane said. "Though I still say you should've gotten the hat."

"I've said it many times and I will say it again, I'm not a hat person. They make me feel uncomfortable." June said, unconsciously touching his head.

"Hey are you guys done yet?" They heard Quil shouted behind the door.

"Yes. Yes we are." June answered, opening the door in a dramatic pose.

"***Sigh*** When will you ever grow up." Ane said.

"Oh shut it. I am older than you by two years and it's way more fun to act young and childish." June said, smirking at him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The trio showed up in Professor Oak's lab, all but Quil was now dressed in their new attire. "Okay, Oak we're ready to go." Ane said.

Professor Oak's attention was taken as he turned his head towards them. "Just let me make a few more adjustments... and done." He said, holding the Pokédex up into the air. The Pokédex was a bright red in color, it was rectangular in shape and was about the size of a mobile phone. On its back was the signature logo of a pokéball." Now let me give you a brief interview on its mechanics. Pressing this button," He said, pointing at the plus-shaped button. "will make the Pokédex do a brief scan on the Pokémon you're pointing it at, and it will give you information about it. Pressing this other button," Now pointing at a round button. "will allow you to see your fighter's fatigue level, type and how strong it is."

They nodded, already knowing this from the show.

"Now whenever you need me, you can press this button, " A square one. "to give me a quick call and I'll answer." Oak said, giving them the object to which June grabbed and inspected it.

"Anyway to turn off the recall function of it?" June asked.

"Just say 'Turn off recall.' and it'll do just that."

"Okay? How do we activate it?" Ane asked, looking at it in interest.

"Activate."

The Pokédex's screen flashed brightly before a masculine dull tone said. "_Hello June, Ane and Quil. What can I help you with?_"

"That is so awesome!" Ane said.

"Why does it sound like 'Ferb'?" Quil asked.

"Ferb?" Professor Oak said, not familiar with that name.

"He's from a TV show back in our world." Quil answered.

"Ah." Professor Oak nodded with an understanding look. "Well his voice is still a prototype but I can change it if you want."

"Nah, it's perfect this way." June said.

"Here's some pokéballs and some potions, tap the button on the pokéball to make them bigger and throw it at other Pokémon to catch them." Handing them the items which were actually small enough for them to fit in their chest pockets.

"Oh and before I forget, you can make little journals in the Pokédex by pressing and holding the red button and then speak into it and it'll record it."

"Okay, see you later, Oak." June said, taking the lead as they walked out of the house.

Waving goodbye as they exited, he quickly frowned. "Now how am I gonna explain this to the Elite Four."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Now normally when one sees a Pokémon exiting from Professor Oak's lab, they wouldn't look at it more than twice.

But when one sees three Pokémon and that two of them were waring clothing and talking, they are bound to notice it.

"Is it just me or are they staring at us?" Ane asked, getting a bit uneasiness at the surprised and shocked stares.

"Well I told ya that wearing clothes would attract too much attention." June said in a smug voice.

"Atleast we look cooler in them."

"Where are we going, brother?" Quil asked.

"Well I'm not sure but I think if we go to Viridian City, we will find Ash." June said.

"Why do we even need to find Ash for?" Quil said.

"Remember the promise about keeping an eye on him?"

"Oh right, I'd forgot." Quil said with a sheepish look.

"So back to Route 1?" Ane asked, remembering the sign from before.

"Yes." June said before placing his clenched claw on his open one. "Now does anyone remember where it is?"

"I have no idea." Ane said.

"Nope." Quil answered simply.

"Dammit, now it's gonna be like one of those anime episodes." June said.

"How?" Ane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As in taking forever in order to get somewhere."

"Oh."

"Now all we need is a screen break and an evil overlord and it'll be exactly like an anime episode."

"Oh don't be such a drama king, brother." Ane said, irritated with him.

"Hey it's not my fault that none of you remember-"

***CRABOOM!***A loud thunder and a big flash of lightning appeared in the distance. A silence passed over them as the lightning bolt dissipated. Ane was the first to break the silence. "I think I know where Route 1 is."

June looked at him with a crossed look. "You think?"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**So what do you think? Didn't expect them to become trainers, did ya? Now before you ask, no they won't become overpowered nor will they have overpowered Pokémon in the first few months. They will however get their first Pokémon in Route 1, can you guess what it is?****Anyways, like it? Hate it? Hope to see you in the next one. Ciao. **


	3. The Unmarked World

**Some things you may need to know.**

"Stuff. " People talking.

_Things_. People thoughts.

**G'day**. Legendary Pokémon or Celestial beings talking.

"Morning." Pokémon talking being understood when near people.

"**Fire**!" Attack or Pokémon's moves names.

**Sorry if the first two chapters were a bit lackluster, I promise that the rest would have a bit more action. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any other things that I may reference to. The only things I own are my Ocs and that's it.**

**Now on to the show**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The trio made it to Route 1, right where the lightning bolt was located. The sight they were seeing was astonishing.

Dozens upon dozens of Spearows laid on the ground, all unconscious and had electricity around their bodies. The patch of grass or atleast what used to be grass was now a burnt up, black mess. It was barely recognizable. Smoke crisped above two certain spots which was surprisingly left undamaged.

"Woah, what happened here?" Ane asked, looking at the destruction.

"Pikachu. Pikachu happened." June answered simply.

"Wow, Pikachu did all of this?" Quil said, amazed.

"I always knew he was powerful but to be able to beat all of these..."

"Spearows." June provided.

"Spearows. Granted they were probably level five to ten or something but still." Ane said.

"Come on, let's keep moving." June said, taking the lead again.

If they had stayed any longer, they would've seen the burnt grass disappearing and reappearing as nice, healthy grass.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The brothers walked in relative silence although the silence was broken by Quil. "Hey, do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ane asked, turning his head towards him.

Quil didn't answered him instead he turned his head around as if searching for something. Then his ears went up, his eyes widening. "There it is, again."

June looked at him before placing his claw on his nonexistent ear. "I hear nothing. You sure, you ain't imagining it?"

"No. I hear it too." Ane said, his ears twitching.

"It sounds like..." Quil began.

"Someone crying for help." Ane finished.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hey! Where are you two going?" June shouted, trying to catch up to the two as they ran on fours.

They didn't answered instead only running faster. June was surprised at their speed as he was always the fastest one. _Probably because they're running on fours. _He thought before shaking it away as he put more strength into his sprint.

The two ran into an unmarked forest with June close behind them. They ran past several identical trees until finally. "Someone help!" A young girl's voice screamed out.

"Hurry brother. I think it's coming from over there." Ane said, pointing at somewhere beyond the trees.

"I am!" June shouted. "Curse these small stubby legs." He panted, placing a claw on a tree.

"Help!" The voice grew louder and sounded more desperate and in pain. "Stop it! Please! Sister, help!"

"Come on." Quil said.

June removed his claw from the tree, taking a few more breaths before walking towards them. He saw what they were pointing at earlier, a cliff heading onto a twenty feet drop, with a cave on the right. The left had trees stopping with the cliff.

That was when June saw it. A small black fox, cornered by several bird Pokémons, a Pidgeotto and a Fearow. June remembered what they were and alongside were a few pre-evolved forms of each other. They seemed to be in an argument, judging from the pair's angry looks.

"I say we eat the brain, it's always the most juiciest piece of the body." The Fearow said, glaring at the Pidgeotto.

"That's only because of your drill beak. I say we go for the neck, much quicker and quieter." The Pidgeotto said with several of his pre-evolved forms agreeing. The fox whimpered, ears flat on its skull.

"Guys, I have an idea." June whispered, turning towards his brothers. Whispering something into their ears.

They looked at him weirdly when he finished relaying his plan. "You really think that would work?" Ane whispered.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The black fox looked at the bird Pokémon fearfully. "Please don't kill me, I didn't mean it."

The leaders of the two species looked at her. "Ohho, I think you do." The Fearow said, somehow making a grin with its beak.

_Is this how I'm gonna die? Alone, weak and without my sister? _The fox thought, looking at the two birds who were closing in on her. _No. I won't let it be like this. _A new surge of courage filled her veins, she stood up, glaring at them. "No. I won't let it!" That surprised the surrounding Pokémon, a dark purple ball of energy appeared in front of her. "**Shadow Ball!**" She shouted, firing the ball at the two. But the ball instead passed through them harmlessly and hit a tree, decimating it into pieces.

"Is that it?" The Pidgeotto said, unimpressed.

"Yes." She said, fear back in her eyes. She crouched down to the ground. "Just make it quick."

The two birds looked at each other then back to their flock. Almost thinking it over. The key word being almost. "So we agree? Splitsies?" The Pidgeotto said.

The Fearow nodded.

"Then let's do it." His wings glowed a bright white. He pulled back his wings before thrusting them forward and-

***Snap***

He quickly canceled the move and looked around.

"Who's there?" He said, catching something orange in the distance.

No response.

"Come out now or we'll make you."

Still no response.

"Fine then. Don't say we didn't warn you." He turned his gaze towards the Fearow.

The Fearow noticed it and nodded. His beak turning a pale white, a low drill-like sound could be heard. "**Drill ****Peck**." He whispered out.

Whatever Pidgeotto saw in the bushes was coming out. It was a Charmander with his arms high in the air, kinda like how a human would do in surrender. "Alright, you got me." Pidgeotto was surprised, there hasn't been any Charmanders around since the incident.

"What is a Charmander doing here?" Pidgeotto said, raising his claws in a threatening manner. Knowing what a well trained Charmander could do.

June gulped down his the little remains of his fear. _Alright, you got only one shot at this. Just do it. _"Well if you must know, I was just walking around and then I'd heard some screaming and then I decided 'Why not go check it out?' and to my surprise, it seems like a bunch of birds were attacking nothing."

Pidgeotto raised his eyebrow at him. "I know Charmanders don't have great vision like mine but as you can clearly see, there is a Zorua cowering in that little corner. Right over there." Pointing his wing at the now-gone fox.

"Um boss. There's nothing there." One of the Pidgeys said.

"What?" Pidgeotto looked at where he was pointing and saw that Zorua was gone. Then he turned back and the Charmanders had disappeared as well.

"So much for your **Keen Eye** ability." Fearow said, smugly.

"Shut it." Pidgeotto looked back at the flock. "Everybody, spread out! They couldn't have gotten far." He ordered. The Pidgeys all flew into the sky, all wanting to please their boss. Pidgeotto glared at the unmoving Spearows. "You as well." The Spearows all spreaded out, not wanting to face his rage. He then heard snickering beside him. "And what are you laughing at?"

"Oh, it's just that you're so damn serious about catching that fox." Fearow said. "I mean c'mon. It's just a Zorua, we can find another."

"Another? I don't care about finding another one. Someone has told me to hunt that exact Zorua or I'll be dead."

"And who exactly said that?"

Pidgeotto paled. "I am not allowed to share that."

"Jeez, it must be serious if it can even scare you."

"I-I am not scared." Pidgeotto paused. "I'm freaking terrified."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Underneath some convenient bushes under several thick trees were the brothers and the fox. "I can't believe that actually work!" Ane said before being shushed by his brothers.

"Shh. They might still be out there." June said.

"Right. Sorry."

June looked at the fox that were currently with them. He had no idea why he had even saved her but he guessed that humans always do crazy things even him as well. Now at closer inspection, he saw that the fox was more of a darker shade of purple. She had a black tuft of fur ending in a red tip, her tail was fluffy and also ended in a red tip. On and above her eyes were red markings, her paws were also red and her eyes were a oceanic blue.

"Thanks for the save." She said.

"Your welcome. But save the thanks for when we actually get out of here alive."

"Got it." She nodded.

"Is the coast clear, Quil?" June asked.

"Eyup. No giant birds anywhere."

June let out a breath of relief. "Good."

"Hey, did you three see my sister anywhere?" The Zorua asked, tilting her head.

"No. We haven't seen a Zoroak anywhere." Ane answered.

She frowned. "My sister's not a Zoroak. She's an Eevee."

"An Eevee?" Ane said, looking at her, confused.

June was confused as well but paid little attention towards it. _We are in the Pokémon world after all. _"So where is your sister?"

"I don't know. I got separated from her a while ago and met those bird jerks." She gave off an angry look but to them it was as adorable as a kitten's pout.

June had to resist the urge to "Aww." at her. "Do you want some help? I mean we can't just leave a little kid out here in the wild."

"I'm twelve years old." She said in an angry look.

They all looked at each other. "Wow, she's older than me." Quil said.

She smirked.

"Doesn't matter, what matters now is that they don't find you or us since I think we kinda damaged his pride a bit." June said. "So where do you usually go?"

"Anywhere." She said, giggling a bit. "I just love pranking all those silly Pokémon."

"Let's get out of this bush, my legs are starting to cramp." June said, slowly getting out.

June looked around where they were currently at, only a couple of meters away from where they'd encountered the birds. All of them were gone as far as he could tell.

His brothers were the next to get out, Zorua following quickly behind them.

"Zeal! Zeaal! Where are you, little sis?" A female voice said.

Zorua had a happy look on her face. "Sister! Over here!" She shouted however an orange claw stopped her from saying anything more.

"Shh! They might still be here." June said, Zorua-or-Zeal looked at him.

"Sister?" An Eevee, a big one who was nearly the size of him, came out of the shadows of the trees. "Zeal?" She looked around before spotting them. "***Gasp*** A Charmander?" She said in surprise before it quickly change to anger. "Let go of my sister, now." She entered a battle stance, her paws digging into the ground.

June looked at her. _What is with these Pokémon being surprised about me? I don't see them asking about Quil. _Then he looked at Zeal who was making a pleading look at him as if saying "Do what she says." He then looked at his claw and down at her eyes. _Oh crap. A cliché misunderstanding. _

"Look, Eevee. This is all just a big misunderstanding." _Crap, wong words. _

Eevee however didn't bought it, her eyes narrowing as she looked at them. "**Swift**." As soon as those words left her mouth, several star-shaped projectile materialized around her. "You have three seconds to let her go. Three."

June immediately removed his claw away from Zeal's mouth, not wanting to see how painful Pokémon moves can be. "Look we don't want any trouble, alright? But can you please lower down your voice."

"And why should I do that?" Eevee said.

"Sister, please don't hurt them." Zeal said. "They'd actually saved me from Perry and his flock."

Eevee gained a surprised look. "Perry?"

"Yeah!"

Eevee walked closer to them. "What were you thinking? Getting in trouble with them? Are you crazy?" She said, her anger slowly increasing.

"Actually, sister Evie. I didn't prank them, I didn't even do anything and they'd still went after me."

June walked a few steps forward. "And it was because of us, your little sister didn't die."

Evie narrowed her eyes at him. "And do you think that you, a Charmander, is worthy of our trust? Zeal, don't you see? What if he was working with _them_."

Zeal gave her a deadpan look. "Evie, we're Pokémon, we are not like those humans. Why would we even work with other Pokémon?"

"Because-"

"Boss! We found them!" They all looked up, spotting a Pidgey flying above them.

"Oh crap." Ane said as a powerful gust of wind started blowing on them.

The trees all bend down as Pidgey from before flew over. The Pidgeotto, Perry, he remembered what the two foxes had said. Hovering next to his flock, he gave them a sharp look. "So this is where you've been?"

"Told ya they haven't moved at all." Fearow said, flying next to him.

"Shut it, Rower." Perry looked at them. "Oh and look who we have here, Evie."

"Perry." She growled.

"Fortunately for you, I only need your sister." He looked at his flock. "Would you care to do the honors?"

All of them smirked before their wings all shone. "**Whirlwind!**" A mighty gust of wind, several times stronger than before, blew on them.

Evie gritted her teeth, fighting against the wind as she stuck her paws into the dirt. The wind blasting her face and messing up her coat. But the combine strength of a dozen Pidgeys was too much for her and she was sent flying away off the cliff. And unfortunately, June who was close to her, was sent flying as well.

"Brother!/Sister!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**So, a cliffhanger. Evil right? Hehe, don't worry the next chapter will be here soon.**

**Like it? Hate it? Hope to see you later. Ciao. **


	4. What the hell is even going on now?

**Some things you may need to know.**

"Stuff." People talking.

_Things_. People thoughts.

**G'day**. Legendary Pokémon or Celestial beings talking.

"Morning." Pokémon talking being understood when near people.

"**Fire**!" Attack or Pokémon's moves names.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any other things that I may reference ****to.**

**Now ****on to the story.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The harsh wind slowed into a halt as the two brothers and Zeal watched as their respective elder siblings being blown away into the cliff.

"Now, Zeal. Come with us quietly, you wouldn't want yourself to be like your sister." Perry said, mockingly.

Zeal knew her sister could survive such a fall but it didn't help the anger that bubbled inside of her.

Ane couldn't believe it, his brother had fallen off a cliff, he didn't knew if he could even survive from such a fall. Something akin to electricity sparkled in him. Then like a live wire to a hand, it shocked him though painlessly, his vision was then obstructed by yellow and sparks.

Quil wasn't doing quite as well, unlike the other two, fear had engulfed his very being. He might have not liked his brother all that much, but he knew that out of the three of them he was the strongest, and now that he was gone. Quil didn't know what to do, his body shook. He felt something strange within his body, something gaseous and... poisonous. The bulb on his back started leaking out a purple powdery substance. For some strange reason, he felt like calling out "**Poison Powder**."

Ane then felt a surge of electrical power surrounding him and it slowly disappeared. He saw the yellow quickly shaped itself into a straight line, the yellow quickly flew through the air and hit one of the Pidgeys, electrocuting it. A cloud of purple powder then made its way towards the flock, effectively poisoning the unlucky birds who were unfortunate enough to inhale it.

Zeal charged forward and then faded away, appearing behind Perry while calling out. "**Feint Attack**!" Tackling her small body onto the evolved bird. The dark energy around her quickly transferred to the bird. Zeal landed on the ground after her attack, smirking when she saw that it did damage.

"So it's a battle you want?" Perry said, looking like he hasn't taken much damage from the attack. His red eyes narrowed into a glare. "Then it's a battle you will get." His wings grew larger and glowed white as he flapped his wings at them. The sounds of air being cut could be heard as a transparent cross of blue energy could be seen. "**Air ****Slash**!" The light blue cross sliced through the air, crashing onto the two brothers, effectively knocking them out.

Zeal, thanks to the training that her sister had gave her, dodged the **Air Slash** that was aimed at her. She looked apologetically at the unconscious brothers before facing the flock.

Perry looked at her, smugly. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Zeal didn't reply instead coating herself in a purple aura as she charged forward.

"The hard way it is then." Perry evaded the fox by moving to his side, the flock around him all paying close attention to the battle as they'd rarely seen him fight. His wings glowed a bright white as he brought it down onto her neck, knocking her lights out. "Quick and quiet."

Zeal's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell onto the ground with a 'Thud.' The Pidgeys all cheered.

"Took you long enough." Rower said. "Finally getting soft, eh?"

"Shut up." Perry said, irritated at him. He looked at the fallen fox, eyeing her and the two brothers.

"I see that you've finally got them." A voice said in the shadows of the forest, alarming everyone in the process.

Perry recognising that voice immediately paled.

"And you've got two of the brothers as well." The voice said, sounding impressed.

Rower took a glimpse at his friend's face. "Is that?"

"Yes." He said, dreadfully.

"Come out. Or we will hurt you." One of the Pidgeys said, the rest of the flock agreeing with him.

The voice chuckled deeply. "As if you could do such a thing but if you insist." And out came a large crimson red, bipedal fox. Its head and chest were a deep crimson, it's chin and midsection were a brilliant orange and its legs were covered in an orange-is brown fur, its gray feet had three toes and its claws which were also the same color as its feet. Its arms were also the same as its legs and with marks of fire on its shoulders and knees. (Basically imagine a Delphox but with a different color scheme.)

"Who in the hell are you?" The same Pidgey from before, said.

The bipedal fox gave a vicious grin at it. "You may call me, Crude."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Hey, wake up... Wake up." Evie looked down at the sleeping Charmander. But all she got was a snore in return.

A tic mark made itself known on her head, she looked at the pond which was a couple of meters away from them and wondered if it would been a good idea to throw some of it at the fire-type. She ultimately decided against it, not wanting to see how powerful a Charmander could be when mad instead she walked beside and pulled on his tail.

The result was immediate, June woke up with a yelp. Sitting on his rear as he held his tail and looked at the offender. "Why did you do that for?"

"In case, you've forgot. We've got thrown off a cliff by Perry's minions."

Evie said, walking off to somewhere.

"Oh right." _How the heck did I survive that? _He thought, trying to look at the cliff that was blocked by the greenery.

_Where is she going? _Noticing Evie walking away from him. He knew that she would most likely know the forest better than him seeing as she probably grew up in it.

He stood up and walked quickly to chase up. _Where is this forest anyways? I don't remember it in the game. _

Evie, having noticed him, let out a sigh. "Why are you following me?"

"Well you look like you'd know this place and we do need to save our siblings."

"You need to save _your_ siblings while I need to save _mine_. So why don't we just go on our separate ways and do exactly that."

June walked closer to her. "Didn't you see how powerful he was? I think it would be better if I go with you." _Even if I can't help much._

Evie gave him a smirk. "And I have beaten him before." June could see that her neck fur had some red on it. "All I need to do is to outsmart him."

"Yeah but didn't you see that Fearow?" He said. "And don't forget that flock of his." _And this weird feeling that I'm getting that he wasn't doing this just for food or revenge._

Evie, noticing the flaws in her plan that he pointed out, gave an annoyed groan. "Why are you so damn difficult."

"It could be because I'm an annoying human, it could also be because my brothers are still up there, probably fighting that damn bird."

Evie sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to relent. "Fine, you can come with me."

_Yes! The Annoying and Logical Speaking method worked again. _He did a mental victory dance.

Evie blinked, realizing something. "Did you just say that you're a human?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ane awoke with a groan of pain. "Urgh. What happened?" The memories of the earlier events came into his mind. "Oh... right." He looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

Wherever he was, it was dark. That's the most he could get out from his observation. Quil was next to him, still unconscious. The Zorua, Zeal he remembered her name, was nowhere to be seen. _Though it could be because she's black. _For some strange reason, that thought had sounded offensive. He looked around some more, spotting a lone figure in the darkness.

The figure gave a grin, showing off its fangs and teeth at him.

How Ane was able to see him, he didn't know.

"So you have finally awaken, Ane." The figure said in a familiar sounding voice.

Ane blinked. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I am a being of intense, unbridled rage and anger. A being who so likely work with one of the celestial beings in this multiverse. A being who goes by the name of Crude," he said. "and as for how I know your name... That would best be explained later." He held up his claw at him. His cerulean eyes glowed brightly. "Now, sleep." Rings of pink energy appeared from his claw and that was the last thing Ane saw before passing out.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"So what are we gonna do with the Zorua?" Rower asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Perry said, having sent his flock away.

"Well you better figure out soon, the Sun is setting."

Crude appeared behind the two hovering flying-types with a **Teleport**. "Alright you two, I have a new mission for you."

"But I thought we were done?" Perry asked.

"Not quite yet." He gave Perry a foxy grin. "You can leave the Zorua with me, I just need you two to get that Eevee and Charmander."

Perry looked at him before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Fine." He turned to his friend/rival. "Come on Rower."

As the two flew off, Crude turned around to face the downed Zorua who was currently glaring at him.

"My sister will come here, y'know and she will beat you up."

"Haha. The innocence of a child how I missed thee." He laughed before looking at her. "Your sister won't be able to stop me. My level is too high for her to even deal fifty damage to me." He gave a cocky grin at her. "And you know what's the best part?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Your sister and _him_ are gonna hand themselves over to me on a silver platter and you wanna know why?" He walked closer to her, crouching until he was about eye level with her, he bared his teeth in a cruel smirk. "Because they would have no choice but to comply as I threaten them with _you_."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Evie stared at him, blankly. No doubt looking at the Charmander as if he's insane. "So you're from a different universe which doesn't have a single Pokémon and instead that our world is supposed to be a video game and you're actually a human," she said. "Am I missing anything?"

"My brothers."

"Right, your brothers are also from another universe." You could almost see the sarcasm dripping on her mouth. She gave him another look. " Did you really think I would fall for something like this?"

"Look, Eevee-"

"My name is Evie."

June blinked. "That what I said."

"No, you said Eevee. My name is Evie."

June gave her a confused look. "What's the difference?"

"Eevee is my species name but my name is Evie. E. V. I. E."

June let out an understanding "Oh".

"Okay then, Evie. I have some proof that I am in fact a human." He took out the pokédex from his chest pocket. "See this?"

Evie rose an eyebrow. "A red rectangle?"

"It's a pokédex. An item that only trainers get," June said. "I got this from a human named, Samuel Oak."

Evie gave him a dismissive "Uh-huh", suggesting that she still doesn't believe him.

June frowned slightly at that but didn't let it get to him. "Ferb activate." He said to the device.

Evie rose an eyebrow at that before seeing the screen on the device light up. Then a dull and slightly robotic voice said, "_What is it that you need me of, trainer June_?"

"Can you tell me what my profile says?"

"_**Trainer June:** A charmander-turned-human from a different universe and no, this is not a joke. He has two brothers who have almost been turned to Pokémon. **Age**: Fifteen. **Gender**: Male. **Gym Badges**: Zero.__** Pokémon**: Zero._"

"Thanks Ferb."

"_Your welcome, user June._" And with that the screen dimmed.

"So enough proof for you?"

Evie nodded. "Maybe when I see you talking to humans but I guess it's enough."

June gave her a victorious grin. "Now would you mind if I scan you?"

"Scan me?" Evie said, wondering if she heard him right.

"Well, Professor Oak did said that I should help his research." June reasoned.

"No I meant the scanning part."

"Oh," he said. "well I'm basically gonna point the pokédex at you and it'll scan you for information."

"Fine, as long as it doesn't cause me any harm."

June pointed the device at her and pressed a button. A transparent ray of yellow light appeared and moved up and down on her body before it disappeared as a bright light flashed at her and the sound of a camera was heard." Thanks, " June said before noticing that she was blinking rapidly and wiping her eyes. "Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah. My eyes are just a bit sensitive to light."

"Sorry. I didn't know that the pokédex would do that." He said as she continued to blink several times.

Her vision had finally gone past its blurriness, she looked at the charmander. A shadow slowly looming over them. "We better get some shelter, the Sun's setting." As soon as those words left her mouth, the entire area surrounding them became dark, only the light of June's tail could be seen. "Nevermind." Her ears dropping as she peered through the darkness, being able to see in the dark thanks to her biology.

However June didn't have that benefit and was such subjected to the cruel darkness, only having his tail as something to illuminate the dark.

Evie then tackled him down, their bodies being tossed into a nearby bush. June opened his mouth to express his confusion before being shushed by her.

He looked at her magenta eyes as it shone with the light of his tail, he gathered what little knowledge of facial expressions he knew and understood that there was something dangerous out there... that or something weird was happening. But he knew it was probably the former happening.

Evie, her face wore a serious look, took a glance outside before immediately retracting her head when the target of hers turned around.

A moment later and she peeked through again, this time only pushing down the branches slightly rather than shoving them away. She let out a breath of relief as she looked at the distraught charmander. "He's gone."

"Who's gone?" June asked, a bit distressed from the tense situation earlier.

"Harry."

"Harry?"

She nodded. "Harry, he's pretty well known in this part of the forest. Mostly because he likes to torment and attack the Pokémon who are lost and clueless."

He knew that she was talking about him and it made him squirmed, knowing that he was basically useless without her. But he steeled himself as he asked for more information.

" Really? First, a Pidgeotto named Perry and now a Haunter named Harry. What's next? A Gyrados named Gary?" He then held up his arms defensively. "No wait, don't answer that." He assumed that the Pokémon world is stranger than what he knows of. Though there was one question that still irked him. He didn't know if it was the right time to ask it so he held it back as he and Evie got out of the bush.

Evie led him to a tall tree... well tall for him, seeing as he was only about a quarter of his original height. Evie climbed up the tree effortlessly as she climbed down, holding an apple with her mouth. She settled it on the ground in front of him. "Here." She had said before climbing the tree again and coming back with an apple of her own.

June looked at the apple which was about half his size, and stared at it.

Evie, after taking a few bites, noticed him. "What's wrong? Don't you have apples where you're from?" Taking another bite of her apple.

"Yeah. But back where we're from, they are not usually this... big." Holding the apple with both of his claws as he held close to him.

"Well this forest has been human-less since the _incident_ so the berries and other fruit related things had gotten a bit... bigger." She seemed to struggle to find a word to describe it. "The Pokémon who are strictly herbivores or omnivores don't really mind it as it meant more food. We don't really get how it works but we don't usually care about it."

June frowned slightly, not sure how something that was untouched from mankind could just grow... bigger. There is something very strange to this forest and not just because it hadn't showed up in the game or the anime. "What is the _incident_?" He said, seeing as that would probably give him an idea.

Evie's face turned dark after hearing that. She dropped her apple, which had already been eaten down to the core, and stood up. "Come on, we're done with questions for the night."

_Was it something I said? _June thought, looking at her leaving the area. He followed her, the giant apple still in his claws. Evie hadn't given him another glance as they walked through the dark. _Crap. It was something I said! _He came to the conclusion that the _incident_ was something traumatic to the Pokémon here. As he continued to mentally beat himself up, he didn't notice Evie already stopping and had nearly bumped into her.

He blinked. His thoughts quickly changing as he looked at what was in front of him. A small grassy shack-like building about twice the size of him.

"Here we are. " Evie gestured to the building with her paw.

June rose an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"It's where Zeal and I rest, it's basically our little shelter. We don't really use it except for sleeping." Evie explained.

"Oh." That was all he could say before a yawn escaped him. "It's... nice." He briefly glanced at the apple before shrugging, taking one big bite out of it. Evie went into the little shack as June followed her, wondering if Pokémon could really build something like this or if it was originally made from a human.

The interior of the shack was what you would expect from a survivalist who was stuck in the wild. Thatch was the main material in the house as the roof, ceiling and walls were made with it although there were some things that were made with sticks and branches.

The two had made it to the middle of the shack, there were two big nest that were bigger than them. Evie walked up to one of them and curled up, asleep already if her snoring was a sign.

He sighed, guessing that the other nest was probably for Zeal, but seeing as she wasn't here, he guessed that means that it was for him.

He walked toward the nest and laid on it, hoping that his tail wouldn't burn it down. He shifted his body trying to get into a more comfortable spot.

Finally settling down, he looked up at the dimly lit ceiling, wondering how he could get himself out of this sticky situation. _Why am I here? Who brought me here? _His thoughts trailed off, his mind becoming foggier by the minute as his consciousness slowly slipped into the world of the dreams.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The world around him slowly twisted and spun before shaping into a bright hallway full of doors.

June was bewildered, one moment he was in a dark shack and the next he was in somewhere bright, not to mention colorful. He walked towards one of the door, noting that it had sign above it "Memories" it had said.

He rose an eyebrow, wondering why would anyone have a door labelled that. He also noticed that he was also only a little bit shorter than the door, looking down at his body. He saw that he was back in his human body with the clothes he was wearing before becoming a charmander. "Okay, this is getting weird." Looking at his hands and how familiar yet strange it was to see them. "Where am I?" He was hoping that would've elicited some kind of response but it obviously didn't.

He wondered around the hallway before coming upon a door labelled "Emotions Room", there was also another sign on the door's front saying "Do not disturb. Strictly creator's persona only."

He rose an eyebrow at that. _Creator? Persona? What the hell is this place? _He won't lie that he wasn't curious about opening the door, his morals were just too high to try breaking any rules. But in the end, his curiosity overwhelmed him as he placed his ear against the door, hoping to catch anything talking in the room. And to his surprise, there was!

He removed his ear away from the door before doing it again to make sure. He had heard four voices, all sounding nearly the same and they'd sounded similar to his own voice.

"This doesn't even make any sense. How in the world of science have we been transported into an alternate universe," One of the voices said, disbelief and bewilderment written all over it. "and in the Pokémon-verse of all places!"

"Oh lighten up, Prudice. At least we'd get the excitement, we've always craved for." Another voice said, this time sounding more adventurous and excited than the last one.

The first voice sighed, how he was able to differentiate them was beyond him. "That's true. But how does going to an alternate universe can result in us coming alive."

"I think you mean sentient." A quiet shy voice said.

"No I definitely mean alive, but thanks anyways, Shin." The voice-Prudice had said. "I mean this doesn't even make any sense, how did a bunch of chemicals and nerves become something like this, and us for that matter!"

June then felt a hand on his shoulder, his first response was to try and swat it away but the hand held a firm grip on him. June then felt his body forcibly turned around, facing someone who looked like him but with eye-blinding pink hair.

" What'cha doin?" The pink-haired person said, his voice brimmed with energy.

"Um... nothing?"

"Nothing?"

"Yes, absolutely nothing." He said hastily, hoping that the person would buy it.

The person narrowed his pink eyes at him, causing him to sweat a little. "Okay then. See you later." The person then grabbed the door's handle and went in. June was left staring at him as he went in.

_What the bloody juice was that about? _He shook his head to rid that thought as he walked away, not wanting to know what would happen when they got alerted of his presence.

He had only gotten a few meters away before his surroundings began to twist and turn, what was once an empty hallway filled with doors was now a vast emptiness. He felt as if gravity disappeared as he slowly floated in the air. The emptiness around him suddenly turned into the night sky. Stars, galaxies, black holes and planets everywhere as far as the eye could see.

June looked in awe, never really getting to see the beauty of the night sky before. Then suddenly a bright white light flashed in front of him before enveloping him. He blocked his eyes with his arms, shielding them from the bright flash.

The light had slowly died down, a figure standing in the middle of the still dissipating light. "What the?"

The figure was humanoid in shape, its body does not have skin, flesh, hair or anything human or organic materials. Instead its body was transparent, dark and was filled with the stars of the night sky. There were also other celestial bodies on him such as planets, black hole and etc. The figure held up its hand at him, his body outlined with a white light.

**Greetings, my champion. **The figure said in a voice that was hard to differentiate whether it was a male or a female.

"Wh-who are you?"

**I am a being from beyond your realm, a being that observes the entire multiverse, a being that is known by many names in my realm. But for simplicity's sake, you can call me, _Cosmo_.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A/N:**So what do you think? Is the story big enough or too big? I know you might have some questions over this but don't worry, the next chapter shall hopefully cover at least half of it.**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this and see you on the next chapter. Ciao, for now. **


	5. Explanations and Misconceptions

**Some things you may need to know.**

"Stuff." People talking.

_Things_. People thoughts.

**G'day**. Legendary Pokémon or Celestial beings talking.

"Morning." Pokémon talking being understood when near people.

"**Fire**!" Attack or Pokémon's moves names.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any other things that I may reference to.**

**Now on to the story.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**"

C-Cosmo?" June said, wondering why he was stuttering.

Cosmo nodded. **There is no need to be afraid, my champion.**

_Afraid? _June thought before feeling his body shaking and shuddering uncontrollably. Sweat rolled down his head as he felt the air getting caught in his throat. _Is my body unconsciously feeling fear? _Looking at the supposed celestial being, he didn't know why but it felt like his body just wanna get away from it. He shook his head, steadying his heartbeat as he took several deep breaths.

Cosmo gave him a smile, to which it resembled a crescent moon._That's creepy._

**Now that you have calmed down, I am here to give you some answers to your current, what did you call it? 'sticky' situation**. **Ah yes, such a funny term.**

June looked at Cosmo, his mind having slowly recovered enough for him to speak, "What?"

**Hmm... Oh right, you still have no idea what I'm talking. **Cosmo held up his hand again, pointing it at him. **This might hurt a little but don't worry, this will answer any questions concerning me. **A white beam of light appeared from his hand as it made its way towards June.

June, however had only saw a white light before pain like never before, stuck him although it seemed to be mostly centered on his head. The surroundings were distorted but only slightly, only a focus-minded being could see it.

Information rushed into his brain in slow bursts, careful as to not damage his mind, Cosmo let the beam fade as he felt that it would be enough.

June took in more deep breaths, his hands clutching his head as his mind sorted out his newly-gained knowledge. He glared at Cosmo. "You said that it would only hurt a bit. That felt like my head was crushed by an anvil." The fear from before quickly disappeared as anger replaced it. "Just who the hell do you think you are? A celestial being? Just what does that even mean?" June screamed in anger.

Cosmo didn't respond to him as he waited for June to vent out his frustrations at him. Then after a minute or two, he realised the reason how Crude had been formed. **Calm down, June. I think what you said is enough.**

"Enough? Are you bloody kiddin' me, mate? Here I am, just a normal, average human being who has a crappy life filled with many misunderstandings due to languages, is now sent to an entire different universe due to your 'evil brother'. How cliché is that!" He shouted." And another thing-"

**Calm down! **Cosmo flared his power at him, causing him to immediately shut up. **I know this is a lot to take in and I know that you mortals are always going on about your short lives but can you please calm down so I could answer your questions concerning about your presence here.**

June nodded, a little embarrassed at his behavior. He may have been controlling his anger better than when he was younger but there were still times where he'd snapped. "Sorry about that."

**It is nothing to worry about, I've had several previous champions raging on me before.**

"Previous champions?"

**That is a story for another time.**

_Alright then? _"Where am I?"

**You are at the Pokémon-verse. Strange, I've thought you'd already established that? **

"No. No, I meant as in where am I, in this specific place as in this forest."

**That is simple, my champion. This forest, as you and the residents called it, is a result of what my brother has done for entertainment. The side effects had created an entirely different dimension. This forest is but only one of several others, humans of this world cannot venture deep into the dimensions as it would look like just an ordinary forest.**

"Okay? Then how about the Pokémon living here?"

**The creatures who had inhabited the forest before had already accustomed to this dimension, thus allowing them to safely evolve and live as they shall. Of course, only Pokémon and aura users are able to find and enter this dimension.**

"How many are there?"

**As many as the 'routes' you can find in this world.**

"So about fifty?"

**Precisely. I had thought about removing them but seeing as the Pokémon had made it their home, I just couldn't. And no, it doesn't cause any harm to this universe, other versions of the Pokémon-verse has some of these dimensions although lesser than this.**

"So what's this about this 'champion stuff'?" June asked, knowing to ask the important ones first.

**My brother and I have been battling for eons throughout the multiverse, his methods although having lessen, are now more aggressive as he takes the hidden power of creatures in the multiverse and molds them into his minions. You are the latest one who's hidden power has been taken but luckily I was quick enough to cut him off and he was only able to carry your rage persona away from you which is ironic, considering it is the most powerful one of your six personas.**

"Personas? What do you mean by that?" June asked although he had a faint idea of what he was talking. "You mean those five guys I've heard earlier?"

**Yes. Those five were the rest of your personas, I'm sure you may have notice this but your emotions and feelings are very mixed and extreme, when I had brought you and your brothers upon this universe, some of my energy had mixed in with you three, causing some changes to your bodies. The most notable one would be the ability to use any energy abilities in the multiverse. The rest are more side effects than anything, a change in your personalities, moral sense and just general improvements in your bodies.**

"Energy? As in Ki? Chakra? Mana? All those things?"

**Yes. Every universe has their own unique energies, though that explanation could be saved for later.**

"So what are my personas?

Cosmo didn't reply. **Anywho, my time for today has ran out as it seems like you are waking up.** The world around them twisted and became distorted.

"Wait, I still have more questions." A bright flash of light enveloped them.

"Wait!" He called out, sitting up, his orange claw held up in front of him in a grabbing motion. He looked around, noticing that he was in a grassy building. He frowned, realising that what he saw could've been a dream. _A very stupid dream_.

"Heh, dreaming up a celestial being and emotions coming alive. How strange can my brain get," he said before seeing something in the corner of his eye.

In the darkness which was slowly lighting up, was a type of bag. He walked to it, wondering who would leave something like this in a forest.

The bag-or-backpack was dark, nearly as dark as the night sky, the patterns on it were similar to the ones he had saw in his 'dream' and the strangest part about the patterns were that they were moving as if it was the actual night sky.

"Okay, I don't know if I'm imagining it or if the bag have actual moving stars on it." He tried to ignore it and looked onwards, squinting his eyes as he pointed his tail at the bag.

Although his flaming tail had brighten his surroundings, the bag however wasn't reflecting its light instead it looked like it was absorbing the light. He briefly wondered if the bag was even there or if it was just his imagination playing tricks on him again.

He placed his claw on it, causing what looked like a small ripple on its patterns. It felt like a type of liquid and yet was solid at the same time.

_Kinda like jelly. _He noted. _Wait a second, a bag shouldn't feel like jelly. _

A small note pad materialised in front of him. Not expecting that, he jumped and the notepad fell onto the ground. "What the fudge?" He said, confused.

He picked up the notepad as words materialised on it. _English_ words which were strange enough seeing as he'd only seen Japanese words since he got here.

"My champion." He read out the words on the notepad. "I bestow upon you the 'Bag of Champions'. This bag contains a pocket dimension that allows you to store anything from a shoe to a tank. This bag already has some of the items from previous champions. Sincerely, Cosmo." He rose an eyebrow at that.

_Cosmo? Why does that name sound so familiar? _Then it dawned on him, he had heard it from his 'dream'!

He stared at the notepad in his claws. His eyes fixated on the name, then he narrowed his eyes at it. "Just who are you?" His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden growl.

He ignored it, knowing that it was just his stomach. "Guess I'm hungry." He sighed before looking at the bag. "Wonder if there's food in there." He thought out loud.

"... Nah." Thinking that anything edible in there would've been spoiled by now. He slipped his arm under the bag, weighing it.

To his surprise, it weighed almost like nothing. His arm now touching its bottom which was much more solid than what was above.

He slid his arms through the straps and adjusted the backpack into a more comfortable position. "I could get use to this." If he hadn't known better, he would've thought that the backpack was able to transform itself into any shape and size.

He snorted. _As if that could happen._

June looked back at the sleeping fox, wondering if he should wake her up. But he thought against it, knowing that some animals require more sleep than a human... firey lizard? Fire-type Pokémon? Eh, you get the idea.

His stomach grumbled, once again calling out for food. "Guess it's time to go look for food," he said. "Now where is that apple tree again?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Evie awoke with a yawn. The sunlight shining down on her brown coat through a hole in the roof.

She stood up and stretched, the resulting sounds of popping were music to her ears." Time to get up, Zeal," She chirped.

No response.

"Zeal?" She turned her head to the nest beside her before remembering the events of yesterday. "Dammit, sis. Just what have you gotten yourself into," she said before going out of the shack.

She looked at the grassy shack, remembering when she'd found it. Shaking her head to get rid of the memories. "No. It won't happen again, not when I can prevent it."

Her ears twitched, hearing the sounds of footsteps. _A biped, _She noted.

She took on a stance, her muscles tensing up as she was ready to run or fight the unknown.

A familiar clothed-Charmander appeared, "Oh it's just you," she said, relaxing though only slightly.

"Of course it's me. What did you think? A giant turtle with tank cannons on its back?" He spoke, sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're lucky that I'm taking pity on you."

"Pity?" June said.

"Yes. Pity," she said. "You've said it yourself that you're a human that doesn't even know the basics of surviving and you're from a universe where Pokémon do not exist. How else would you survive on your own?"

"Jeez, you don't have to be like that." His voice taking on a depressed tone, a black raining cloud appeared above his head.

Evie was bewildered as she looked curiously at the rain cloud, trying to figure out how he was able to create it.

June then stood up, the rain cloud vanished in an instant. "Well then. Pity or not. Let's go find our siblings."

Evie was unable to react at his sudden mood swing in time and just gave out a confused "What?"

"Come, I think I've got a clue on where they are," he said, thankful that Cosmo had at least told him where his brothers were via the notepad.

"And what lead you to that assumption?"

June hesitated, wondering if he should tell her. "Just a hunch."

"A hunch?" _Is__ he seriously basing his thoughts on a hunch?_ Evie thought, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"Yes. A hunch," he said with a smirk.

"Okay... How about we go get some food first before coming up with a plan."

"No need. I'd went out earlier and got some of those apples last night," he said, pulling out two large apples.

Evie was confused at seeing him seemingly pulled out two apples from nowhere.

In truth, those two apples he had were from the backpack. He found out that he could grab items by just putting his claws through the bag and think of what he had put in it.

He gave the apples to Evie, having already ate some earlier. He was glad that he was able to remember where the apple tree was.

After a few minutes, Evie had finished and tried to take lead again but June had stopped her.

"How about I take lead this time?"

Evie rose an eyebrow at him. "Why? Is it because of your hunch?"

"Yes."

"Are you seriously trying to say that you should lead just because of a feeling that you're getting instead of letting me, the one that actually knows where we're going?"

"Well when you said it like that-"

"Exactly, it sounds bad," she said. "You may have earned my trust but I will not allow our rescue mission to become a failure all because of a silly little hunch."

June realised that maybe calling Cosmo's helpful advice a hunch was a bad idea.

His mind ran through multiple ideas before scrapping them all. Not knowing what to do, he submitted to her... For now.

"Fine, we'll do things your way," he said.

Evie smiled, happy that he was finally giving in. She was getting tired of him being stubborn. "Now let's go."

June followed her, unsure whether he had chosen the right choice.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Waking up and stretching his body, the resulting cracks were music to his ears. "Ah~ much better." Dreamless sleeps were always his favourite.

"Time to wake up, Quil." He looked to his right, expecting to see his little brother but instead seeing a green dinosaur-like being.

The events of yesterday ran through his head as he sighed. "Right. We're in the Pokémon-verse." he said, looking down at the grass. "Brother."

His tiny paws clenched in anger. "I will end that bird."

His ears twitched again, something had triggered his sensitive ears again. While he was grateful for the improved hearing, he was starting to get annoyed when they kept twitching. "Who's there?" His voice almost came out like a hiss as he looked around, searching for the noise.

He caught a glimpse of something moving at the corner of his eye. He moved his head quickly to what he saw but he only saw trees and grass. Then he caught another glimpse of the moving object but when he turned to where it was, there was nothing.

Then something tapped him on his right shoulder. He turned around but saw nothing.

Already fueled by his earlier anger, he gave out a frustrated growl. "Who's there?" he said with a snarl.

A low chuckle answered him as he whipped his head around, seeing a large bipedal fox that was over three times the size of him.

He gulped at the sheer size of it as it bared its canines at him. "Glad to see you awake again, Ane."

Ane recognised that voice. "June?"

The fox chuckled. "No. That would be my creator. I'm Crude."

"Crude?" That name sounded familiar as if he had heard it before. Then it clicked. "You're that weird eye teeth thing from last night!"

Crude raised an eyebrow at that before grinning. "Good to see that you've remembered me. Now tell me what's your brother's been up to."

Seeing no reason not to trust him, Ane let out a sigh. "I'm sorry to tell you this but my brother..." It was difficult for him to say. "He's dead." he said not knowing how to feel about it.

Crude raised his eyebrow again. "Are you sure about that?"

"Look man, I just don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

Crude frowned, not sure why Ane would think June is dead. He knew this would get complicated if he just let it be. "Heh heh heh, actually Ane. Your brother, he's ain't dead. He survived."

"Yeah right," Ane said, not believing him.

"Look pal, you're in the Pokémon-verse, more specifically the anime Pokémon-verse. This multiverse's laws of physics and science are different from yours. For example, any living being in this world would have to take considerably amount of damage to even get hurt, much less burns, cuts or any moderate damage."

"Huh..." He trailed off. "Wait, does that mean June is alive?"

A barely see-able eye twitch appeared on Crude. "Yes."

Hope and happiness replaced the grief and hidden fear. "Quil! Wake up! Our brother's still alive!"

The human-turned-Pokémon awoke with a "Huh?"

"Our brother's still alive!"

Quil's eyes widened in shock. "He is?"

"Yes!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quil couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yesterday, he had seen his brother blown away and into a cliff, and now he was hearing that he was alive!

_But wait, _he thought. "Who told you that?"

"Crude, of course." His older brother said, pointing at the giant fox beside them.

"Crude?"

"Sup." Crude gave him a grin.

Quil frowned, having a strange feeling that he shouldn't trust him but seeing as his brother trusted him, he didn't give much thought to it.

"Now, Quil, Ane. There is something I would like to speak to you two."

"What is it?" asked Ane.

"It's-"

"Crude! The Zorua had escaped!" A Pidgey ran in front of them with its wings spread apart.

Crude gave off a surprised look. "What?" His surprise quickly transformed into anger. "Where is it?"

"We don't know. She'd somehow escaped and knocked out most of us, " Pidgey said with a panicked look.

"Imbeciles!" he shouted. Looking at the two brothers. "You two stay here! And you, Pidgey. Keep an eye on them. I'll handle this myself."

"G-got it." Pidgey saluted with its right wing before walking nervously towards the two brothers.

Crude disappeared in a bright flash, leaving the two brothers alone with the nervous Pidgey.

The Pidgey let out a sigh of relief. "Can't believe that actually worked." Then something strange happened. Pidgey's body began warping, distorting and twisting into a red blob before transforming into a familiar black fox.

Ane and Quil blinked in surprise. "Zeal?"

"Come on. He won't be distracted for long." The, usually energetic and childish, fox said in a more serious tone.

"What?" Ane asked, confused.

"We don't have time for explanations. We gotta get outta here."

"Why?" asked Quil.

Zeal groaned in annoyance. "We don't have time for this!" Taking both of them by force, she lifted both of them and placed them on her back, shocking both of them with her strength.

She closed her eyes, searching for the psychic energy in her. She felt it, slow and weak. She unleashed it through out her body. Her body felt lighter as the energy coursed through her body. "Hang on tight, guys."

"Wha-" And with that, she took off twice as fast as before.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Where are we?" June asked.

"At Perry's territory," she whispered. She glanced around the tree that she was hiding behind. She furrowed her eyebrows, confusion written over her face. "That's strange."

"What is?"

"This place is empty."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Evie looked unsure. "Maybe. But he doesn't usually leave this place alone."

"And that's bad because?"

"Never mind. It's probably a lucky break for us since he's gone." She walked into the open although her guard was still up. June quickly followed behind, observing the surroundings.

It was mostly barren grass, a large cave nearly identical to the one from yesterday. His tail illuminated the dark as he walked behind the fox.

He saw some nests around them, the nests were mostly empty and looked worn out as if someone had used them for a long time. He looked at the rocky walls of the cave and saw they went up so high that he couldn't even see the top.

"It's bigger on the inside." He chuckled to himself.

"Be quiet. We don't know if there's a Pidgey hidden around here."

"Got it." Knowing that she might be correct. He sighed. _I hope this doesn't lead to a dead end. _Kinda wishing that he hadn't just given up during their argument earlier.

After some time wandering around, June began to wonder if they were walking in circles or something as everything looked exactly the same.

"Just how big is this thing?" he asked. "It feels like we've been walking for hours.""This place can feel like that if you're unfamiliar with it, " Evie said.

"Wait. Does that mean you've been here before?"

"Only a few times. Usually because Zeal had gotten herself into some trouble, " She sighed. "Come on, let's go with your hunch. It doesn't look like Zeal's here." She walked past him.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Yes," she answered simply. "Now hurry up, we don't have much time."

June was still shocked but complied. He couldn't believe that she would just change to his 'hunch' just like that.

They gotten out of the cave without any problem. "How long were we in there?" June asked, seeing the sun only raising above the trees slightly.

"Judging by the sun, I'm saying about an hour." Her face scrunched up in anger. _Damn it_. _An hour has gone by and we still have nothing. _She didn't care about what June's hunch was, she'd never did. She had only agreed to it because there were no other choices.

"Erm... Should we get going?" June said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had appeared all of the sudden.

"Yes." She sighed. "Lead the way."

"Okay. Let's go-"

"Well. Well. Well. Look who we have here."

Evie and June looked surprised although Evie quickly recovered and got into a stance.

"You're that Fearow that was with Perry!" June stated.

"Yes. It is I, Rower. Perry's most trusted friend and the strongest of them all-"

"Can it, Rower." Perry said, slowly descending to the level of Rower.

"Aw c'mon, Perry. You ruined my villain monologue."

"We are _not_ villains."

"Of course we are. We're both working for an evil mastermind."

"Let me make this clear, Rower. We are NOT working for him."

"Didn't he threaten to kill you if you fail to capture these two?"

Perry didn't respond as the two looked at each other in silence.

"Shut it, Rower." Perry said, giving him a stern look. Avoiding the eyes of his friend, he gave off an annoyed eye roll.

"Hey, where did they go?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Zeal ran through the forest, dodging and jumping over broken tree trunks, bushes and other stationary items.

The two brothers, each holding onto the speeding fox for dear life.

Then she stopped suddenly. The two brothers were sent flying from her back and into a tree. "Ow," Ane said, holding his nose. "That hurts like hell."

"Ah..." Quil looked dazed, he stumbled around before falling on his belly.

"Hey, Quil. Are you alright?" Ane asked.

Quil took a moment to reply. "I'm fine. I think."

"Sorry... About... That," Zeal panted. Sweat coated her head as she took some deep breaths to calm her racing heart. "Just... How heavy are you two?"

"Um... I'm not sure. I was around seventy kg back when I was a human and Quil was around... Thirty. I guess?"

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't hear what I said?"

"I meant the human part."

"Oh um..." Ane scratched his cheek. "Well... I'm not sure how I should explain this... "

**(One explanation later)**"... And that's all that has happen since we've arrived here." Ane concluded.

A moment of silence passed through them.

"Are you serious?" Zeal said, her eyebrow raised as if doubting him.

"Yes..." Ane trailed off, feeling a bit uncomfortable when the fox looked at him. _Did she get bigger? _

Zeal sighed before shaking her head. "Never mind. We don't have time for this."

Ane's ears twitched suddenly, the sounds of footsteps entered his new ears. "We got company!" _Man, I've always wanted to say that._

"What?" Quil said as Zeal took on a battle stance.

The footsteps grew closer and were fast-paced.

Ane instinctively got on all fours, the fur on his back stood up.

Then the footsteps slowly died down as two figures emerged from the forest.

Ane stood up, his stance showing looks of shock.

"Brother?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

June and Evie ran as fast as they could, trying to gain some distance away the two birds.

June looked over his shoulder, checking to see if they were chasing them. Luckily, they seemed to have lost them.

"Hey, Evie. I think we've lost them," June said before seeing that she had stopped. "Evie?"

He saw that she was looking at something, he turned towards the direction where she was looking and froze.

"Brother?" He heard Ane said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

To say he was shocked was an understatement, he didn't knew if what Crude told him was true or not but seeing his brother in the flesh!

He knew now that everything Crude had said was true. Even if he didn't understand what he had said.

"Sup." And just as usual, his brother replied with a simple word.

"You had us worried, thinking that you've died."

"Well, what can I say. Nothing can kill me." His brother said, again in one of his cocky moods.

"You fuc-"

"Ah. Ah. Ah. No curse words." His brother said, wagging his finger at him.

He always hated how June never let's him curse, so instead he settled on a low growl.

"Brother, is that really you?" Quil asked.

"You can bet your dinosaur bulb, it's me."

While the brothers reunited, the sisters had a much different reaction towards each other.

"So this is where you'd been?" Evie said.

"Well sis, I was actually captured and been kept captive by Pidgeys and Spearows. It was awesome how I was able to trick them all with my disguise."

"Drop the act, Zeal."

The smile on Zeal's face strained a bit. "Are you sure, sis?"

"Yes. Those three aren't much of a threat and I don't think they would do anything to us."

"If you say so," Zeal said.

"Oh and by the way, Zeal."

"Hmm?"

"Your illusion's size is wrong again."

"Oh sorry," Her body glowed red before shrinking in size. "And by the way, there is this one weird looking Delphox looking for me."

"A Delphox?" A Delphox was uncommon to find in this forest, usually because most of them were loners and like to isolate themselves from the wild. So it was very strange to hear a Delphox in the wild, much less chasing her little sister. "Did they hurt you?"

"No. At least I don't think so."

Evie let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"What do we do with them now?"

"Well. We can't leave them here. Perry and Rower are searching for them and me."

"So we're stuck with them?"

"Pretty much."

"Well at least it's not someone we hate."

Suddenly, laughter could be heard around them, cutting through their conservation and shutting it down. "Well, ain't this a nice little predicament I'm in."

Evie and Zeal took on a defensive posture. "Who's there?" Evie said.

A miss-colored Delphox appeared through the trees, its body coated in a blue aura. Its feet hovering a few inches above the ground. "It is me, Crude."

"Crude?" June asked.

"Yes," Crude chuckled. "Although, June. You may know me as something else."

"How do you know my name?" June said, feeling uncomfortable that a complete stranger knew about him.

"It's simple. You've created me."

"I-What?"

"During our arrival into this universe, the laws of this universe plus the energy required for multiverse travel infused themselves into you three, causing us to awaken some of our energies. The Celestial Being responsible for our arrival didn't take account of how much energy our body would absorb.

"Every living thing has at least two-four kinds of personalities, the most basic minded ones would only have one or two. When our body absorbed the energy, it caused six embodiments of emotions to become sentient. I am one of these, the personification of your rage."

Crude observed the others' reaction, seeing June's, Evie's and Zeal's were mostly shocked and the other two were confusion.

"However during the trip here, I was taken by something and was sent here two months before your arrival," Crude turned to the two brothers. "I was hoping to gain some information from you two but it seemed like playing nice didn't work."

He snapped his fingers and a bright flash happened. When the light died down, the figures of Perry and Rower hovering next to him while covered in the same aura as him. "And you two. Hmm... I feel a bit merciful to you two so I'll let you live. However when I call for you two again, heh heh. Be ready for whatever I prepare." And with another snap, they disappeared.

_So this is who'd been after my sister. _Evie thought. _He's strong ***Gulp*** way stronger than Perry and Rower combined. _She turned her attention at the other fire-type. _And what does he mean by his personification_?

Crude turned towards the two foxes. "Oh and don't worry about your sister, Evie. I've already done what I needed."

Evie's expression quickly turned to anger when those words left his mouth. "You bastard! What did you do to her!"

"Oh, what fun would it be to tell you," Crude said with a smirk similar to June's.

In blind rage, she charged towards the hovering biped but was stopped in mid-air as she hovered above the ground.

"Now. Now. I've never wanted to have anything to do with your sister. That was all my new master's idea." Crude taunted her by wagging his finger at her.

Evie growled dangerously at him as she dangled in the air.

"Now, June. I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" he asked, hoping it'd be something easy since he wasn't sure if they could escape from him.

"In exchange for you and your brother's freedom, I want you to battle me."

"B-battle you?"

"Although regardless of your choice, I will still battle you."

June sweated a bit, his heart beating quickly at the prospect of fighting something stronger than him. "F-fine. I'll battle you." He gulped. "B-but on one condition."

"Go ahead."

June took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I want you to leave those two alone."

Crude gave a toothy grin at him. "Alright then."

June blinked in surprised. "Really?"

"Yup. Besides I have no use for them anyways although... Yes that could work."

June didn't like the look on his face, that sinister and mischievous grin that he had always imagined himself in.

He gulped, knowing that look was when he came up with a cruel idea.

Crude stared deep into Evie's eyes, his eyes glowed a crimson red before reverting his eyes to Zeal.

Evie shuddered a bit, it felt as if he had stared right into her soul and took a piece of it.

Crude teleported behind June, startling the heck outta him and sticking his claw into the backpack. He took out two pokéballs and disappeared in a flash.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" June cried out.

Crude's eyes glowed crimson again as he muttered in an unknown language. The pokéballs glowed for a moment before dimming down.

"H-hey, w-what do you think you're doing?" Evie stuttered out as Crude loomed over her, a gleam in his eye as he slowly approached with the pokéball.

"Boop," He tapped the front of her nose with the pokéball. Her body transformed into red energy before getting sucked into the open ball.

The pokéball wiggled one time. Two times. Threes times. And a ***Ding*** noise was the result as it stopped wiggling.

"One down, one to go..."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was, to put it simply, distracted. YouTube, internet problems and laziness being the main reasons.****Anyways, like it? Hate it? See you next chapter. Ciao for now. **


	6. Passing The Test

**Some things you may need to know.**

"Stuff." People talking.

_Things_. People thoughts.

**G'day**. Legendary Pokémon or Celestial beings talking.

"Morning." Pokémon talking being understood when near people.

"**Fire**!" Attack or Pokémon's moves names.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any other things that I may reference to.**

**Now on to the story.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

In the blink of an eye, Crude disappeared from sight before reappearing behind Zeal.

Not giving her time to react, he bonked Zeal with the pokéball, the same process happening to her. He dropped both of the balls on the grassy ground.

"Now that's over with." he said, snapping his fingers.

June and his brothers turned their heads in all direction as the terrain around them changed from a forest into a white, vast abyss of nothing.

"Like it? It was a gift from my master. My very own pocket dimension," He frowned, putting his finger under his chin. "Although it is a bit boring. ***Sigh*** This is what you get for only travelling through the multiverse for two months. Even if some universes have different time progressions, you still can't take much souvenirs when training."

"Um... Can I just say something?" Ane didn't give anyone any time to response as he yelled, "What the hell is going on?"

"Yeah!" Quil agreed.

"Oh right, you two still aren't caught up to this yet," Crude said. "How about you explain this for them, creator?"

"What? Why don't you explain it? You look like you know more about this."

Crude raised his eyebrow in response.

"Fine," He turned to his brothers. "Okay, here's the summary of it." He took a deep breath and said, "We were sent here into the Pokémon-verse by a Celestial Being whose name is Cosmo, and he has chosen me or maybe all of us as his champions. That guy over there is basically my rage which had somehow become alive and now he wants me to battle him. Oh and Cosmo also gave me a backpack that can store almost anything. "

"Wow. I-just-wow. I got nothing to say about that," Ane said.

"How about 'That sounds completely insane!'" Quil suggested.

"Yeah that works."

"I know it sounds a little bonkers but hey, we were kinda expecting it since we got here." June shrugged.

"Well I guess it's true," Ane said.

"We done here? Good," Crude said. "Now June, I have settled in some rules and restraints for this battle to make it more fair to you." Crude smirked.

_Now I know how my brothers feel when I always act like a cocky turd._ June thought with a sweat drop.

"I won't use any of the energy skills that I have gained over the past months other than some simple Pokémon 'Moves'. Anything else is allowed," Crude said, crossing his arms together.

"Okay, I guess that's fair. Hopefully, I can beat him," he whispered the last words softly. He could feel the nerves slowly coming back to him.

"And just to make sure these two won't intervene." He raised his claw in a grabbing motion, lifting his claw slowly as if raising something.

The ground shook suddenly. Everyone except for Crude struggled to stay on their feet as the ground wobbled and shook harder.

Walls of polished stone bricks slowly rose from the ground, stopping at about ten meters. Then, the walls went horizontal, closing off the white sky.

Then, the walls turned into a shade of purple as a couch appeared in the middle of the room with a coffee table in front of it.

"And... done. Whew, that took a lot outta me," Crude wiped the sweat that was starting to form around his furry-head. "Now you two stay in here while we battle. Tah tah."

Crude and June disappeared in a flash, followed by the sound of a pop.

Silence filled the relatively empty room as Ane and Quil tried to process what just happened.

"O~Kay..." Ane said, weirded out. "Now what do we do?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A tear in the fabric of space appeared in the empty air.

The hole grew bigger, sucking in the air before two objects were flung out of it.

Crude was curled up in a ball as he flew through the air before sticking a perfect landing.

June's landing was however not as graceful.

Landing on his snout was not fun.

"Ow," he said, getting up on his feet. "That hurts."

"Heh heh, sorry. Forgot the Pokémon-verse's laws doesn't affect this dimension much," Crude said, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Laws?"

"Well I wouldn't want to delve into a thirty minute long explanation," He said, shrugging.

"Fine," June said, spreading his arms to his sides, his claws tightening into small fists.

"Um. What the heck are you doing?" Causing June to stop whatever he was doing to respond.

"Err... Fighting stance?"

"Looks more like you're ready to dance," Crude said, "And trust me. We are not gonna dance."

June rolled his eyes before saying, "Well how do you fight?"

"I focus primarily on aggressive and quick strikes," He said, "But that's about the only thing I'm gonna tell you. You should learn your own style as I did-" He shuddered for a moment. "-But for now, take on what a normal Charmander would do."

"You mean 'Go in claws and flames blazing'?"

"Yes. Now before we start, I want you to know." He narrowed his eyes as they glowed dangerously. "You should come at me with the intent to kill."

Those words sent chills down his spine. He didn't knew he had it in him to be that scary.

_Intent to kill, huh? Hope I got it in me._ He raised his claws in a grabbing motion before charging forward.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"And that is how you do it." Ane finished.

"Uh huh, yeah got it," Quil said, not really caring as he sat on the couch, staring at the coffee table with a dull expression.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Quil changed his view from the table to his brother. "Yes?"

"Liar."

"What, it's not my fault there's literally nothing to do here. Not to mention we don't have any food in here and I am hungry." He looked at his brother questioningly. "And are you sure there's nothing cool in here?"

"I don't know. I didn't really check." Ane shrugged.

"Well shouldn't you check?"

"Nah. Too lazy."

"***Sigh*** Well, what do you think our brother is doing?"

"Obviously fighting that Crude guy."

"Who do you think is winning?"

"Well I think-"

The two pokéballs which were brought with them, opened up, two blue beams of light came out and landed on the coffee table.

The blue beams of light changed colors and formed two fox-shaped silhouettes.

Ane jumped out of his seat at the sudden noise while Quil screamed a bit in fright.

"That... was tough." Evie panted. She looked at her sister. "You alright, sis?"

"Yeah," Zeal said, her breathing a little ragged. "How do other Pokémon like these?" Looking at the pokéball with a pained look.

"Oh hey, it's you two. Kinda forgot about you two," Ane said, returning to his seat with a sheepish face.

"Where are we?" Evie askedasked, her breathing steadying itself into a normal pace.

"I'm not sure but I think Crude said it was his pocket dimension," Ane said.

"Crude." Evie growled. "Where is that bastard?"

"Well... Here's the thing, my brother is kinda fighting him."

"What?! Is he insane?" Evie shouted.

"Maybe?" Quil shrugged.

Evie groaned. "What is wrong with humans and their tendencies to do something that is likely to get them killed."

"There's nothing to worry about, Evie. I don't think that Crude will kill him," Ane said.

"And how can you be sure of that? Do you even know what _he_ is?" Evie said, glaring at him.

"Well not really but do you?"

"I... don't. But I know how Pokémon react. I know the type of Pokémon he is and I am telling you that he is not natural. Those eyes" -She shivered- "those are the types that have killed hundreds without remorse."

"Wait how do you know that?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Staring at the sky for a brief second before looking down.

A bright flash of light suddenly appeared, effectively blinding them for a short period.

"What's going on?" Quil asked, raising one of his forelegs to shield his eyes.

A voice sliced through the light as it dimmed. **So glad of you to ask, my little one.**

The tone of that voice set alarms off in Evie's and Zeal's head.

"Who's there?" Evie's fur risen intimidatingly, causing her to look like she had gotten bigger.

Zeal backed up, her body imitating the stance of her sister.

**Oh how ****adorable. **A dark, wispy purple smoke cloud emerged from the dying light.

The cloud whisked around them before stopping in front of Evie.

The cloud hovered in front of the distraught fox before an arm formed from it.

The cloudy arm smoothen itself, turning into a rocky material.

Another arm, this time taking on a liquid-like form, was created from the smoke cloud.

The cloud then generated the rest of the body, starting with the torso, the legs and finally the head. Each part of the body was a representative of an element.

The head had no skin, muscles nor tissues, only the bare skull of it could be seen under the fire. The torso, a nature type of look; grass, vines, leaves and any other plant-like things.

The legs however weren't legs at all, they were instead a small self-sustaining tornado.

**Look at you. Thinking you could make threats towards me. **The strange being laughed, placing its rocky arm on her head. **That's just cute. **

Evie shivered from the touch. The power of the being pouring down on her.

She shook her head, partially reducing the instinctual fear in her. She growled at the being.

"Wh-who are you?" Zeal asked.

**You may know me as Crude's master. **A creepy bony smile appeared on his burning head.** I am here to give you two options. ****Option one, you can all stay here and observe the battle through this. **

A large rectangular screen appeared in front of the table. Showcasing Crude and June talking to each other.

**And option two, you can try and escape this place****. Good luck, ****my little ones. **He disappeared in a bright flash.

"Gah, what is with this guy and lights," Ane said, rubbing the blurriness away with his paws.

"Zeal." Evie turned to her sister who nodded at her.

The two foxes faced the walls together. Small balls of darkness appeared in front of their open mouths, slowly increasing in size until it was the size of a watermelon.

"**Shadow Ball!**" The two balls of darkness blasted through the wall, creating a hole large enough for an adult human.

"Come on, let's go," Zeal said, looking back at the two.

"Right." Ane nodded.

Ane and Quil followed through the hole. The sight they saw shocked them as they slowed to a stop beside the two foxes.

"What the hell?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**~(Pokémon Battle Music - Start -)~**

June paused in his charge. His non-existent ears twitching. "Hey do you hear that?" He said before feeling a blast of wind passing beside him, looking behind him. He saw some rocks digging into the white ground before disappearing.

"Stay focus or that won't miss next time." Crossing his arms. "And yes, I hear that. It's the obvious sound of the Pokémon battle music. My master tends to activate the musical part of a universe. Just... ***Sigh*** try not to be surprised when a main character just randomly burst into a song." His voice held a slightly annoyed tone.

"Okay then?" he said, not sure how'd that work.

"Just try to ignore it. I don't really know how it works." Crude shrugged before slipping into a fighting stance. "Now come at me."

June charged with a battle cry, not caring for subtlety. He jumped before punching Crude in his abdomen.

June dropped to the ground, holding his fist in pain. "Ah! What the hell are you made of?"

"Fur, skin and a whole lot of sweat."

"First, ew and second, ow." Rubbing his fist gently.

"Don't try to use regular physical hits on me unless you're strong enough to break bricks with a slap."

"If I can't hit you then what am I supposed to do?"

"Try using your... Dammit, what was this universe's energy again? Oh right it's Aura. Try using your Aura," he said before noticing June's deadpan look. "What?" Then it clicked him. "Right, you still haven't unlocked it yet. Okay then, let's do this." Rocks about the size of basketballs materialised around him.

Crude grinned viciously at him. "Look out, creator 'cause I am about to rock you."

"Wha-" He was cut off as pain rocked through his body, falling down on his back with enough force to crack the 'ground'. "Ow, I think you broke my everything."

"Oh, man up, would ya," he said. "I've already activated and increased the healing benefits of my dimension. Sure, I may have broken some of your bones but they have already healed in the time that I've been talking."

And true to his words, June felt the pain quickly disappearing as he got up but the pain quickly returned as he felt himself crashing onto the small crater again.

"And just in case if you need me to say this; DODGE!"

"Really? The DBZA Piccolo meme?" June said, getting onto his feet with a 'Are you serious?' look.

"Oh don't worry. It's not like I'm gonna say it every time I try to attack you 'cause otherwise that'd get pretty stale. And unlike you, I don't always try to milk something entertaining until it dried up."

June sighed before feeling his body kissing the ground again." Agh, would you stop that!"

"Not until you learn to dodge."

"Because that is so much easier said than done." Sarcasm dripping out of his mouth like venom. He then quickly moved to the left, narrowingly dodging the rocks that blasted the crater into a bigger hole. "There I'd dodged it, ya happy now?"

"Oh hoh, there is much more to battling than just dodging, creator."

"***Sigh*** I know."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The two brothers went into the hole created by the explosion and was greeted with the sight of a large and long, dark room.

The room was then blasted by an absurdly bright light, revealing something.

Ane wasn't sure what it was and neither did the others.

It was big - that was what Ane was sure of - as big as a building with three floors. It resembled a sphinx but with the face was of a dragon, the tail of a wolf and the wings of an eagle. It was also standing upright with a menacing look on its draconian face.

"**HALT! Who goes there?**" The massive being shouted, looking down at them. "**State your business and I-**" The creature paused as it processed what it was seeing. "**How peculiar. A yellow rodent, a green dinosaur and two foxes, all of which containing a strange energy.**"

The beast sighed. "**_He_**** must be behind this again.**"

**Quit your whining**** and do your job. **A voice commanded in its mind.

"**Fine.**"

Lightning struck the ground behind it. "**Thou shall require three items to escape thy prison,**" bellowed the creature. "**Behind me are three doors, each of you could enter them separately or together. Once you have retrieve an item inside each door, you will be transported outside which then you can help your friend.** **Now if you will excuse me, I'll just stay here and act like a statue until someone from my own universe stumble upon this tomb. **" And with that the creature turned into solid stone.

The four were however too confused to reply to the creature/statue.

"Alright... then," Evie said, walking past the statue.

"So we just have to get these 'items'? Sounds pretty easy, don't 'cha think, Quil? Quil?" Looking around for his brother when he didn't respond.

He saw his brother and Zeal inspecting the statue.

"This is so weird," Quil said.

"I know right?" Zeal said. "First, this weird Pokémon just suddenly appeared and then it'd just suddenly turned to stone. Man, I wonder what other weird things we could encounter with you guys."

Evie shook her head at her sister. Knowing no matter how mature she could be, she was still a child at heart. She looked at the three doors behind the statue, seeing signs above each of them.

"Offense, defense and trivia?" She wasn't sure what the last one had meant but she had a clue on what the first two were.

"Hey, what 'cha doing?" Ane asked, walking around the statue. "Oh, are these the doors that thing had said?"

"Yes, as you can see, each of these doors have a sign and I think that they have something to do with what's inside them," Evie said. "Offense which I think will have something to do with battling; Defense feels like we have to protect something and Trivia... I have no idea what that means." Evie went into a thinking pose with her eyes scrunched up and her paw under her chin.

"Oh, trivia. It means like answering questions and stuff."

"Oh... fuck." Making Ane raised an eyebrow at her cursing.

"Just gonna ignore that," Ane said, walking towards one of the doors. "So which one should we go first? Offense, defense or trivia?"

"It shouldn't matter, we have to go to all of them in the end."

"Hey sister, what 'cha found?" Zeal said, interrupting their conversation before seeing the doors. "Now what are these?"

"They're doors leading to the 'items', " Evie answered. "Any ideas what those could be?" Taking a glance at Ane but he didn't notice it.

"Oh, right," She said before looking at the doors. "Which one should we go through?"

"Let's go with offense, that sounds fun," Ane said.

"Haha- No," She said. "Look I don't know if you know this but you two aren't... how do I put it this nicely..." She shrugged. "Aren't that strong, in fact if I had to use the human level method of scanning our strength, I would put you guys on Level Zero."

"Oh..." His ears drooping as he looked at the ground.

"So why don't you and your brother stay here while we do this."

"Okay." His voice in a lower tone than before.

"Come on, Zeal." Walking through the first door with Zeal following her.

_Grr__... how dare she. Thinking I'm weak... I'll show her. _His tiny paws clenching into fists. "Come on, Quil. Let's go."

"Huh?" Quil said before noticing his brother moving away from him. Not wanting to be left behind, he quickly followed in pursuit. "So where are we going?"

"To show her..." Looking down at his tightly clenched fists in anger.

"Show who?"

That reduced his rage a bit. "Oh y'know, her."

"Who?"

"Evie. Goddammit!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, you don't have to get angry like that."

"Come on, let's go."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Crude frowned, watching his creator as he ran from his attacks in the most unenthusiastic way possible.

_What is wrong with him? How can he be so damned uninterested in feeling pain unless... _He looked downat his body before raising his right claw into the air.

His claws grew longer and sharper before he brought it down on himself, slashing himself on his torso. He winced slightly, blood now pooling from his newfound wound.

Then in the blink of an eye, the pain faded and the wound quickly mended itself. _No wonder. I've accidentally increased the healing rate too much._

Closing his eyes, he channeled his energy into the dimension. _And done._ _Now to inform him__... although I could just let him think he won't feel pain and then blammo! It'll hurt him more than he would expect. _He let out a nasty grin.

June ran at a relatively slow pace. He had ran with all his might earlier, for some odd reason he hadn't felt any fatigue from doing so, but when he slowed down a bit and looked at the floating rocks, he realised that they weren't really gonna kill him and were only gonna chase him but were still going slower than his speed.

He had tried 'dodging' but the rocks would recreate itself after hitting the ground.

Then all of a sudden, he felt a slight chill crawling on his back. It felt like the world around him had suddenly changed... either that or he was about to be in a world of pain.

He shrugged. Not really caring since he knew that Crude wouldn't dare kill him, he saw the way Crude had acted around him and from the way of his creation, he had a guess that he was about a few months old regardless of his appearance.

Still he knew that he was dangerous if being able to transport him to an entirely alternate dimension and changing its fundamental laws of physics and the workings of it were any clues.

His mind gave him a slight tingling feeling as if it was warning him of something.

Then without warning, he felt his body moved quickly to the side. The second his body collided with the ground, the rocks launched at his previous position the second later.

"Okay~ what the heck was that?" he said to himself, wondering why his body had suddenly moved to the side.

The answer given to him was a bright flash of orange and a burning feeling around his body. It was painful even though it was less painful than the rocks, it had still hurt him for a longer time.

That unsettled him as earlier, pain had quickly disappeared. It was so quick that he had barely felt the pain if only for a brief second.

But this was longer, the pain had lasted a lot longer than before.

He hissed in pain as the orange vanished. His body still screaming out for him before the pain slowly dissipated.

"Figured he added the Pokémon type resistance and weakness to you guys," Crude said, appearing behind him.

"What the hell did you do?" June asked.

"Oh y'know. Teaching you a lesson," he said. "I know you may think I'm not scary, I'll admit that it's true. No one was scared of me before."

_They were bloody terrified of me__. _He mentally added.

His voice then took on a sharp edge. "But you better take this seriously before I do it myself."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever," June said, dismissing his threat.

Crude growled. To say he was frustrated would be an understatement.

He couldn't believe that his creator was so infuriating to work with. His vision to fill with red-_No, not again_.The redness slowly subsided as he calmed himself so he wouldn't turn his creator into a red mess... but that didn't mean he couldn't torture him.

Meanwhile, June was casually walking away from the plotting fox.

Unaware that Crude was thinking of a plan to break him.

He thought back to his actions during the battle and wondered if it was a good idea to anger a being that was several times stronger than him.

_Eh, if he gets mad. He probably wouldn't be able to focus._ He shrugged.

"_I don't think getting him angry is a good idea, creator._"

June looked around before shaking his head. "Great. Now I'm hearing things."

"_Oh don't be silly, creator. If you are hearing things then we must be hearing things too._"

He ignored the voice, feeling like he already had too much to deal with.

He sighed. _First, getting into the Pokémon universe then it turned out that Celestial beings exist and then finding out that somehow my emotions have manifested themselves into six different personalities and now getting taken into a pocket dimension to fight one of the personae who has somehow escaped._

While it had been fun for the first few hours, it became pretty stressful and overwhelming when it didn't seem to stop.

And now, he had to add hearing voices to his list._ Great, this day can't possibly get any weirder._

Then Crude popped into existence in front of him.

He sighed. _I spoke too soon._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As soon as they entered the door, rows of blue holographic letters appeared in front of them.

Then, a female voice spoke monotonely. "_Welcome travelers beyond this world. This tomb contains three levels, pass through each and you shall be awarded __freedom and the 'Item of Encasement'__._"

"'The Item of Encasement'? Wonder how that would look like," Quil said.

"Who cares," Ane said as the text withered away.

The duo walked passed the withering text when suddenly they starting glowing brightly.

"What's happening?" Quil asked.

"I don't know," Ane said, slightly panicking.

When the light dimmed down, the two were dressed in different clothing.

Ane instead of wearing the shirt from before, now sported a white safari-style shirt and a leather jacket. His hat was replaced with a black fedora, he also had a satchel and a whip on his right hip.

Quil however wasn't wearing any clothing but was given a three strand laid rope and a small dagger that was attached to a belt that was around his bulb.

"Okay, this is strange," Ane said, looking at his new wardrobe.

"Tell me about it, my bulb thing feels weird."

"Anyways, let's get going. We wouldn't want to lose them."

"Right."

The two walked through the tomb quietly, occasionally taking a look at the sandstone walls and admiring how ancient it felt.

_Man. This must be how going to Egypt feels like, _Ane thought to himself before feeling his feet sinking into the floor. Quickly glancing down, he saw that his foot had stepped on a pressure plate.

He recognised the classic way of a trap being triggered.

Quickly reacting, he pushed his brother to the ground. A moment later, streams of arrows whisked past their head, piercing into the sandstone walls before the arrows stopped firing.

"Woah. That was a close one," Quil said.

"Yeah." Ane agreed. "I think this place is riddled with traps."

"Kinda like Alex." Quil mused.

"Yup."

"Guess we gotta be careful."

Ane slowly got up, carefully placing his left paw on the ground.

His paw made contact with the floor.

Sweat dripped from his head.

***Click!***

Another volley of arrows whisked past his head, piercing through his hat and taking it with them.

Ane's heart beated furiously, seeing that he had almost died for the second time.

He didn't dare to risk his head again.

"Let me try," Quil said. Ane reluctantly let him.

Quil took a deep breath before placing one of his paws in front of him but was however met with another click and more arrows.

"What the?" Quil placed another paw on a different plate and was met with the same results. "How the hell are we suppose to do this?"

Ane took a look at the holes which the arrows had came out of and back to him and his brother.

He facepalmed when he realised the problem. "Quil."

"Yes?"

"We're freaking idiots."

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at the arrows and us."

Quil did what his brother told him, looking at the holes before looking at himself and his brother. Upon realization, Quil let out an understanding "Oh".

Ane sighed before crawling as the arrows whizzed past his head. The barrage stopped as he reached the end of the trap with Quil following behind him.

Ane looked back at the trap with disappointment. "That was way too easy."

"Um..."

"What?"

"I don't think that was the end."

"Well duh. You don't have to say the obvious," Ane said before darkness engulfed them.

"What's going on?"

"I don't kno- Woah!" Ane cried.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I tripped on something." Ane replied.

"Like what?"

"I don't know but it feels large and slimy."

"Erm... Ane." Quil's voice quivered a bit. Seeing two pairs of eyes sneaking behind him.

"Wha-" Then without warning, he was dragged away by the scruff of his neck.

"Ane?" A big fluffy object then pushed Quil. He tried to resist the fluffy object but was too weak to overpower it.

"Ow ow ow ow..."

"Mmph." Quil tried to talk but his mouth was muffled by the fluffy object.

Ane tried to grab whatever was dragging him but couldn't. He cursed at his situation before thrashing around, hoping to loosen the grip of whatever was holding him.

But alas, it was useless as he was thrown into a hole in the ground. The weightlessness accompanied him for a few moments before he felt his back hitting the solid ground. "Ow. My back."

Then he heard the screaming of his brother before seeing him landing on the ground with a 'Thud.'

"Ouch."

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I think so." Getting up on fours, he looked at the hole that they had fallen through. "Where are we?"

"I don't know."

Then, they heard something landing behind them. Looking back, they saw Zeal and Evie looking at them with an angry look.

"I think we're in trouble," Quil said.

Ane gulped. "Eyup."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What do you want?" June said, irritated.

Crude blinked. _What's up with him?_

The first time he'd seen someone like this was when he was learning offensive magic and had tried to kill the goblin that was chasing him.

He had also learned how it felt to feel fear that day.

His master had been a sadistic bastard and while he couldn't say it didn't give him great results, he also couldn't say that it would work for most people throughout the multiverse.

Now that he thought about it, this whole thing about trying to help his creator to unlock this universe's energy was nearly the exact same as when his master tried to help him unlock some of the multiverse's energy... Minus the goblins and other ungodly monsters.

A shame really, he thought his creator would be able to handle it. He knew that if he kept going, his creator would sooner or later, die.

He sighed. Knowing that he had no choice but to change his tactics.

"Alright! I've decided." Crude suddenly exclaimed, surprising June in the process. "June. I'd realised that what I'm doing is not working."

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"So instead of doing what my master did to me. I'll be doing this the old fashioned way."

The scenery around them changed from white emptiness to a dark grey empty room.

After a moment or two, June was about to express his opinion but was interrupted when wooden dummies appeared, followed by a treadmill and a small shack.

Crude clapped his claws happily. "Alright, let's begin."

He then noticed the strange look that June was sending him. "What?"

"Err... I don't know how to say this so I just yell it to you." He took a deep breath. "First things first. What the hell is wrong with you? Earlier you looked like you were gonna kill me and now look at you, acting all giddy giddy like a little child. And second, why the hell is there a treadmill there? And if you could make things appear out of thin air, why didn't you do it earlier to block me off? And lastly, where in the flying ducks are my brothers? "

"You could say I have a change in mind. Come, creator. We shall unlock your Aura."

_What the hell have I just got myself into?_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Just what are you two doing here?" Evie said, creeping her way towards the two.

"Well we just thought that... Um..." Quil stuttered, unable to come up with something.

"We wanted to help you." Ane finished for his brother. "It's our brother out there that is in trouble and like all siblings do, we gotta stick together like glue on a paper."

"Dude, that was the worst metaphor I've ever heard."

"Shut up."

Evie sighed, knowing that if she had fingers, she'd be rubbing her temples with them. "Look. I know both of you really want to help but this place is dangerous and you two aren't experienced enough yet to beat a Ratata."

_I guess, it is kinda true_. Ane admitted. "Well maybe if you let us help, we could learn."

Evie was ready to respond but was cut off by Zeal. "I think that's a wonderful idea," she said, ignoring her sister's surprised "What?".

She pulled her sister and took a couple of steps away from them. "Could you give us a minute? Thanks."

The two took a couple of steps away, walking around the corner and out of their sight.

"Zeal. I don't know what you're trying to do but you'd better have an explanation."

"Okay, hear me out, sis." She smiled. "These two are determined to help, they've probably never been able to help much. I can see the desperation in them, the drive to be useful and not be a liability..."

"Go on," Evie said.

"What I'm saying is that these two could be useful to us, I can feel myself in them." Zeal gave her a pleading look.

Evie's eyes twitched but she stood firm.

Zeal's widened her eyes, slight tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

They kept at it for several seconds before one of them finally succumbed to the other.

"Fine." Evie sighed. "But you're the one to hold responsibility for this."

"You won't regret it, sis."

"I hope not," she muttered under her breath before walking to meet with the two.

"Alright, so where do we start?" Ane asked.

Evie rose an eyebrow before narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Well you weren't really that far from us. Plus it's not our fault that we have better hearing now."

Evie sighed. "Whatever. Let's just go before I change my mind."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The team made it through the various traps of the first level before finally stumbling across the second one.

Like the first one, a row of blue holographic text appeared in front of them.

"_Congratulations on making it to the second level_," the monotonous feminine voice said. "_Now what lies through this place aren't traps nor wild beast instead you shall be fighting the most dangerous of all creatures. Beware, travellers as this day may be your last."_

"Isn't that just a bit too early for our last day? I mean this is only the second level, right?" Ane asked but the voice didn't answer him.

Evie and Zeal walked forward, Ane and Quil followed behind them.

Their surroundings had changed from an ancient temple look to a futuristic hallway.

The walls were a bright blue and were made of a type of metal. Lights and wires could be seen engraved in the walls.

Electricity sometimes sparked through the wires as the four quietly went through the desolate hallway.

Finally they stumbled onto the end of the hall, light pouring into the hallway.

As they crept closer to the end. Noises akin to thunder roared through the narrow hall, the noise echoing as they bounced off the walls.

Suddenly, the light glowed brighter. An exciting robotic voice said, "Welcome visitors from across the multiverse. Today, we have four new contestants, so let's welcome them with a big round of applause."

Then they appeared in the middle of an open field, the ground under them were made of a smooth metallic material. Hundreds upon hundreds of strange humanoid aliens, robots and humans sat on the cavea around them.

A humanoid robot in a weird hemispherical machine floated in front of them. "Now would you mind informing everybody of who and what you are?" His right hand transformed into a microphone as he held it in front of them.

He frowned slightly when none of them responded. But it was quickly replaced by a large grin. "Well folks, it seems like these four are a bit nervous but don't worry we will flash a screen that be showing their basic information."

The robot hit a button on his hovercraft and a big, blue rectangular light appeared in front of them then it quickly flew around the crowd, flashing several things before disappearing.

"Now that you all know what these little critters are. I guess it's time to see if they're worthy enough."

"What the heck is going on?" Zeal asked the two brothers as the robot flew higher.

"I don't know," Ane replied, looking up at the robot as it talked in some sort of language that he couldn't understand.

The robot then flew around them as it continued talking to the strange beings from above. Then it stopped talking before a pillar of light appeared a few meters away from them.

The robot hovered in front of the pillar of light and said, "Now we all know the drill here, fight the most dangerous creatures of their multiverse. The challenge which all of you have gone through so let's give them some encouraging words and see if they will make it or not."

As the light slowly faded away, the robot said, "Presenting their multiverse's most dangerous creatures-"

The light dimmed down, showing several shadowy figures but on closer inspection, the figures looked like humans but dressed in dark armor.

Their heads were covered in a helmet that was made of a black metal with a glass panel shielding their eyes from danger.

The body armor they wore, covered their entire body. It was also pretty bulky, suggesting that it was tough and could probably take a beating from an Ursaring.

It also looked like something from a video game that her former trainer had played. Evie noted that they were also carrying a long black metallic stick in their arms.

She growled slightly, knowing exactly what those were and what they could do.

There were at least a dozen of those soldiers, all of which were wearing the same armor.

But there was one person that was different. A man who unlike the others didn't wore armor or carried a weapon in his arms. This man wore a standard white shirt and jeans. A large grin plastered on his face.

The man had a somewhat cheery aura although it felt artificial like the armored ones' aura, which were intimidating and cold.

"... Well folks, it seems like they're up against humans... again." The excitement in his voice had faded away. _Strange. I thought their most dangerous critter ain't a human? _

Several groans of disappointment and some "Are you kidding me?" were thrown at the robot.

A blonde woman wearing a green tank top, rose an eyebrow at their protests. "What's wrong with humans?" she said to the green alienoid beside her.

The alien let out a sigh. "Nothing really. Humans are pretty powerful and all and like it or not, they are very pest-like, what with their ability to reproduce and conquer a planet in only a few centuries but for the past few 'challenges', we've seen nothing but humans for almost forty times. It gets a little boring when all they do is use their guns and shoot."

"Hmm... fair point." Most of the 'challenges' she'd seen were human related, while one time had been the challenger and his opponents fighting each other with elemental abilities, the rest were mostly gun fights and the challengers would usually fail before having to retry again.

She grimaced slightly when she heard the loud noises of the guns, hoping that these animals would somehow avoid it.

Evie quickly leapt into action once she saw the men's fingers twitched near the trigger. She used her **Protect** but instead of the usual round force field, it was now however a thin wall, shielding them from the bullets of the guns.

Now that had caught the audience's attention.

The bullets pounded on the force field, not even making a slight dent to it.

"Zeal! A little help here!" Evie shouted, sweat dripping down her head as she struggled to maintain the field.

"Zeal?" She glanced at her sister through the corner of her vision, noticing that she had became as stiff as a wooden plank. "Dammit, Zeal! Snap out of it!"

She then moved her head a bit to face the other two. "You two. Do something!"

"Huh?" Ane said before shaking his head as he focused on the task at hand.

"Right," he said, walking slowly to her. "What do you want us to do?"

"Get your brother to snap my sister out of her trance," she commanded. "You... do you know any attacks?"

"Um. Does punching count?" At the sight of her deadpan, he quickly added, "Guess not."

Evie sighed. "Alright then, here's the plan. Once they start reloading, I will drop this shield and I want you to knock at least one of them out."

"And how exactly am I suppose to do that?" Ane said, giving her his own deadpan stare.

"You're a Pokémon! Tackle them, scratch them, bite them- Whatever! Just do what it takes to beat them."

"Alright, Quil. You heard her."

"Um... alright," he said, a bit nervous but he complied anyway.

Ane fell into a four legged running stance, like the one he'd seen Ash's Pikachu did. He realized that it was sorta weird when his body felt more natural on fours than on his feet.

It was strange to see everything getting slightly bigger as well as having to be on all fours. He was cut short of his musings when he heard a sudden shout of "Now!"

He saw the force field disappearing in an instant as he saw the soldiers started to reload their guns.

Evie charged forward as her body became coated with a white aura then she became a blur. The soldiers were all quickly taken down one by one, the brown blur moved from human to human, striking them hard on their armored vest as well as leaving a few cracks on them.

The soldiers faded away before they could hit the ground.

And then there was only one, a guy who didn't look like he was even supposed to be here. His face still held that stupid looking grin.

Evie sighed a breath of relief, glad that this one didn't look like much of a threat. "Hey, Ane. It's your turn."

Ane charged at him at a moderate pace, making sure he didn't trip over his own feet.

When he was at a relatively close distance, he jumped and smacked the man right in the chest or at least that's what would've happened if the man didn't grabbed him by the tail.

Ane was shocked at the what happened, the feeling of weightlessness combined with the fact that all of his blood was rushing to his head made him thought he saw the man's grin grew larger.

But then he saw something strange as the man held him upto eye level, something was moving in his eyes.

Something blue and wispy bounced around in his eyes, producing a little ***Whish*** noise that was almost inaudible.

The man's eyes turned sharp, the wisp in his eyes turned red and bounced furiously.

Then all of the sudden, the man burst into flames.

Ane's eyes widened in fright before shutting them tight when the flames crawled onto the man's arm.

He waited.

And waited.

But nothing came.

He peeked through his half-opened eyelids before widening them in surprise. "What the?" he muttered out.

The man no longer stood there. A dark purple, almost black in color, bipedal fox had taken the man's place. It had three red claws with strong big arms, around its neck was a darker shade of purple fur. It had a large and red voluminous mane that had shades of purple sticking out of it, its hair was wrapped up into a ponytail by a teal bangle. Its eyes were red-rimmed with light blue irises.

_A Zoroak? _Ane thought, surprised.

The Zoroak grinned, showing off its teeth at him. "You didn't honestly think that humans were the most dangerous in the Pokémon multiverse, did ya?" Its voice sounding deep and somehow high-pitched at the same time.

The Zoroak's body went up in flames again, this time taking the form of a Machamp. It looked away from Ane, finally taking a view of the place around them.

It grinned. "Heh heh heh, so much new bodies and each of them containing different energies." It then dropped Ane right on his head, resulting in a painful sounding ***Thud!******* and an "Ow."

It licked its lip as it stared hungrily at the crowd. Its body then into an amalgamation of flesh and tissue before two large orange bat-like wings sprouted out of its back, its face and body now resembling a dragon, a Dragonite to be exact.

With a flap of its newly-acquired wings, it quickly reached the sky in under a second. Analysing the people on the cavae, it locked eyes with a man wearing a red cap with the letter 'M' on it. "You'll do." It grinned maliciously. Taking the form of the chubby man, it cupped its hands and placed them next to its hip before thrusting them forward, releasing an enormous torrent of fire at the crowd.

The red capped man widened his eyes for a split second before narrowing them and unleashing his own torrent of flames.

The two flames collided with each other and began a battle for dominance.

The copycat's flames were slowly being overwhelmed so he decided to dodge it. It sidestepped away, causing the flame to pass beside it as the fire harmlessly flew into space

The copycat lifted the side of its left handed glove, taking out a small blue flower.

It then crushed the flower into pieces and absorbed them, its red cap and blue overalls changed to cyan and red respectively.

"This is new." It smirked. Noticing two bulky robots flying up to it from the edge of its vision.

It spun a perfect one eighty degree and shot a blue fire-like ball at them. Freezing a small portion of one of the robots' arm.

The robot vibrated its arm at a high frequency, shattering the ice instantly as it charged forward, punching the copycat right in the face.

The copycat didn't have time to respond before its eyes rolled into the back of its head. It plummeted to the ground as its body began to change shapes. Its coloration turning into a light purple and its body resembling a blob.

"Welp, there goes another one," the robot said. He faced the audience with a heavy sigh. "Sorry folks but it seems like another one of our duplicates has rebelled... again."

_Probably best if we remove their freewill__, _he thought grimly, not really liking the idea of them being puppets.

He shook his head before returning his gaze to the Pokémon. He floated over to the four extremely confused Pokémon and said, "Sorry about that. Here, you four can take this and you can be on your way." Tossing them a small button-like pebble. "Bye."

Four blue pillars of light enveloped them, teleporting them to who-knows-where.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The four appeared in the middle of a room with a temple next to them.

"Well. That'd just happened."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Come on, June. You can do it! Just one more lap!" Crude cheered. Pumping his fists into the air before June plopped onto the ground in front of him. "Great job, creator. At this rate, you'll be strong enough to beat a level seventeen ratata."

June didn't respond as he took in several deep breaths, forcing himself to glare at Crude. "What... the hell... is... wrong with you."

Crude raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

June angrily pointed at the happy-looking alligator that was over three times bigger than Crude. The alligator panted like a dog before tilting its head at him. June slowly crawled away from the giant reptile.

Crude walked up to the alligator and petting its enormous muzzle. "Aww~ Who's a good boy."

The alligator wagged its tail like a dog before it covered Crude in saliva.

"Ew." He chuckled. "Okay buddy. You can go home now, I'll visit you later." With a snap of his fingers, the alligator vanished with the sound of a pop.

"Alright, since you're tired. We can take a little break." He turned around to find June in front of him, with his right arm raised like he was ready to claw him.

June froze as Crude just gave him a deadpan stare. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Uhh..." He lowered his arm and grinned sheepishly. "Just wanting to give you a pat on the back."

"Uh huh, likely story," said Crude, with hints of amusement. "Come on, we'll take a little break." Sitting cross-legged on the ground, a sandwich appeared on his open palm. "Here, want one?"

"Uhh..."

"Don't worry, it's not like I've poisoned it."

"That sounds exactly like what someone who'd poisoned it would say."

Crude stared blankly at him.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Can't I just do one reference? You've been doing it for the past... how much time had passed?"

"About two seconds in the Pokémon-verse and two hours in my dimension."

"Say what?"

"Never mind," he said before snapping his fingers and a sandwich appeared out of thin air, landing on June's head, causing him to cry out in shock. "Oh, don't worry. I enchant all my foods stuff with an anti-bacterial spells, it kills and destroys anything that might be harmful to a living being."

"Huh neat."

Cue another deadpan stare from Crude.

He took the sandwich from his head somehow not spilling its contents as he held it cautiously and gave a close inspection of it. "What's in this?"

"Some oran berries, lettuce and apple slices. I figured you wouldn't want to eat Pokémon meat." He shrugged.

June shuddered. "Uggh, Pokémon meat."

Crude shrugged. "Eh, you gotta do what you gotta do to survive."

He chewed on the sandwich, musing on the fact that it tasted like a mixture of honey, strawberry and blueberry. "So you're saying you've been surviving in the wild?"

"My master sent me ***Shiver*** into one of the worser dimensions of this world," he said with a haunting expression.

June ate in silence, watching as Crude's expression changed from haunted to looking horrified like someone seeing the serial killer in a horror movie.

"So..." June started as Crude shook his head and turned his attention to him. "What's with you?"

"What?"

June paused before face-palming. "Right, wrong phrasing." He cleared his throat. "What's up with you and your... y'know."

Crude raised an eyebrow at this.

June groaned. "Your behaviour. It's so... strange.

"And yours isn't?"

June shot a small glare at him, making him quickly shut his mouth. "You acted like an evil mastermind earlier then a psychopathic murderer and now you're acting like... me?" He shrugged, not really knowing which term was better.

"Oh, so that's what you meant." He grinned. "It's fun acting like an evil mastermind, I mean, the looks on your faces were priceless, especially that Zorua when I said that I was gonna keep her hostage. Though if I'm being honest, being evil can be a bit difficult and kinda boring at first. The 'heroes' of the stories are so damn weak and self-centered, I'd always have to wait for at least five months in order for them to _actually_ try something, I mean there are the overly arrogant or just plain stupid ones that try to attack me but in all seriousness, being evil is boring... That and spending months on writing an evil monologue is exhausting."

"O~kay?" he said, unsure as to how he could respond to that. "Wait, didn't you say that you'd only been out of my head for only two months?"

"Technically yes but my master really and I mean, REALLY loves messing with time." He clapped and stood up, lifting his arms. "It's been like fifteen to twenty years since I've been 'alive'."

"What?" June exclaimed in shock.

"Crazy right? My master had only told me about it when I came here."

"That's... interesting," June said. "By the wait, what is your master? He sounds ridiculously powerful even _for_ a 'Celestial being'."

"Well a 'Celestial being' is just what they call themselves. They're actually beings above the infinite sets of infinity, over infinitely stronger than any other beings that could take a being from a different universe and placing them into another. Nothing can match them in power. They have existed back when the multiverses were still infants."

Crude stopped. "And my master thought it was a good idea to learn 'friendship' and leadership. Honestly, I don't see the appeal in leading people, I'm just doing completely fine myself."

"Maybe it'd be better if you didn't threaten them."

"Maybe. Maybe." He shrugged. "Come on, let's try awakening your energy: the monk way."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Hello and welcome to the Science Aper--_***Bzzzt***" Static cut off the robotic female voice. "_Sorry. There seems to be something wrong with the audio. Please complete the puzzle provided for you in the shrine._"

"Shrine?" Ane asked but didn't get a reply.

"Zeal. Zeal! Goddammit, Zeal! Snap out of it!" Quil shouted, shaking her so quickly that it looked like she was having a seizure. "Zeal!"

"W-w-w-what i-is g-going o-on?"

Quil immediately stopped. "Oh, you're back. Good, your sister was starting to get a little bit worried."

"My sister?" Zeal asked, looking at her surroundings in confusion. "Where are we?"

"The third stage."

"What? Really? What happened to the second one? Weren't we just in a battle?"

"Yes," Quil said. "You've been frozen through the entire thing."

"Oh," Zeal grimaced. "What happened?"

"There was a giant fox that looked like you, I think it was a Zoroak."

_A Zoroak? _she thought, widening her eyes in shock. _So that's what that darkness was._

"Of course, it was a Zoroak, ya dummy," Ane said, approaching his little brother.

"Well, it's not like I have an encyclopedia for Pokémon," Quil remarked.

"Yeah? Wait till we get our brother back and we'll have the pokédex back."

Zeal ignored the two's banter, finding her sister near the archway and mumbling to herself. "Hey, sis. What's the matter?"

"Oh, Zeal. You're alright," she said. "I was beginning to think that there was something wrong with you."

"What do you mean?" she said, already knowing what was about to come forth.

"Look, Zeal. I know you're scared. I get it. I can be scared too. Everyone in the world will feel scared sometimes. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"What?" Zeal tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Now it was Evie's turn to be confused. "Um, giving you advice like a big sister would in times of need."

"What?"

"Never mind." Evie shook her head, muttering something unintelligible under her breath.

Zeal looked at her, confused. "O~kay then?" She looked behind her sister and saw an altar deep in the dark shrine. "So what'd I missed?"

"Well, there were humans in armor with those long black weapons and a Ditto."

"A Ditto?"

"Yes but it was able to transform-"

"That's normal."

"It can transform into Pokémon without having one in front of it."

"Oh, that's not normal." Evie nodded.

"It was a human then it transformed into a Zoroak... Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"It went up in flames and the humans I fought had vanished."

"An illusion!" Zeal exclaimed in shock.

Evie leapt back from the sudden shout.

"Sorry, it's just that now I know why everything turned dark earlier."

"Hmm?"

"I'd heard there were some illusionists that changed their illusions to be extra cool and flashy. I'd wanted to 'stay in style' as they say it and tried a paw in it." She chuckled sheepishly. "Let's just say it didn't go as planned."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**(*****A few weeks ago*****) **

Zeal giggled softly to herself, her body hugging tightly against the rocky walls. Trying to make herself as close to invisibility as possible as she waited for her victims to arrive.

Her ears twitched, hearing the sounds of dozens of flapping wings. _Here they come~_ she thought gleefully.

"Alright, guys. Bring 'em in." Dozens of Pidgeys and Spearrows flew past her hiding spot, each of them carrying either berries or some unidentifiable mangled object in their claws.

"So, how did training go, Perry?"

"It was... interesting, to say the least." Perry glared at something in the distant. "Don't put those in the heat! We need them to last more than a day! Go put them in the back with the air currents!"

The Pidgeys, who had been yelled at, obeyed and immediately flew deeper into the cave.

"***Sigh*** You'd think these guys would learn by now."

Rower shrugged.

"Come on, let's go make sure they're not doing something stupid again."

"You got it," he said.

Zeal grinned as she sneaked behind them while they were talking, her illusion was one of the scariest Pokémon, in her opinion, a Gyarados in its shiny form.

She casted an illusion over her voice, imitating the deep and roughness of a Gyarados' voice. "**RAWR!!**"

Rower yelped in fright while Perry stared at the 'Gyarados' boredly, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Really?" Perry asked, ignoring Rower who was currently trying to stop his heart from jumping out of his throat.

Perry shook his head with a sigh. "You know, Zeal. I've already got enough of this bullshit and I don't need you increasing my stress level."

The 'Gyarados' pouted... somehow.

The illusion dispelled and the small fox replaced the towering serpent-like dragon.

"Aw. Guess I gotta find a new victim to prank- Not!" She giggled, causing the two of them to groan.

"You know. One day, you're gonna regret pranking us."

"Heh, regret." She giggled slightly. "Anyways, I want your guys' opinions."

The two birds of prey looked at each other before Rower enquired, "On what?"

"On my new illusion transformation. I've been working on it for a couple of weeks and I want your guys' opinions on it."

Zeal unleashed her puppy-dog eyes at them, slowly weakening their mental defenses.

Perry was the first to cave. "Fine. As long as it's not a trick."

Zeal let out a ready grin and casted the illusion.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**(*****Now*)**

Zeal chuckled at the memory. "Heh heh, that was certainly not pleasant for them."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I had to do some research and got distracted along the way.****Oh and to the reviewer who asked me about that Warhammer 4k thing; I have no idea which 'he' you were talking about so I'm gonna assume that you were talking about Crude. Crude has not been to that universe yet nor do I intend for him to (Considering the fact that I have little knowledge about that game).****Anyways, see you guys later on the next chapter and here's a little bonus that I couldn't fit into this chapter, as a gift for it being late.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Omake: The First Stage**

They continued down the ancient site, analysing each walls and florrs in search of a trap.

Luckily, they were able to made it to the final place, only setting off a few traps: the classic boulder trap, lowering ceiling and poison gas.

They entered a large and empty room with a red carpet starting from the entrance to the end of the room. At the end of the carpet stood a pedestal with a red half-dome resting on a red pillow.

"Ahah! I think this is it," Ane said.

"Yeah." Zeal agreed. "Great, now let's go get that thing and get out of here."

"Wait," Evie said, getting them to stop. "Something doesn't seem right about this."

"You mean the fact that an empty room with absolutely nothing but that item, which seems to be the only way out of this place, is completely unguarded," Ane said. "Of course there's something wrong about this."

"I'm willing to bet that there's gonna be a monster when we go halfway," Quil added.

"What makes you say that?" Zeal asked.

"Because it's so goddamn obvious," Ane answered. "These things happen all the times in movies."

A giant octopus monster, who was hiding on the closed ceiling hatch, sweat dropped as it heard Ane continue listing the clichés present.

"And I bet it's gonna be some sort of multi-legged creature or a giant lizard," Ane said, taking a step forward.

The ceiling hatch opened, dropping a large red octopus in front of them.

"Told ya!" Ane shouted, looking back at them.

Evie and Zeal took a battle stance but the octopus quickly swiped them in its tentacles and started squeezing them to death.

"Evie, Zeal!" Ane and Quil both cried out in shock.

"Ah!" Evie moaned in pain. "You two! Do something!"

"Like what?"

"Something- Ack!"

Ane looked worried, turning his head around, frantically searching for a way to beat that monster. He then paused.

_Wait. Don't I have a whip?_ He patted his hip and sure enough, the whip was still there. _Almost forgot about this. Heh._

Ane took the whip with his right paw, swinging it wildly at the octopus. The whip cracked loudly as it missed Quil by an inch.

"Hey! Watch where you swing that thing!" Quil yelled.

"Sorry!" Ane shouted before slowing the whip down to a halt. He was glad that the octopus was too preoccupied to notice the noise.

Ane walked upto Quil and whispered into his ears. "I want you to distract that thing and stab it in its tentacles."

"Got it." He nodded. "What are you gonna do?"

"See that torch?" he said, pointing at one of the torches on the walls.

"Yeah?" Then it hit him. "You're gonna burn it?"

"Yup. And we can get some free calamari at the same time."

"I do feel hungry," Quil said, staring hungrily at the octopus. He shook his head before staring right into Ane's eyes. "Let's do it."

Ane took the dagger from his holster and handed it to Quil. Quil took it in his mouth and ran straight towards the octopus.

He sliced one of the octopus' dormant tentacles, cutting a sizeable wound into it.

The octopus screeched in pain, swinging its tentacles around wildly as blood oozed out of its wound.

It hissed and glared at him. Swinging the tentacle that was holding Zeal, at him.

Quil instinctively dodged the attack, looking at the tentacle in slight fear before tightening his hold on the dagger and jumping at limb.

Ane held the whip tightly, creeping quietly around the octopus.

He crouched on fours, putting all of his strength into his feet.

Then he jumped five feet into the air, his body instinctively spinning and twisting before knocking the torch off with his tail.

The torch fell onto the ground, it's flames diminishing slightly.

Ane landed and stood straight up, holding the torch with his left paw.

"Ack! Ane help! It got me!" Quil cried out, feeling the pressure crushing his lungs.

"Don't worry, Quil. I got this!" Ane said in an exaggerated 'heroic' voice.

He pulled his left paw back. "Taste the flame, mother trucker!"

The torch flew into the air at a moderate rate, the flame growing bigger as it zoomed through the slightly-filled methane room.

The octopus saw it and shot a spray of ink at it, before realising its mistake as the flames grew bigger and consumed its body.

It tossed the three unconscious and semi-conscious Pokémon into the air and they all landed beside Ane.

"And that is how you do it, men."


	7. One Down, A Lot More To Go

**Some things you may need to know.**

"What are you thinking of?" People talking.

_Things_. People thoughts.

**G'day.** Legendary Pokémon or Celestial beings talking.

"Morning." Pokémon talking being understood when near people.

"**Fire**!" Attack or Pokémon's moves names.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any other things that I may reference to.**

**Now on to the story.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"So you're saying that 'Ditto' created an illusion that covered the entire arena thingy and you were trapped in another one?" Ane said, trying to make sure he got it down.

"Yes," Zeal said, "And boy, it sure was a powerful illusion. I didn't even realised I was trapped in it until I got here."

"But I thought Dittos could only transform when in a battle?" Quil asked.

"Well it did. Just not into one of us." Evie turned towards her sister. "So what illusion did it put you in?"

"It's... uhh..." Zeal trailed off. "Kinda embarrassing." Her cheeks erupted into a blush as she scratched her head.

"It better not be what I think it is." Evie warned.

"Well, it was about my... secret fear," she said in a barely audible voice.

"Secret fear?" Evie's eyes shrunk in realisation. "You mean you're still afraid of the da-"

"Not in front of them!" Zeal interrupted, leaping forward and clasping her sister's mouth.

An awkward silence passed by before it was quickly murdered by Ane. "O~kay, I'm just gonna leave before this becomes weird."

Ane walked towards the temple with his arms up, not caring to look behind him.

He entered the temple and was swiftly washed away by the decor.

The walls were a beautiful polished marble, the floor was smooth, clean and wonderful to walk on.

A marble statue of a human with his right hand raised, stood in the middle of the temple. The statue wore a robe and was sitting cross-legged on a platform of quartz.

There were some writing engraved on the platform.

Ane walked closer and examined the writing. The statue towering him as he squinted his eyes to get a better view of the writing. "A heavy wave washed up, flooding the world. Intelligence, plants, animals, all were destroyed. The universe crumbled, the dimensions cracked and the planes of reality fell until all that's left was one. One object.

"This object, a simple atom, manifested from the decaying multiverse, began swallowing its surroundings, the matter of the dead, the living and everything in between. Gods, demons, emotions, energy all fusing into one. Then it split into two. One contained the knowledge of the bad and the other, the knowledge of the good. At first, these two hated one another but after countless centuries of being stuck with each other with nothing around them. They'd decided to recreate the multiverse." _Recreate the multiverse? What? _

"Hey, Ane." His brother's voice echoed into his ears. "Ya in there?"

"Yeah," he said before jerking back when he saw that Quil was right next to him. _How did I__ not __notice him? _

"So what were you reading?"

"I'm... not sure." He looked at the writing. "But I think it's some sort of legend."

"A legend?"

Ane shrugged. "Probably not important. Come, we got a puzzle to solve!"

"All right," Quil said as Ane began his search.

A few minutes passed, Ane had found the puzzle. It was resting on a pedestal that was at the end of the room.

A glass cloche was covering the puzzle, Ane removed it and placed it carefully on the ground, not wanting to shatter it. He then took his first look at the puzzle, and it was not what he expected.

Ane stared at it, dumbfounded.

"What is it?" Quil asked as he couldn't really get a nice look of it because the pedestal was taller than both of them and Ane had to stand on a stool to reach it.

"It's a- it's a..."

"A what?"

"A fricking rubix cube," Ane said in a 'Are you serious?' voice as he showed Quil the cube.

"A rubix cube?" Quil said. "What kind of puzzle is this?"

"This is gonna be easy," Ane said, making the first turn.

...

"This might take a while."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Calm your mind. Relax. Relax. Re... lax. Re... _June's eye twitched.

"Screw this!" June shouted, startling Crude in the process. "Meditation isn't working. Isn't there some other way I could unlock my Aura?"

Crude blinked, feeling a sense of déjà vu. He shook his head. "There is no other way that can safely make you unlock your Aura." _Because most of them require you to be in a close-to-death situation. _"And the other methods wouldn't help you memorise the way to 'pull' it out."

"Maybe if I get a feel of it, I could learn to 'pull' it out."

"Hmm..." Crude scrunched his face in thought. Then he shrugged. "All right then."

_Alright. Now who should I summon? Wicka? Harry? Hmm... it should be someone weak yet strong enough to unleash it. _He snapped his fingers. _Got it! _

Crude stretched out his arm, palm opened as it glowed a bright cyan.

A symbol of a hectogon appeared on his palm. Moments later, a similar shape appeared on the ground.

Crude started chanting in a strange language. "_Upon this starry night and blazing day, I summon thee from the deepest of the nether realm. Come forth, Duncan the level ten daemon._"

Red smoke burst from the hectogon. Slowly it took on a humanoid shape, a crimson red leg sprouted from the smoke then an arm, another leg, another arm. The smoke then formed a torso and the head.

Two bat-like wings emerged from its back as two sharp horns grew on its head. Its eyes were entirely white and were devoid of any pupils. It let out a menacing grin, showing off its three-inch-long teeth. "What is your command, C-Crude?"

Confusion stretched across its face as its body became engulfed in a bright blaze.

An ordinary man dressed in a sharp tuxedo replaced the daemon. His hair was nicely groomed and was very formal looking. A pair of shades blocked his eyes from view.

He coughed slightly to get rid of his confused-looking face before straightening his tie. "***Ahem*** Who..." He lifted his glasses a bit as it glinted in the light. "Are you?

"Really, Duncan? You can't even recognise little ol' me?"

"I don't think I have ever met someone _like _you." His face turned into a scowl. "And even if I did. I don't think I would ever have the pleasure of meeting you."

"Aw~ You wound me, my good friend." Mockingly holding his chest as if he'd been shot.

A moment of awkward silence flew by, June was starting to think that he may have intruded on something private.

Crude blinked. "You seriously don't know who I am?" Shock greeted his face.

The cold and stoic face of the man gave him his answer.

Crude sighed. "So you really don't know me?"

"Should I?" Duncan crossed his arms.

"Dammit, master. I thought you said you'd inform everyone of my transformation," Crude shouted at the skies.

The whiteness of the sky shifted a bit as if something was shrugging.

Crude huffed in frustration. "Whatever," he said. "Duncan, I want you to temporarily unlock my creator's Aura."

"And who are you to order me around?"

"It's me, Crude. Y'know, the guy who'd fought toe to toe with your universe's Satan. The guy who kicked your butt over ninety-nine times and the one who is gonna obliterate you if you don't do what I freaking ask you to do!" His entire being was engulfed in a bright blue and fiery aura. His eyes glowing red with energy.

Duncan's indifference demeanor shattered instantly, his tone taking on a stutter." G-got it, C-Crude."

Duncan faced June with an outstretched palm. "Now just stand still and this won't hurt a bit."

"Al-all right," June said, hesitantly as he remembered the last time someone had said that line.

A green wispy fire pounced on him, it swirled around him before diving straight into his stomach.

A strange burning feeling erupted his very being, it wasn't painful instead it felt like his body became more... loose, for a lack of a better term.

A strange new energy began flowing through his veins, his tail flame growing slightly in size.

"This feels... amazing," June muttered in surprise as he looked down at his claws, clenching and unclenching them.

"Great!" Crude clapped with a grin. "Now that's over with. Duncan."

The green fire jumped out of him and flew back into Duncan's hand.

Duncan glanced at Crude nervously before disappearing.

"Now you know how your Aura feels like, it'll be a little easier to unlock it... probably."

_If that's how Aura feels like, then... Man, I'd love to unlock it now._.. wait a sec, "Probably?"

Crude shrugged. "Come on, let's-"

***Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!***

His ears dropped low. "Time's out, eh?"

The world around them distorted.

Crude sighed. "Sorry, June but it seems like we have to postpone this."

"What? Why?"

"Your companions have completed my master's test and as such you have to be projected back into the Pokémon-verse." Crude smirked. "See you next time. Buh-bye."

And with a pop, June disappeared.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"And... done. Whew, that was easier than I thought it would be." Evie wiped her head. "So, what do we do with this?"

Ane shrugged. "Maybe we have to put it back on the pedestal."

"All right then," Evie said, getting up to place the cube back.

"What's the point of this?" Zeal asked.

"Hmm?" Quil glanced at her.

"Why would you humans create something like this? This 'Rubix Cube' doesn't seem to have any kind of applications to your society, so why would you create something as useless as this?"

"For fun." Ane shrugged. "I don't really know myself."

"Humans are strange creatures, Zeal. Nobody may understand them or know why they do such things. If not for science then maybe for survival, if not for survival that then probably for pleasure. They do things for seemingly dumb reasons but it's always for improvement, improvements that some of them don't even know nor understand why they need it."

A silence zoomed past them.

"That's deep, Evie," Ane said.

Zeal blinked, tilting her head. "How the heck do you know all of that?"

Evie froze, the cube landing safe onto the pillow as she started sweating. _Fuck, should I tell her?_

She glanced at the three before taking a deep breath as she made her choice. "Well-"

A bright flash of light cut her off. The light glowed brighter and larger before it enveloped all of them.

When the light died down, none of them were present in the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

June felt the ground below him disappearing as he shouted to the skies. "Goddamit, Cruuuuuude!"

He crashed onto the dirt in less than three seconds, a portal then opened above him and spat out the others.

"Woah!" Ane screamed before gravity pulled them down.

"... everyone... get off, please." June said, his voice muffled under the mass.

The others, still disorientated from the fall, didn't hear him and slowly pushed each other off.

When June felt the final body left him, he got up and said, "Finally! Man, you guys are heavier than you look."

"Brother? What the heck are you doing here?" Ane asked.

"Don't know." June shrugged. "Crude said you guys finished some sort of test or something."

Evie rushed forward, scanning his body with a worried look. "Are-are you okay? Did-did he hurt you? Oh, I won't forgive myself if let another human get hurt under my watch again."

"Woah, Woah. Jeez, calm down."June pried off the fox. "I'm not hurt," _Atleast not anymore, _"He didn't do anything to me, in fact he-"

**_Hey! Do NOT tell them I tried to help you._** _What? _June couldn't be bothered to be shocked that Crude knew telepathy anymore. _Why?_

**_Because that'll be a secret between you and me. So hush, do not spill the beans to them and I won't make your journey a living nightmare, _**He said the last word with barely concealed malice.

_Fine. _June was glad that his poker face was amazing because he was sure he would be pouting by now.

"He..." _Crap, need to think of a lie. _"He... he... um... beat the living crap out of me and then healed me and said that we should do battle next time when I'm stronger." _God, I suck at lying when under stress._

June noticed Evie releasing a sigh of relief. "Thank Arceus," she muttered under her breath.

_Didn't know she cared that much about me. _He felt strange, unknown of what the warmness he felt within was, it was a familiar feeling, he just couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

"So how was it? Y'know, about getting wrecked by that Crude guy," Ane said with a sly grin as he placed his paw on his brother's shoulder.

June removed the paw with a scoff. "As if you could do better against someone that could bend reality."

"Bend reality? Wow, is he really that powerful?" Ane asked

June shrugged. "Maybe he is or maybe I'm just joking. Who knows?" He winked.

As the two continued to argue, Evie couldn't help but let out a sigh. "Come on, Zeal. It's time for us to go."

Zeal looked at her in surprise.

"They've got a long journey ahead if they want to get home, we shouldn't get in their way."

"But-but-" Zeal stuttered, hesitant to speak.

"What?" Evie said, looking straight at her.

"Um... you know what. Nevermind."

Evie rose her brow at her before shaking her head. "Let me guess, you want to go with them?"

Zeal nodded.

"You've really grown attached to them in such a short time, huh?"

Zeal gave her a nervous smile.

Evie looked at the ground before looking at her straight in the eye. "All right then, let's do it."

"Huh?" Was her reply as she gaped at Evie. "You'r-you're serious?"

"Yup." She nodded. _It's about time that I let her explore the world. _"Although I'm gonna be with you as well."

"Awesome!" She jumped in excitement before calming herself. Blushing, "I mean, thanks."

"You're welcome, sis."

As the two rejoined the brothers, Crude stood, grinning at their retreating figures, his body being hidden with an invisibility spell. "All according to plan."

**_Oh, I assume you did what I ordered?_**

A feminine yet somehow masculine voice crept into his mind.

"Yes, master," he said. "The Zorua has been given the 'special' serum."

**_Wonderful. Anything interesting to report of?_** "Well, you'd probably know the rest, considering the fact that you're... y'know."

**_Yes but it's more fun listening to my minions than gazing into the Multi-multiverse's data._**

Crude shrugged. "All right then." He took a deep breath. "Those two foxies, I may had have use my **Loyalty Spell** at them."

**_Yes. Good work on making that spell useful._** "Still pretty useless though." Crude remarked.

**_So you wanna leave or..._**

Crude gazed at the five.

"Well... I think I can stay for a few more years." He rose his brow at the sky. "Plus, I thought you said I was supposed to learn teamwork or whatever that bullcrap is?"

**Well, I did. Did I? **

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Drake was shocked. No, he was more than that; he was completely and utterly astonished.

Not only had this blob casted an illusion that affected the entire arena, and not to mention it had also affected metal-beings. There was also the fact that it dared to retaliate against the crowd.

Why if it wasn't for the fact that they were gonna destroyed it later, he would've done it himself.

He stared at the purple blob. His metal hand grabbing a part of the blob. "You're lucky your death is gonna be swift and painless, because if I was the lead in command, I would be torturing you by now for attempting to hurt the crowd. Not to mention, you almost hurt Sarah."

He glared at the blob, very tempted to stab the blob with his arm.

"Drake, come on. Don't terrorise the little fella," Mike, the robot announcer, said.

"Easy for you to say, Mike. None of your human companions were in that crowd."

"True," Mike said. "But they are strong enough to handle themselves, and you know it."

"Hey, I'm still new to this emotion thing. Briggs had only gave me the ability to feel like a few months ago."

"You'd get use to it. Come on, James' waiting."

"All righty tighty."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Pain.

Desire.

It was all it could think. Its desire to be the best, its desire to be the ultimate lifeform since Mewtwo.

However, this desire was currently being overwhelmed by undying pain, its body warped and shifted with each breath.

"All righty tighty." It heard a voice said.

It knew that it was in danger, it needed to wait... wait for an opportunity.

"You both ready?" A metallic voice said.

It felt itself being slowly lifted from the ground. It opened its eyes slightly, seeing three metallic humanoid beings.

"Yes." The one that was holding it, said.

"Great, now throw that thing in."

Drake shrugged, his arm held behind him as he threw the blob. "Good riddance."

As soon as it left his palm, it started to warp its body.

In less than a second, its purple blob-like body quickly changing into a giant brown bird of prey.

It stopped its motion with one flap of its newfound wings. Its head feathers flowing with the wind as it glared at the three.

It blasted the three robots with a huge gust of wind, effectively knocking them into the wall.

And with that, it left the three dazed robots and began its escape.

"Ow, definitely didn't see that coming," Mike said, getting out of the hole.

Drake dusted himself before transforming his left hand into a hammer.

He smashed a glass pane and took out a microphone. "Code Lavender! I repeat, this is a 'Code Lavender'! Be on the lookout for a shape-shifting blob!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Alarms blaring, lights flashing and doors closing. The now-transformed Pidgeot slowed to a halt when a metal door slammed down in front of it.

It looked around, trying to find a different way. It spotted something at the far end of its right.

A lone door with a sign above it.

It had seen many strange creatures that were escorted by some of those metal beings before, the creatures had gone in and some had never come out.

_Maybe there was a reason to it, _It thought.

It flew towards the door, reaching it in a second. It tapped the door with its right wing, noting that it was locked.

Past experience had taught it that brute force didn't help.

It thought quickly on what it should change into. Immediately, it turned into a small purple ball of gas.

Its body became slightly transparent as it moved through the door.

The room it went into was ginormous, easily bigger than that arena-like place earlier.

Laid throughout the room were tons of futurist gadgets and tech. But for some strange reason, there was this one specific tech that was everywhere.

It was cylindrical in shape with a glass body. It had a large screen above it and a control panel underneath.

The ball of gas moved closer to the tech, its body slowly gaining mass as it changed into a hue of blue.

Four massive metallic legs sprouted under it before a big white 'X' erupted from its face, complimenting its bright pink eyes.

It lifted one of its legs and placed it on the control panel, connecting itself to it.

Information began to pour into its head.

It sorted out the important ones and discarded the rest before looking back at the machine with its newfound knowledge.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Where is it?" Drake shouted at a shorter robot.

"We-we don't know, sir."

"Well, then hurry up and find that darn thing! We don't have much time until it finds a way!"

"Sir! Do we have any strange, blue quadred robots visiting lately?" A robot, wearing a red hat, asked.

"No," Drake said. "Why?"

"Well..." He trailed off, gesturing to the screen.

"Hmm?" Drake loomed over the sitting robot. Shock filled his body before he quickly turned around and grabbed a nearby microphone. "The blob is in the visitation centre!-"

He looked away from the microphone and shouted, "Fuck! He's in the visitation centre."

Drake held the microphone closer. "Get him out of there! Now!" He threw the microphone to the shorter robot before walking to the door.

"You. Get every single non-organic guards, on duty, to barge into the visitation centre, right now!" he said before leaving.

"We don't have a second to lose." He muttered as he ran across the hallway.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Its yellow hands quickly scoured through the keyboard, its beard flowing in the wind of the air conditioner.

_Almost __there, _It thought. _And... don-_

***Smack!***

"There it is!" A familiar large robot, with his hand on the door, said.

_Oh no. Not again. _It held out one of its arm, palm opened as a cyan aura engulfed his hand.

A similar glow enveloped the large robot, lifting him several meters off the ground. "What?" Drake said, surprised. _Telekinesis?_

"Come on. Come on, " it said, hastily typing down the last few words into the computer.

It took a quick glance at the floating robot, strengthening its grip on him before returning its focus on the screen.

Drake struggled against the invisible grip but to no avail. He glared at the Alakazam, his body dangling uselessly in the air. _Damn it. Knew I should've started that psychic-resistance training. _

"And done." Pressing a big red button, the machine started glowing.

_Crap crap crap. _Drake thought, panicking slightly. _How the fuck does it know how to use the portal generator?_ The light from the machine glowed brighter as Drake struggled harder. _Damn it. Where the heck are the others?_

The machine began to emmit a low whooshing sound. Lightning bolts cracked through the air as the sky around them darkened.

The air inside the machine began to implode, causing sparks to fly. A loud ripping sound echoed through the large room as a tear in the fabric of reality appeared in the machine.

The tear slowly grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of an average human adult.

The screen above flashed the words "Portal activated. Do you wish to open?" and while 'Alakazam' couldn't read it. The knowledge it extracted let it know what it meant. "Yes."

The glass doors of the machine slowly slid open as steam began filling its field of view.

It breathed in the steam with a sigh. "New world. New subjects to copy." It rubbed its hands gleefully. "I will be the perfect being. Heh heh, the perfect creature of the universe. The perfec-"

A metal fist to the face cut it off. The 'Alakazam' skidded across the floor before it jumped and crossed its legs, hovering a few inches above the ground.

"Ya shouldn't have done that."

'Alakazam' wiped off some spittle before hardening its stance as it glared at Drake.

Its eyes gleamed before it quickly hovered to the activated machine.

Drake was surprised at why it had ignored him but recovered quickly. He tried to move his body but his body didn't respond as he stayed immobile. _What the? Why isn't my body working? _He tried to move his left arm but it remained stationary.

_Damn it! _He glared at the escaping shape-shifter.

'Alakazam' floated closer to the portal generator. A small smile appeared on its face.

_No more distractions__. _It approached the portal, feeling the air around it getting sucked into the portal. _Time to go. _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A loud rumbling could be heard behind the door.

And then. ***Slam!***

The door fell off its hinges, crashing onto the floor as dozens of robots rushed into the room.

"Where is it?"

"Hey look, there's the general."

"What is he doing?"

A metaphorical tick-mark appeared on Drake's head as they talked among themselves. "Get me a fucking mechanic, you bucket of bolts!" he bellowed loudly, startling them all.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"All right, just a little tweak on the joints and a little bit of tinkering on the processors and you should be fine." A young man, wearing a dirty plain white T-shirt, said.

"Thanks, Briggs."

"No problem, Drake," Briggs said, ruffling his ragged hair.

Drake returned his gaze to his team. "So..." He stood up, eyes hardening into a glare. "What kept you."

They all stood in silent, looking very interested at the ground all of a sudden.

"Well?" His voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"Um... with all due respect, sir." The one in the front spoke. "It's not our fault. _Something_ was stopping us."

"And that is?"

Silence filled the room as the gears in him began to turn. "Well um..."

"Spit it out, private!"

"We-we don't know, s-sir. We weren't able to catch a glimpse of it, sir."

Drake let out a long and heavy breath. "Is this how most emotions feel like?" he muttered under his breath. He turned to glare at them. "That shape-shifter is out there in Cosmo-knows-where and it's because all of you took your sweet ass time getting here. If you were faster and didn't get fucking distracted, maybe we could've capture that fucking thing!"

A hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him from continuing his rant. "Drake. Calm down. You're scaring the lot of them."

Drake opened his mouth to respond but was quickly cut off with a stern glare.

"Calm down," Briggs said, firmly. "Take a deep breath, keep calm and relax."

"..." Drake looked at him in silence.

"I'd just remembered that you're a robot." Briggs smacked his face with his palm. "Y'know what, just-just think of all of the happy times that we had."

"All right." Drake sighed. He turned to his squad. "Soldiers. Get ready. Wherever that creature went, we must be prepared for it." His posture stiffened. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then, let's get started!" Drake started barking out commands. "I want each of you to split into groups of three. Make sure you do not stare into the shape-shifter's eyes unless you want to be paralysed. Activate your illusion disks and do not get involved with the inhabitants' lives."

They nodded, getting ready to obey his commands.

**Ah ah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

"What?" Drake said in surprise.

Briggs groaned in annoyance. "Here we go again."

"What? Who is it?"

Briggs covered his face in annoyance. "It's-ugh Cosmo's brother, xyaof." He sighed. "And for whatever reason, he's censoring his name."

A humanoid being with a strange body made of the elements of the Earth appeared in front of them. **Well. I can't let the readers know who I am, can I? **The being shrugged with a sly smirk.

"What do you want, tyakxn?"

**I'm requesting you to NOT capture Palbo. I need it -heh heh- in my _plan_. Heh.**

"And pray tell, what is this _plan_?" Drake said.

**It has something to do with the current 'Champion'... it'll be great. **He giggled.

Briggs sighed. "Do it, Drake. If it has something to do with the current champion, it must be important."

"No, Briggs. I can't. It is written in the first paragraph of the PMD force's rulebook. 'If a cloned creature escaped, you must capture it and bring it back at all costs'."

**"**Short and straightforward, huh?" Briggs said, looking slightly amused.

**Oh ho ho, don't worry, Drake. **He raised his hand, extending his index. **You won't be punished if you obeyed my orders. Plus, my _brother_** \- He rolled his eyes. - **Said ****I got the 'Yes' to whatever I'm doing. **He scoffed. **Tch. As if I needed his 'Yes'. Could already do what I want even without his approval. **He muttered.

"I sense someone has sibling issues~" Briggs said in a sing-song voice.

**You know that I can kill you in the most grueling and gorest way possible and you can't do a thing about it, right?**

"I know. But we all know how Cosmo would feel about you killing and erasing another champion." Briggs smirked smugly.

**That was just ONE time. ONE time and that guy was irritating as hearing two rabbits fucking in the middle of the night.**

Briggs rose his brow at that. "Did you learn that from somewhere? 'Cause that is a weird as hell metaphor."

**My new minion taught me that. He has a very, very dirty mind even though he said he refuses to curse. **He shrugged. **I can never understand how you mortals work.**

"Oh and it's just us 'mortals' you don't understand, huh?"

**Not really. The other immortals are boring as well. Like why would you need 'worshippers' in order to gain strength, that's just ridiculous. **He sighed. **And yes, I know that's just how their multiverses work. And yes, I know it was my idea. But can you really blame me, I'm over a googleplexian to the power of googleplexian years old and these pretentious dickheads think they're the highest-level beings in the multi-multiverse. Without me or Cosmo, they wouldn't even have existed****! **

A moment of silence passed by as Briggs let out a awkward cough.

"So, um, you done?" Briggs said.

The Celestial being took a deep breath. **Yeah**, he said.** Emotions are powerful. How-how do you mortals control these things. They're so strange.**

Briggs shrugged. "You'll get used to them."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In front of a farmhouse, a young man stood beside a white horse with a fiery mane and tail. The man held a hoe with his right hand as he wiped his sweaty face with a towel.

"Well, Rapidash. We finally did it."

Rapidash neighed at him.

"Over two hundred square meters of land all ploughed and seeded." The man turned his head at the fiery horse. "What do you say we head home?"

Rapidash suddenly stood on two, it's front legs flailing in the air as it let out a loud whinny.

"Wh-what's wrong, buddy? Some thing's bothering you?" The man pet Rapidash's mane, calming the horse down.

Rapidash nuzzled the man, pushing him forward.

"Whoa, what's going on with yo-" He stood there in shock. "What in Arceus' name is that?" In the distance, a large hole appeared in the middle of the sky as something humanoid fell out of it.

"Come on, Rapi. Let's go check it out." He got on the horse-Pokémon and galloped back into his house, quickly grabbing his belt of pokéballs, his hoodie and his red hat.

After putting on his clothes, he got on Rapidash and galloped towards the hole which was slowly becoming smaller. "Hurry up, Rapi. We might lose it."

Rapidash increased its speed, the trees around them becoming nothing but blurs as they zoomed into the forest.

The man looked from side to side, trying to see if he could find whatever had fell out of that hole.

Rapidash stopped suddenly, nearly sending its trainer off its back.

"Woah, nelly!" he shouted in surprise. "Warn me, the next time you do that."

Rapidash neighed apologetically.

The man got off its back, dusting himself off. "So you found it, bud?"

Rapidash huffed in confirmation.

"So where is it?" he said, analyzing the forest around them.

A strange purple gelatin-like limbed blob laid on the ground, unconscious.

"Is that a Ditto?" He stepped closer to get a better look. "Weirdest one I've ever seen." He touched one of its arm-like limb. "And it's injured." He looked at the sky. "Can't leave it out in the open like this, Sun's setting. Come on, girl. Let's take it back to the barn."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: And at last, the introductionary arc is over. Sorry this took so long, it was supposed to be done a few weeks ago but I fell ill to a very annoying virus.**

**Couldn't feel energised or motivated no matter what I did.**

**Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter. Ciao, for now. **


	8. Slow Beginnings

**Some things you may need to know.**

"What are you thinking of?" People talking.

_Things_. People thoughts.

**G'day**. Legendary Pokémon or Celestial beings talking.

"Morning." Pokémon talking being understood when near people.

"**Fire**!" Attack or Pokémon's moves names.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any other things that I may reference to.****Now to the story.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

***Yesterday***

Professor Oak paced around his laboratory, the three pokéhumans had left his lab earlier and he had already tried contacting the Elite Four, a few hours ago but they were, unfortunately, too busy.

Oak sighed, gazing into the scenery of his backyard. A fierce storm had passed by earlier, and he was worried whether Gary and the others were alright or not.

The rays of the setting sun had left its beautiful mark in the sky aa beautiful lines of pinkish-red clouds littered the majestic twilight.

***Brring!* *Brring!***

_Who could that be?_ Oak thought as he walked towards his computer.

_A call from Viridian City? Wonder what do they need? _He pressed the 'Enter' key on his keyboard before the face of a familiar kid showed up.

"Hi, Professor Oak," Ash said, his face looking a bit roughed up as dirt could be seen on him.

"Oh my, Ash. What happened to you?" He said, eyes widening in shock.

"I had an encounter with some Spearows."

Oak winced, remembering his first encounter with them. "I'm assuming that you're in Viridian City's Pokécenter."

"Yeah, Pikachu got pretty banged up." Ash glanced over his shoulder, worried etched his face. "Nurse Joy said he would be okay, but I just can't help but feel worried."

"It's alright, Ash. If Nurse Joy says he'll be fine then he'll be fine, there's no use fussing over the past if you can look towards the future."

"Thanks, Professor Oak. You really are the best." A smile crept onto Ash's face before he blinked. "Oh right, I almost forgot something."

He scratched the back of his head. "Do you, by any chance, know a golden bird Pokémon?"

"Golden bird? I'm not sure what you're talking about, Ash."

"It was yellow and orange. And I think there were sparkles flowing off its tail. Oh! And it made this _huge_ rainbow," Ash said, distancing both of his arms as to emphasise it.

"Yellow and orange... Hmm..." Oak posed with a finger under his chin. _He can't possibly be saying that he saw Ho-Oh? _

"Ash, are you sure that's what you saw?"

Ash nodded.

"Hmm... That's very peculiar, indeed," Oak mumbled. "Ash, what I think you saw was the-"

A loud and harsh ringing noise interrupted them. Oak grumbled some incoherent words before checking what it was.

The noise was another call, this time from Victory Road. A red exclamation mark flashing on the corner.

"Ash, I'm sorry to cut this short but it seems like I have another upcoming call," he said, apologetically. "I'll see you soon, Ash. Good luck, and tell Pikachu I said 'Get well soon'. Bye. " And with that, he ended the call.

He then opened another window for the next call and was greeted by the mumbling of four people.

A shirtless blue-haired man sat, cross legged, in front of the other three. He wore baggy pants and had black bands around his wrists and ankles. His muscles, black belt and fierce look did not let him down as he held a presence of combat.

The one on his left was a crimson-haired woman that looked to be in her twenties, she wore a black suit that reached to her knees. She lifted her glasses a bit as a cold and calculated look appeared on her face.

A man with dark-red and spiky hair stood on the right, he wore a red coat with a black undershirt. He crossed his arms as his cape flew in an invisible breeze.

An old lady stood beside the red-haired man, a cane supporting her. She wore a purple dress and had a green scarf around her neck.

"What's up, Oak," the shirtless man, Bruno, said.

"Good evening," the crimson-haired woman, Lorelei, said

"Good eve," the caped man, Lance, said.

"Hello." The old lady, Agatha, waved.

"Yes, good evening, everyone," Oak said.

"Is there a reason you called us for?" Lorelei said.

"Have any of you gotten a report of a dimensional rift recently?" Oak asked, getting straight into business.

They all looked at each other for a moment before Bruno responded, "No. Not really."

"As I thought," Oak muttered.

"Why? Do you suspect something has breached through Hoenn's Multiverse Seer?" Lance asked.

"Maybe," Oak said. "You see, earlier this day. Three pokéhumans had arrived at my lab."

"Pokéhumans? You mean someone has morphed into a Pokémon again?" Lance asked.

"Yes and they'd informed me about their situation," he said. "Apparently, they came from a world where Pokémon do not exist."

"How... interesting," Lorelei murmured.

"Do you think these three could be dangerous?" Lance said.

"Not likely." Oak shook his head. "Their characters lead me to believe they're just simple teens and the youngest one is only ten years old. Plus, while they are a bit informed about Pokémon, their information are just as high as the average Pokémon trainer."

"So where are they now?" Lance enquired.

"I'm not sure, they should be in Viridian City by now. Let me check." He grabbed a nearby red device, he pressed some buttons on it and spun some knobs.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "This is... peculiar. Where could they be?"

"What's wrong, Oak?" Agatha asked.

"It seems like we have a problem," he said, chuckling nervously.

"What?" Bruno asked.

"I've placed a GPS locator on the prototype pokédex that I've given them and it seemed like they're... gone."

"Gone?"

"It was working earlier, I wonder where they could've gone to?" Oak pondered before proceeding to look back at the Elite Four. "I'm gonna see if there's some bugs or issues with the protodex. In the mean time, try and see if you can notice anything weird happening and report back to me, got it?"

"Sure, Oak." Agatha nodded

"No problem." Bruno grinned

"Got nothing better to do." Lance shrugged.

"You can count on us," Lorelei said.

The screen went black as Oak sighed. "Better go see what's wrong with this."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

***Now***

Rays of light beamed through the openings between the trees as June breathed in a deep breath.

"Y'know I've never noticed how fresh the air is," June said.

"The forest does have more trees than cities." Evie stated. "Though I never did notice how this forest's air smells more pure than Route 1."

"I'm... not gonna question how you know that," June said, slowly darting his eyes away from the fox. "It's strange how peaceful everything is; 'cause after what happened earlier I thought something crazy was gonna happen."

"Maybe peace is the new crazy?" Evie suggested.

June shuddered. "Ugh, that would be freaking terrible," he said. "Just imagine having to go through _that_ again." He flinched slightly when the memories of a slimy and toothy mouth came to him.

"Are we there yet?" Quil asked.

"Almost," Evie responded. "Just need to pass this boulder and we'll be out."

"Boulder?" Ane asked. "I don't see no boulder anywhere."

Evie shrugged. "Maybe Onicia crushed it on her way here."

"Onicia?" June asked.

"She's a relatively nice Onix that likes to taunt the flying-types here," Evie said, nonchalantly. "She usually sleeps in caves most of the time."

"All~ right? Then," June said, glancing towards Ane who shrugged in response.

"Oh man, I'm so excited!" Zeal said, her small form bouncing energetically. "This is my first time leaving this place. I can't wait to see what kind of things could be lying ahead!"

"Well, it's also our first time being in another universe. There's still tons of thing we may or may not know," June stated. _Plus, we still need to see how game logic applies to this universe._

"All right, guys. Beyond these trees is Route 1," Evie said. "Be careful and don't get separated, the Pokémon here are more... feral than the forest's."

"Ehh, they're not so bad," Ane said. "That Ratata doesn't look as threatening as before when I killed that giant octopus."

June raised an eyebrow at that.

***Beep!* *Beep!*** ***Beep!***

June jumped, his heart beating furiously as his claws sharpened slightly.

"Oh God!" Ane exclaimed. "That scared the living crap out of me."

"Is-is that another weird human analogy?" Zeal said, giving Ane a strange look.

"What the heck is that?" Quil asked.

The beeping sound was coming from June's breast pocket.

June took a look at his clothes. "Honestly forgot that I was wearing these," he said, chuckling as he took out the pokédex. "Now let's see what's going on, Ferb?"

"_A incoming call from Professor Oak, would you like to accept or decline?_"

"Professor Oak? Why is he calling us?" Ane asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," June said. "Accept, Ferb."

Ferb's screen glowed a bright blue before a transparent and blue image of Professor Oak appeared in front of them.

"Greetings, everyone," Oak said.

"HI, Oak," June greeted back.

"Wassup." Ane said.

"Hello," Quil replied.

"So this is where you three have been," Oak said. "What were you doing in that empty forest?"

The holographic Oak blinked. "Is that an Eevee and a Zorua? How-how did you find them here?"

"In the forest," Ane said, shrugging.

"Tha-that shouldn't be possible! None of our scientists, biologists or geologists were able to find any source of life other than trees and grass in that forest," Oak said, his voice croaking in shock.

"Oak, remember that time when I said that I was expecting a Celestial being to appear and give you the answers?" June said. "Well... it seems like there was a fight between two of those beings and the results of the fight created over fifty different pocket dimensions all over the world, and it seems like this forest is one of them."

"Th-thi-this is incredible!" Oak exclaimed, his eyes sparkled with interest. "Pocket dimensions - hah! - in our universe! No wonder we couldn't detect anything in certain parts of the Earth. This changes everything!"

"Yeah... about that, Oak. Only Aura users and Pokémon are able to access the dimensions, so..."

Oak visibly deflated. "Oh," he said, looking down at his feet for a moment.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, a small blue light bulb appeared above his head. "You three could do what we can't, you can help us research these dimensions; think of all the things you could do to advance our understanding of Pokémon!"

"Uhh... sorry to break it to you, Oak. But I'm only fifteen, nearly sixteen in a few more months, and I do not know how to fight, I do not know anything other than the basics of physics and chemistry. _Plus_, we do not know where these dimensions are, they could literally be anywhere, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and the rest." June then shrugged. "But I guess we can help you a bit."

"Deal," Oak said.

"Talk to you later, Oak." June winked as the hologram faded away.

Ane whistled. "So... what do we do now?"

"I... have no idea," June said as a drop of sweat rolled off his head.

* * *

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter's a little short. Try to think of it as a filler chapter for the later arcs.** **Thanks for reading and I really appreciate you taking the time to actually read these. I'll see you later on the next chapter. Ciao for now. **


	9. Emotions Are Strange

**Some things you may need to know.**

"What are you thinking of?" People talking.

_Things_. People thoughts.

**G'day**. Legendary Pokémon or Celestial beings talking.

"Morning." Pokémon talking being understood when near people.

"**Fire**!" Attack or Pokémon's moves names.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any other things that I may reference to.**

**Now to the story.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A bright light engulfed the empty void, changing it from a dull black to a blazing white.

A humanoid body stood on an invisible floor as the space in front of him slowly turned into a hallway of doors.

"This place again?" June said. "Does Cosmo need something again?"

***Slam***

June turned around and saw someone that looked similar to him but had grey hair and wore a grey, the grey doppelganger held an aura of shyness and depression as he shut the door behind him.

The doppelganger spun around and saw him." Oh, it's you, creator, "the copy-cat said. "Um... Creator, could you please follow me... Prudice needs you for something..."

_Creator? __Is this one of my personas? _June thought, giving a strange look at the retreating figure.

Shrugging, he pursued the depressed being.

His doppelganger lead him to a door labeled 'Dream Maker'.

June went in and saw four other lookalikes sitting in front of a giant screen.

A purple-haired one, wearing a lab coat and glasses gave him an analytical stare.

The one sitting beside him had a stetson hat that had covered a portion of his orange hair, he wore an outfit similar to Indiana Jones except in many different bright shades of orange.

A pink-haired one whom he had already met before, gave him a face-splitting smile. His outfit was very casual compared to the others, he wore a white shirt with blue shoulders and on the chest were images of balloons, he had a blue hoodie wrapped around his waist, he wore yellow shorts and his pink hair was in an interesting style as it was very, very poofy, looking like it was made of cotton candy.

The last one disturbed him slightly, he held a crazed-look with his teeth showing canines that were the size of a wolf's. His hair stuck out in random directions and his hair changed color almost every five seconds. The clothes he wore were in the same state as his hair, the types of outfit changing every ten seconds, changing from casual wear to formal to even a sailor outfit.

"Oh, you're here," the purple-haired one said. "Come, sit with us, creator."

June gave off an uncertain 'Uhh' but complied anyways.

"So you're the creator, huh?" The stetson-wearing teen said, smirking at June. "Nice to meet you, I'm Judice but you can call me, Jude," he said, extending his arm in a friendly gesture.

"Uh, nice to meet you too?" June said, taking the hand in a gentle grip.

"Ooh... so you're the creator!" the pink one said. "I've always thought that you were the sixth persona or something."

"Wait..." The purple teen began. "Are you saying you've met him before?"

"Well duh. Didn't I tell you before?"

"No." Were the responses of Jude and the others.

"Oh... huh," he said with a dumbfounded look. "Well then... A pleasure to meet you, June. I'm Ausgelassenheit, I represent your child-like joy and excitement as well as your happiness, love and a whole bunch of other things."

"Ausgela-what-now?"

"It's German for... something," Jude said before placing his hands on his hips as he gave a small glare at Aus. "And when did we say that we were gonna tell him what chemicals we're suppose to represent?"

The purple one sighed. "Well it's no use keeping it a secret now," he said. "You, creator, may call me Prudice. I am the persona thar represents your analytical, logical and scientific brain. I am in charge of almost every single thought that requires me to solve a problem."

"He changed his name to Prudice when he realised what Prude actually meant," Aus whispered to June.

Prudice blushed. "Quiet, you." He tossed a nearby pillow at Aus, smacking him in the face with it.

The pillow muffled the giggles of the teen. Jude chuckled a bit as Prudice stifled a small laugh.

"So, what are you suppose to represent?" June said to the spiky-haired one who was currently dressed in a tuxedo.

He gave June a toothy grin. "Oh, me? Well... I represent your deepest and darkest desires. The desire to maim everyone who has wronged you, the violent images that haunts your mind. The one who will not give mercy if let loose, the one that gives you all the cruellest, most gruesome thoughts when you're angered."

"Oh... oh..." _He's my cracked sanity? N-no wonder he feels so unstable._

"Don't worry about it, creator. I won't try to take over, after all, it's only a matter of time for me to either control you or disappear." He smiled. "You can call me whatever you like, I don't really care."

"R-right."

Aus elbowed June gently, getting his attention. "We usually call him 'Fou', it's French for 'Craze'."

June felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw the one who had brought him here in the first place.

"I represent your depression, shyness, lack of confidence and self-hatred," he said in a monotonous voice. "It's great to meet you, I guess. I'm Feiminn."

"And you should already know who I am," Jude said, cutting between them. "I represent your determination, adventurous spirit and the desire to learn new things."

Prudice turned June around to face him. "Now that introductions are over, may we ask something from you, creator?"

"What is it?"

"How did this happen?" he said in a low tone.

"What?"

"This- How did this happen? How are we alive? How can we feel emotions? How can we feel anything? How- no, why are we different?"

The grip on his shoulder hardened as June gained a thoughtful look.

A moment passed by as June let out a understanding 'Oh'.

"You mean, Cosmo, right? Cosmo said the leftover energies from transporting us here had been absorbed by our bodies. He said it had created you six-"

"Six? There's a sixth persona?!" Aus exclaimed.

"A sixth one?" Fou said.

"Oh no, not another freak," Feiminn muttered.

"There's a sixth?" Jude shouted.

"You mean, you guys don't know about Crude?"

"Crude? Is that what he chooses to go by?" Prudice asked, his interest was piqued. "Tell us, creator. Tell us more about this Crude."

The staring gazes of the five made June uncomfortable as he let out a nervous chuckle. "Sh-shouldn't guys know who he is? I mean you guys have access to my memories, right?"

"Yes, that is true, I suppose," Prudice said. "In fact, we're viewing your past right now." He pointed at the screen in front of them. "We still haven't gotten to the current ones yet. Right now, we're at your six-year-old self's memories."

"Then how the heck do you know we're in the Pokémon-verse?" June asked.

"I-uh may have spoil that little tidbit for them." Aus chuckled, rubbing his cheek with his finger.

"Well, I guess you guys just have to wait and see if you wanna know who Crude is." June grinned mischievously.

Prudice sighed as he shook his head. "You're lucky that the brain can do most of these cognitive thoughts by itself."

"Well see you guys later! I can practically feel myself waking up!" June stood up, stretching his arms outwards in a 'T' pose.

A brief second of silence passed by as the five looked at June as if he was an idiot.

A drop of sweat dripped from his head when he saw that they were looking at him." Heh heh, it seems like I must be a little early."

"You think?" Prudice shook his head. "It's only possible for you to wake up if the brain wants you to, moron."

"Well, I can give you a little boost," Fou said. "It'll wake you up pretty well, I think."

June didn't like the look that Fou was giving him.

"Jude, Aus. Nab him," Fou ordered.

"You got it, Fou." Aus snickered, appearing beside June in an instant as he held his outstretched arm in a tight grip.

"Oh, this'll be interesting," Jude said, taking the other arm of the nervous teen.

"He-hey what d-do you think you're doing? Hey! Don't you dare use that thing on me! Hey! Ah-" June's body faded away as the giant hammer smashed onto the ground below.

"Should we had told him what position he's in right now, Prudice?" Feiminn said.

"Nah, it's better this way, Feiminn. Let him suffer a bit more." A knowing smirk appeared on his face.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Soft.

Warmth.

And fluff was what June felt as he snuggled closer to the soft object. He slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them to clear the blurriness from his sight.

The deadpan face of an Eevee was certainly not what he had expected to wake up to.

"You done?" Evie said, still maintaining the dull look.

"Uhh, done what?" June said before a look of realisation made its way onto his face. "Oh... was I hugging you in my sleep?"

"Yes."

"Oh... heh, sorry." June blushed.

Evie shook her head at him. "It's nothing to apologize about. Zeal would always snuggled into my nest when she's feeling down."

"Yeah... but I'm not Zeal."

"And?"

"Y-y'know what, let's just not mention this to the others," June said.

"Whatever floats your boat." Evie shrugged.

"Is it still night?" June asked when he realised that the room was still as dark as the night's sky.

"It's five in the morning."

"How the heck do you know that?"

She pointed at the clock on the wall.

"Huh, how convenient," June said. "Well what do you want to do before they wake up?"

"Well, usually I would gather some food in the forest for Zeal and I... But this isn't the forest, so I'm not sure."

"Hmm... Mind helping me learn how to use Aura?"

"Aura?"

"Uhh, Pokémon moves?"

"Well, I guess I could teach you a few."

"Awesome," June said, "Though I guess we should really go to somewhere safer, first."

"Alright."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Man, I had an amazing night! Who knew a Mareep's wool could be so soft~" Zeal said, leaving through the sliding doors.

"Easy for you to say, I had to dodge my brother's tail flame for like half the night," Ane said with an irritated look.

"At least Professor Oak told Nurse Joy about us 'cause I do _not_ want to sleep on dirt again," Quil said with a satisfied smile.

"By the way, do any of you know where Evie is? Because I haven't seen her at all in the cafeteria nor did the Machokes I had talked to knew where she was," Zeal said.

"Now that you've said it, I don't think I've seen my brother anywhere too," Ane said.

Quil took a short glance at Ane. "You don't think they've-"

"Been captured by that Crude guy and being held as hostages so that we have to save them?" Zeal said in a hasty and nervous tone.

The two gave her with a look.

"Oh, cut the crap, Zeal. There's no way that could happen again," Ane said.

"Well, how would you know? They could literally be anywhere!"

The two brothers looked at each other. "Zeal, you're overreacting. I'm sure they have a perfectly good explanation for why they've left us here," Ane said, placing his paw on her head.

"Right, right... you're probably right..." Zeal took in a deep breath. "Just the leftover energy from yesterday making me feel more... overreactive or whatever words could be better used for this."

"Let's get going if we want to find them," Quil said.

"Maybe they're behind the pokécenter," Ane suggested.

"Nah, that'd be too obvious. Maybe they'd went into the forest over there." Quil pointed at the forest that was at the edge of the town.

"Well Evie did use to go to the forest to get berries. Hmm..." Zeal hummed in thought. "Maybe she's there."

"Beats staying here and getting stared at by the people," Ane said, shrugging.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**"

"Look deep within, June. Search for the energy within-"

"Aura."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Look for the 'Aura' within, channel your energy through your body and let it flow like water in a river," she said, "Then."

She lifted her paw, her claws glowing a pure white as they grew sharper. "Channel your 'Aura' into your claws, sharpening them and allowing them to grow stronger, enabling them to cut down anything in your path." She made a leap into the air and landed on a nearby rock.

She turned around with a smile. "But of course, that's only possible if you are strong enough and have channeled enough energy into your claws."

"I-uh-I- h-how did you-"

"Cut that rock in half?" Evie smiled. "Pretty darn easy if you've been fighting for your life for nearly ten years out in the wild. **Scratch** is just one the basics that you can train to improve its power although you shouldn't rely on it much, there are tons of other moves that can do the same but with more power and requiring less training to master them."

_Just how strong are the Pokémon in this universe? _June thought, reaching into the dimensional backpack to get his pokédex.

"_Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Its genealogy and DNA are a mystery as it is one of the few Pokémon to be able to evolve into multiple evolutions, this particular Eevee seems to have genes that are more stable than any other Eevees, its DNA contains several different kinds of genes, including some of a human's._

_**Level**: 26._

_**Age:** 18 years of age_

_**Fp: **314_

_**Attack:** 123_

_**Sp. Attack: **78_

_**Defense****: **132_

_**Sp. Defense:** 89_

_**Speed:** 160_

"Holy crap! What kind of universe did I stumble into to have this kind of Eevee?"

"Is something the matter?" Evie said.

"Nothing, it just seems like either my whole perception of this universe's Pokémon's strength are wrong or Ferb is glitching out," June said. "Ferb, tell me what does a level mean."

"_A level is the approximate calculation of a Pokémon's strength and power, each level is estimated to be twice the power of a previous level. This estimation can and **had** been wrong before, so don't trust it to a fault._"

"No wonder." He sighed. "A level twenty-something back in the anime could definitely not do something like that with a **Scratch**... but wait a second, does that mean... Craaap, that means everything in this world is several times stronger than originally. God-bloody-dammit! Not only is unlocking Aura so goddamn hard but in order to survive this damn world I need to unlock it quicker or gathered more fricking Pokémon!" June shouted, cursing at the rising Sun.

"R-right." Evie sweat dropped at the dramatic pokéhuman.

June let out a heavy sigh. "Y'know what, let's just take a break."

"Sure," Evie said, nonchalantly.

"Want to help me see what could be in this backpack?" June asked.

"Well, it's invisible for me so I'm not sure I would be of much help."

"Eh, I don't really care if ya gonna help me or not, I'm just gonna show you what I've found so far," June said, placing the backpack on the ground.

"Oh, it's visible now," Evie said, "So that's how it looks like."

"Wait,you can see this now?"

Evie nodded.

"That's... interesting..." June trailed off. "Anyways, I think I've gotten through the 'first' layer of the backpack."

"A paper straw? A pebble? And whoa! Is that an anchor? How did that get in there?"

"I have no idea." He shrugged. "There's also this weird remote thing and a book taped with it."

He held the book forward, allowing her to read it. "Instructions on how to operate D.A.R.T.H."

"Not sure whether DARTH would be useful in the future but right now, it's useless,"June said, putting the remote back.

"Anything else in there?"

"Yes, yes there is."

Evie looked at him. "Why are you saying it like that?"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"What?" Evie exclaimed in shock. "What do you mean they're gone?!"

"Evie, calm down," June said. "She can't understand you."

June placed his hand on the agitated fox as he flashed an awkward smile at Nurse Joy. "Can you please tell us where they went?"

"Sorry, June. I have no clue where they're heading. Maybe some of the town folks would know where they are."

"***Sigh*** Thanks anyways," he said. "Come on, Evie. Perhaps somebody knows where they've went."

June dragged the frustrated Pokémon out of the building.

"The nerve of those three! Don't they realise just how dangerous going alone would be!"

"Jeez, Evie. Calm down, Zeal can handle anything out there in Viridian Forest, after all if my memory's correct. The worst thing that they have to worry about is a hive of Beedrills, and probably a Pinsir or two."

"Look, June," she said, looking at him. "I know you're new to this world or whatever you say. But let me tell you something... you see this red on my mane?"

"Yes?"

"This color had appeared on my mane when I'd realised just how dangerous the world is, all the brutality I've seen. The horrors, terrors and all that life has thrown at me, it has cut itself into my body, making me different from the rest. My mane is one of the things it had affected and I will not let Zeal or anybody else experience what I have gone through. 

"Hmm..." June glanced at the surrounding area. "You!"

He pointed at a ginger man. The man looked surprised at the sudden command. "M-me?" he said, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you. Did you happen to see a Pikachu, Bulbasaur and a Zorua around here? 'Cause we need some help finding them."

"Uh... sure... I think I saw the three heading to that part of Viridian Forest over there."

"Okay, thanks." Politely bowing down at the man, he turned around, just in time to see Evie heading towards the direction that the man was pointing at. "Hey, wait for me, dammit."


	10. The Oncoming Storm

**Some things you may need to know.**

"What are you thinking of?" People talking.

_Things_. People thoughts.

**G'day**. Legendary Pokémon or Celestial beings talking.

"Morning." Pokémon talking being understood when near people.

"**Fire**!" Attack or Pokémon's moves names.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any other things that I may reference to.**

**Now to the story.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A red figure dashed through the forest, its body structure bended over like a quadraped.

The rain bouncing on its red coat, ruining what could've been a beautiful and silky coat. It ducked under an oncoming branch, glancing behind at its tails, frowning at the mess they had become.

Its face held a female essence in it as it shook its head, focusing on the task at hand.

She knew the rain was only the beginning of what is to come, the sudden thunder beside her seemed to agree as she slowed to a halt.

A puddle of mud stood beneath the ledge, she sighed, knowing what she had to do.

She leapt into the puddle, letting out an audible 'Ew' as she marched through the mud.

The mud would be hard to wash away but she knew it'd be worth the trouble if she made it back to her village.

To warn them... of the oncoming storm.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hey, Zeal," Ane said.

"Yes, Ane?"

"Why the heck is it raining?" he said, ducking under a low-hanging branch.

"I have no clue." Was her short response.

"Wasn't it just sunny earlier?" Ane said, pushing down an overgrown bush. "The sudden weather change don't seem possible, even if someone used **Rain Dance** or something, wouldn't there be clouds or something similar?"

"Maybe we're in another pocket dimension. Didn't brother said that there's like fifty of them here?" Quil said.

"That's true," Ane said as a nervous look dawned on him. "Hey, Zeal. Let's head back, I'm starting to think that this may not be a good idea."

"Yeah, if this really is another dimension. I don't want to know what kind; God, I hope it's not a zombie apocalypse type."

As the two continued to list out the things that they hoped they wouldn't encounter, they'd never seem to notice the slowly growing irritation of the black fox. "Would you two _please_ shut up! We are not heading back after we've gone this far. Dear Arceus, I don't know how he's able to live with you two, you two are so damn annoying!"

Ane frowned at her, feeling a familiar emotion bubbling inside him. Harshly, he glared at the fox, traces of anger visible on his furrowed brows. "Well, _excuse _me! Little Missy! It's not our damn fault that we're like this, you may be fine with heading into dangerous unknown territory but we, humans, are not like that - or atleast the sane ones - we don't like heading towards someplace we have no damn clue about, we like to have a smidge of knowledge before heading somewhere." He beckoned his brother. "Come on, Quil. Let's not 'annoy' her anymore, I'm sure she would _lo~ve _that."

"Fine then! Leave, see if I care!" Zeal yelled before storming her way into the forest.

She didn't dare look behind her as she made her way to an open field of flowers. Slumping down onto the flowery ground, she let out a stressed sigh.

She sniffed the beautiful flowers, feeling herself calming down from the scent. As her mind blurred between the line of bliss and pleasure, she couldn't help but wonder why she'd acted that way. The rage, frustration and wrath felt like something was shoving them down her brain, she had never behaved like that before.

She sighed, knowing full well this was probably some sort of punishment from her previous pranks.

Her right ear flicked at a sudden sound as she felt herself getting agitated from the adrenaline that was slowly slipping into her bloodstream.

She stood on guard, steadying her breath as she braced herself for whatever was to come.

Right!

A brown figure ran across the wet grass, she couldn't get a proper view of what it was as the rain made it hard for her to see.

Some rustling behind her made her slide to the left, a stream of highly-pressurised water blasted her previous location.

She didn't have time to look at the damage the stream had caused as she was forced to dodge an oncoming brown missile.

The 'missile', on closer inspection, resembled more of a shell than anything.

Two smaller jets of water sprayed from the front of the shell, slowing down and softening its impact on one of the trees.

Zeal took a step forward before retracting her paw as the ground beneath her, shook. Water sprouted from the ground like a geyser, surrounding her in a circular shape.

"**Protect**!" She cried out. A dome-shaped energy field covered her as it took the full brunt of the pressurised water.

The energy field wavered a bit but it pressed on, only fading away once the attack ended.

She heaved a heavy sigh, panting as she tried to look through the fog that the water had created.

Unbeknownst to her, two pair of brown eyes stared at her in the fog and just as swiftly as it appeared, it vanished.

Zeal turned around, having felt something in the midst of the fog.

A glowing white claw emerged from the fog, Zeal didn't have time to respond as the claw collided with her.

The blow launched her into the air, but she quickly recovered and landed onto the muddy ground, the fog faded away as she finally got a proper look of her assailants.

The one in the front was a bipedal turtle, like the four behind it. However, unlike the others, it stood a foot taller than the others, its scales were a deeper shade of blue than its followers. Two pieces of fur were on both sides of its head, making it look like it had two big ears. On the end of its brown shell was its large and fluffy tail, it smirked at Zeal.

"You're a tough one," it said in a rough voice before it grinned at her. "But not strong enough."

The leader quickly opened its mouth as a huge jet of water erupted from its mouth, blasting the dark-type in the face.

Zeal felt the ground beneath her disappear, the force of the water jet launching her into the air.

Unfortunately for her, she had her momentum stopped by a tree. Pain rocked her body as she could feel herself slowly slipping into the darkness.

_No. Not now, _she thought. Zeal trembled as she stood up, her right eye shut tightly as she focused on her attackers.

The burning headache and her aching back left her vision blurry, making the bale of Squirtles and Wartortle look like blue blobs.

An aura of confidence flared from the group as they slowly made their way towards her.

Shuddering from both the cold of the rain and the beating she had taken, she opened her mouth, a familiar ball of dark energy slowly took form. "**Sh-shadow ****B-ball**..."

The last thing she heard before she fell were the pouring of the rain and surprised shouts.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ah!" June winced, feeling the tiny droplets of the rain touching his tail. "Why in the wideness of the world is it raining?"

"Strange..." Evie said, looking into the sky. "The clouds don't seem to be made from a **Rain Dance**."

June groaned. "Don't tell me we're in another dimension or something."

"Seems like it," Evie said.

"Damn it, they could be anywhere." June cursed.

"Well, we can't just sit around and expect them to just come to us so quit your whining and start hacking, June," she said, cutting through the overgrown shrub.

June sighed. "Alright then," he said with a small smile, preparing to cut the flora with his claws.

He reared his arm back, thrusting it forward and slicing the branch off. "Man, these things are pretty powerful," he said, admiring the structure of his claw. "And off you g- Hey, Evie. Do you hear that?"

When no response came to him, he called out her name again. "Evie! Evie... Goddammit, I can't possibly have lost her already. Evie, dammit!"

"Ev-oof." Something came out of the bush, hitting him right in his abdomen and knocking the wind out of him as he and the 'something' fell to the ground. "What the?"

The thing that had tackled him was a small six-tailed red fox. June quickly identified it as a Vulpix.

The Vulpix was muddy and her coat was in a rather unpleasant mess. It was breathing rather slowly, its chest heaving up and down with each breath taken. It looked like it had better days.

"Hey, um, June. What's taking yo- Who the heck is that?" Evie said, stepping into the scene.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like it needs some medical attention."

"She, June. It's a she," Evie said with a deadpan stare.

"Right, whatever. No time for arguments, she needs help."

"Anything in that backpack of yours?" Evie asked.

"Not unless there's some sort of magical healing potion in there, I'm not sure anything is useful right now."

"Right, right. Hm... let me see." Evie trotted to the two, giving the multi-tailed fox a thorough look. She turned to June. "No need to worry, June. She's just exhausted, and from the looks of things, she'd either just ran a five-hour journey or fought in a taxing battle. A little rest is all she needs."

She turned around, ready to go through the little hole she had made in the flora. "Come on, we can't find them if we just stay here," she said before taking a glance behind her when she heard no responses from him. "June?"

The fire-type was currently trying to carry the multi-tailed fox, he lifted her onto his shoulder, spreading her weight over his body equally, allowing him to carry her easily. "What?" he said, having noticed the strange look from Evie. "We can't exactly leave her out in the open, can we? I mean, who knows what could be out here."

_Plus, if we play our cards correctly, we might have ourselves_ a new _partner_, June thought gleefully. _Not to mention, I could probably learn some fire-type moves from her. _

Evie sighed. "Alright, but just to warn you. I won't be slowing down if you start to struggle."

"OK," June said in dismissal, not at all bothered with her.

Evie rolled her eyes at his laid-back reaction, forgoing the will to say something about his behaviour. "Just hurry up," she said in mild annoyance.

"Sure thing, ma'am," June replied with a cheeky grin.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A fox with a strikingly beautiful golden coat sat on a crimson red chair with marvelous illustrations in golden coloring on it. Behind it, were nine fluffy tails, each tail ended in a tip of all the colors of the rainbow with the last two being a mixture of white and black.

Its stern gaze looking down on the bipedal and chubby pig in front of it. The orange pig had its head close to the ground, kneeling before the nine-tailed fox.

"My liege," the pig said.

"Yes, Plag? What is it that you wish to speak of?" The fox said in a regal accent.

"Our spies have reported some strange activities from the village of water, they've recently unleashed one of their elite troops out into the forest," Plag said.

"Interesting... tell me, Plag. What is it that they plan to do?"

"We'r-we're still not sure, my liege. But if the reports from last month is to believe, they may be trying to enslave some of the wanderers of this world."

The fox snarled. "That sniggering old buffoon! Daring to seize control and power once more? Haven't they learned their lesson after the brief war of the Storm?"

"It seems like they've gotten some power boost lately, my lord. As it seems like they've been getting stronger and stronger each day. Tensions have already risen between it and every village in the world, rumors say that they may have taken your daughter as well, my liege."

He growled, his mind started creating numerous ways to tear his claws into their throats.

"It may also explain the gradually increasing number of missing villagers lately," Plag said, not taking his eyes off of the multi-tailed fox.

He let out a primal growl before taking in some breaths to calm himself down. "Thank you for informing me about this, Plag. Tell your team that they are free to do whatever they want for the rest of the day."

"Thank you, my liege." Plag bowed once more before leaving the room.

He let out a exasperated sigh, standing up to begin his leave. The setting sun shone through the open windows, illuminating the wooden interior of the room with its diminishing light.

"Ms. Torb, please clear my schedule for tomorrow," he said to a black reptile that wore the skull of a Pokémon.

"Duly noted, emperor," she said, jotting down some notes on her checkboard. "Anything else you'd like me to write down?"

"No, that'll be fine," he said. "You may take your leave now, Ms. Torb. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Lord Faktlar ." She bowed before quickly packing her things up as she headed for home.

Faktlar let out a heavy sigh, taking his time as he made his way towards his chamber.

_Oh, my dear child. Where could you possibly be? __Lost in the forest, waiting for someone to find you. _He gazed at the darkening sky. The sun had already disappeared from the horizon as the moon slowly rose to the sky. _Or already captured by those damn water-types to do their bidding. _

He didn't know whether these rumors were true or not but going over the situation with the village of water, it would make sense if they'd started enslaving again. Their village being quickly overpopulated with low resources, he wouldn't be surprised if some of them started resorting to cannibalism.

He and their leader had a strained relationship, mostly due to something his ancestor had did, tensions were rising at a terrifying rate.

He grimaced at the idea of another world war coming soon, the last one had ended over a century ago, resulting in an unprecedented amount of deaths and destruction.

Hell, some of them were still recovering from that event. Curse his ancestor for casting his damn spell over them.

Faktlar pushed the door into his chamber before closing it with a silent sigh.

However, before he could even take a step forward, he suddenly felt a weight being pushed down onto his front, knocking him onto the cold wooden floor.

A familiar scent made its way into his nose. Looking up, he saw that the object that had tackled him was his beloved, Anjo.

She was a majestic being, a Ninetales like him, but unlike him, she had a glorious silver coat with her tails ending in many different shades of blue. Her gorgeous crimson eyes boring into his royal blues.

She nuzzled his cheek before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "How's your day been?" she asked in a cheery tune.

"It's been great, honey." He smiled. "How about you, sweetheart? Any luck on finding Pixels anywhere?"

She shook her head with a heavy sigh. "No, the search has been unsuccessful, dear. The rain had, unfortunately, ruined any tracks that we could find."

"Damn," he swore under his breath.

"It's alright, dear. We can figure out another way to track her down, it's only been a few days since she had disappeared so I doubt that she would be far from the village," Anjo said, patting her husband on the back.

Faktlar sighed. "Sweetie, h-have you heard about the rumors?"

"You mean the ones about our daughter and the villagers getting kidnapped by the water village?" Anjo asked before shaking her head at her husband. "Rumors shouldn't be taken seriously, Faktlar. They're just speculations, only fabricated from a tiny piece of truth and misinformation."

He sighed. "I know..." He glanced at the window behind her. "I'm just worried for her."

"Darling, I'm also worried for her, she's been missing for three days, almost four, and we don't even have a single clue of where she could be - or if she's even alive!" A nervous look slowly crawled upon her face. "Sh-she could b-be dea-"

"Woah, sweetheart. Let's not go down that road, Pixels is strong enough to handle any feral Pokémon out there... provided that she doesn't head into the deeper parts," he whispered the last bit as he nuzzled his wife. "Tell you what, tomorrow I'll get one of my most trusted men to substitute for me and I'll join you in the search party, I'm sure with both of us looking, we're bound to find her."

"You really think so?" She sniffled a bit, tears brimming from her eyes.

"Honey," he said, giving her a bright smile. "I know so."

Anjo smiled back, wiping away the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Now, come on. Let's go clean up and get some rest, something tells me that tomorrow's gonna be exceptional."

"Alright, dear."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****A/N: ****Happy Halloween! Two chapters in a month; now that's a rare thing for me to do, heh heh.****Got some writer's block for my other story so I thought why not pass the time with this, huh?****Anyways, hope you enjoy and I'll see you all next time. **


	11. Finding Out The Curse

**Some things you may need to know.**

"What are you thinking of?" People talking.

_Things_. People thoughts.

**G'day**. Legendary Pokémon or Celestial beings talking.

"Morning." Pokémon talking being understood when near people.

"**Fire**!" Attack or Pokémon's moves names.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any other things that I may reference to.**

**Now to the story.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**"

"Let's set up camp," Evie said.

"Hrn... all... right... " June said, pushing the Vulpix off of his body and onto the ground. "Whew! Man, this Vulpix's heavier than she looks."

"I'll go collect some berries," she said. "You can gather some firewood, June."

"Got it." He nodded.

The two headed in opposite directions, each heading to do their own respective task.

When June returned, the sun had already gone behind the horizon, allowing darkness to take over the land.

June dropped the timber onto the ground and dusted off his claws before glancing at the still-unconscious Vulpix.

"Hm... now how the hell do I burn this thing?"

June took a moment of clarity before smacking himself on the head. "I'm a Charmander," he said before taking hold of his tail.

He took a nearby leaf from the ground and held it above his tail flame.

The leaf burned up and then he tossed it onto the pile of wood.

He hovered his tail above the pile, slowly heating up the timber.

He smirked at the slowly growing fire before turning back to the sleeping fox. "I wonder how strong you are..."

He took out the pokédex from his backpack and held it in front of him, a familiar yellow light shortly flashed over the fox.

"_Vulpix. The Fox Pokémon. At the time of its birth, it had only one tail, the tail splits into six others as it grows. Its tails are very popular amongst breeders and fashionistas as its species require very diligent brushing and care to maintain its fluffiness and beauty. This specific Vulpix seems to have strange DNA that are slightly more advanced than a typical Vulpix. _

**Level: 15**

**Age: 13 years of age**

**Fp: 130**

**Attack: 68**

**Sp. Attack: 97**

**Defense: 45**

**Sp. Defense: 54**

**Speed: 89**

"Hmm... she's pretty strong, wonder what it means by advanced DNA though?" He hummed in thought.

At the corner of his vision, he spotted Evie with a bunch of berries on her back.

Evie dropped off the berries onto the ground near the fire, giving June a smile. "Looks like you're useful after all."

"Ha ha," June said, his face mocking Evie. "Very funny."

Evie giggled. "Anyways, how's the Vulpix?"

"Eh, all right, I guess? I'm not an really an expert on injuries." June shrugged.

Evie trotted to the downed fox. "She looks fine. June, pass me that rock over there."

"Um, all right," he said, unsure of what she may need it for.

He took the stone on the ground and threw it at her before she quickly caught it with her mouth.

The rock in her mouth glowed a bright white before taking on a sharp edge.

"Stand back, June," she said, her voice slightly muffled by the stone.

"Um, all right?" June said, doing what she'd ordered.

Evie closed her eyes before muttering something. The stone in her mouth illuminated a brilliant white before she vanished from sight.

A moment later, the tree in front of him fell down with a fatal swoop. Bark and timber flew into the air as the wind produced by the falling tree, blew against them.

In the middle of the tree was a giant hole, about the size of a basketball. Evie stood on top of the fallen tree, a crudely-made bowl twirling around her tail.

Stars gleamed, comically, in the eyes of June. "Th-that was awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Nice, right?" Evie said with a smile. "It's a little technique I've created whenever Zeal was too sick to chew anything. It takes a bit of my energy and directs it to the material I want it to go to. It takes any point or edge of the material and sharpens it immensely. I called it **Blunt Edger**, pretty cool, right?"

"Cool? That was like twenty percent cooler than anything I've seen in my life," June said, before fixating a confused look at the bowl. "So what's with the bowl?"

"You'll see," she said before grabbing some of the berries and putting them into the bowl.

She held the rock with her paw before crushing the small fruits with the blunt edge of the rock.

_Hm... she knows how to ground things? That's... interesting... _He observed, his mind beginning to ponder on how she could've learn such a skill.

Her posture and technique made her look very human-like as it briefly reminded June of how he'd seen Iris did it. _There's more to her than what she lets on... wonder if I could coax some information about her previous life._

Evie let out a satisfied grin as she trotted back to the downed fox, pouring down the grounded-up berries into the Vulpix's mouth.

"So... Evie..."

"Yeah?"

"How was life back in the, um, forest?"

"It was..." Her face scrunched in thought as she racked her mind for the correct word. "Life changing, I guess. Why are you asking?"

"Just curious," he said, simply. "By any chance, have you been out of the forest before? Like were you born in the forest or did you stumble upon it?"

"I-I -"

"Don't wanna talk about it? It's fine, sorry for prying." June bowed, apologetically.

"No, no... I.. think talking about it could help me..." She took a deep breath.

"Ba-"

A sudden and loud gasp cut her off as the Vulpix woke up.

"Wh-where am I? she asked before taking a moment to observed her surroundings.

As she laid her eyes onto the nearby Evie, she quickly tensed up before backing up a few meters from her.

"An-an Eevee? Wh-what are you doing here?" she stuttered out, looking at Evie with a nervous face. "St-stay away, I don't want the curse to affect us."

_The curse?_ June and Evie, unknowingly, thought in unison.

"What curse?" June asked, confusion etched on his face.

The Vulpix stared at him with a confused look. "D-don't you know? The curse that my ancestor cast upon the world? The one that causes every type to take on an irrational anger at anything that's not their own type."

"Uh... what?" June said.

"How can you not know? Surely, a Charmander like you would've learned about it back in school."

June chuckled nervously. "Um, look here, Vulpix. We're not from around here, uh, you could say that we're from another dimension all together."

Now it was the Vulpix's turn to be confused. "What?"

"***Sigh*** Let me explain..."

**(One Explanation Later)**

"So... You're saying that our world is in a pocket dimension in another world filled with humans and you're a human that came from another universe and has transformed into a Pokémon, and that Eevee over there is also from another pocket dimension that is separate from ours," she said. "That sounds..."

"Bizarre? I know. But it's the truth and sometimes, the truth can sound crazier than any lie," said June, arms held in a shrugging pose. "Life can be like that sometime."

The Vulpix nodded, though from the look of her face, it didn't seem like she believed him. "Uh huh,"

June ignored that look as he said, "So what's this curse thing?"

"Huh? Oh, the curse was placed by my ancestor from a millennium ago. He was a very... specist and typist kind of Ninetales, he hated any type of Pokémon that weren't a fire type. He didn't like how all of his allies and friends were working with 'potential enemies' as my grandfather had put it.

"So one day, he decided that enough was enough and started working on a project. It took him several years but he had gathered up enough strength to cast a worldwide spell that would last forever. When word got out of what he did, nobody was happy... th-that was when the first world war happened. I don't exactly know what had happened but from what I heard from my grandad, it wasn't pretty."

"Damn... even here, racism had caused another war," June said.

Evie took a brief glance at the two before asking, "Wait, you said that the curse causes every type to act aggressive towards one another."

The Vulpix nodded.

"Then, how come you two aren't trying to 'attack' me?"

"Yeah, that's something I wanted to ask too," June said.

"Well... I don't really know why but I think daddy had said something about Eevees being one of the best negotiators or something because of their ability to evolve into eight different types and that the curse doesn't affect things that can evolve into a certain type."

"So... you're saying that I'm immune to the curse?"

"Well, no. It's just that you're immune to it if you're interacting with a type that you can evolve into. For instance, if you talk to a Dragon-type, you'll be mauled to death by them. But if you're talking to a Water or Grass-type, you'll be able to have a friendly chat with them."

"Oh... that's interesting..." Evie trailed off, "At least I can still talk to my sister without angering her."

"Hm..." June looked at the ground in thought. "Is there a way we can dispel this 'curse'?"

"I'm not sure but I think daddy said there was a way, ugh, I can't seem to remember what was it that he said."

"It's all right," he reassured. "Maybe tomorrow you can tell us where you live and your dad could tell us."

"Hm... all right!" she said with a child-like excitement.

"Here, take some. You must be hungry," Evie said, tossing some berries at her.

"Aw thanks," she said with a smile. Then she blinked. "By the way, I'd never got your names."

"I'm June and this is Evie," he introduced. "And you?"

"Pixels!" she exclaimed. "And it's a pleasure to meet you two." She bowed at them.

"It's nice to meet you too," Evie said.

"Likewise," June said.

Evie glanced at the crescent moon. "C'mon, let's eat up and go to sleep. We got a busy day tomorrow."

"You got it, ma'am." June saluted, playfully.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Pain rocked her mind as she felt herself coming back into the conscious realm.

She slowly opened her eyes before shortly closing them when a bright light flashed into her irises.

She hissed out in pain as she slowly wobbled onto her feet.

"Hey... wak... up..."

She heard someone speaking but the ringing and dulling pain of her head prevented her from locating its direction.

Again, she tried opening her eyes and was subjugated to a blurry view.

She blinked several times before rubbing her eyes, satisfied at having her vision back.

However, as she slowly observed her surroundings. She realised that she was in some sort of underground mine.

"Wh-where am I?" she said to no one in particular.

"You're in the water village's mines, little one," a voice said from beside her.

Quickly, she turned around and saw a black dog-like quadraped. Its coat were as white as snow and its mane had covered a part of its face. It had a scythe-like horn, and a small and thin tail.

"Who are you?" asked Zeal.

"Solace, I was apart of the dark village's elite guards before being ambushed and brought here. I've been here for several months, how about you?"

"Um, I'm Zeal," she said before looking around with a panicked look. "Hey, um, do you know where I can find my friends?"

"Your friends?"

"Yeah, we had an argument and..." Her eyes began to water up as she looked at the ground in regret. "I-I- I shouldn't have snapped at them like that."

"Hey, whatever's done has passed. You gotta let bygones be bygones and apologize to them, if they're truly your friends, they'll forgive you." Solace placed a paw on her shoulder.

Zeal smiled at him before wiping away the tears. "Thanks. I-I needed that."

"You're welcome. I could never leave a citizen of the dark to spiral into a world of depression." He patted her head. "Now, tell me, Zeal. How do they look like?"

"A Bulbasaur and Pikachu," Zeal exclaimed.

Solace blinked. "A... what?"

"A Bulbasaur and Pikachu, y'know, a dinosaur with a bulb and a yellow rat."

"No, no. I know what they are..." He gave her a confused look. "Are you sure they're not other Zoruas or something?"

"No." She shook her head. "Why you ask? And what's with that face?"

"Ze-Zeal, where did you say you're from again?"

"Well..." She chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "Would you believe me if I told you I was from another dimension?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The morning star rose from beyond the horizon, blanketing the world beneath it in its glorious light.

The light of the sun quickly traveled through the forest, before settling onto the face of a Charmander.

June growled before covering himself from the sunlight.

He shifted his body a bit, trying to find a comfortable spot.

Eventually, he gave up as he let out a groan. "What is that bloody noise?" he asked, standing up with a irritated look.

He proceeded to the location of the sounds, it had sounded like shouting and fighting but he couldn't be sure of that just yet.

As he crept through the forest, the noise grew louder and louder, and he could make out some voices.

"Surrender my precious daughter to me, and you may leave this place unharmed, _Eevee_," a regal and masculine voice commanded, his voice carrying out a tone of authority.

"Your daughter? Who the hell is your daughter?"

"Don't talknto, _Normal-type_. That _Charmander _couldn't have possibly left the village all on his own, especially at such a young age. Only a cretin like you with your silver tongue would be able to convince a royal member of the family to leave the village."

June gasped silently in shock, seeing over a dozen different kinds of fire-types with two Ninetales standing in front of the group.

Evie stood opposite of them with a strained look, fur rising slightly as she growled at them.

June's heart began to race as he weighed his options, eventually, he swallowed his fear and called out, "What the hell is going on here?"

He immediately regretted that choice when everybody turned their heads towards him.

"June!" Evie exclaimed in shock. "Run! I don't know who these guys are but they think we took the Ninetale's daughter or something."

"Silent your tongue, welp," a yellow and orange bipedal chicken said. "That is no way to talk to a king."

"A king?" June muttered. _So this dimension's a medieval type thing? Or is it in a Chinese empire era?_ He looked at the group of fire-types, remembering what Pixels had said to them. _Those two Ninetales must be her parents, and what's happening is just another cliché misunderstanding, huh?_

He sighed, knowing what he had to do.

Taking a breath, he made his way between the two sides, with Evie giving him a look that just screamed 'What are you doing?!'

"Look, guys..." He paused for a brief moment, trying to think of what to say next. "I know that it may seem like, erm, whatever the heck you guys are thinking she's doing but I can assure you. That's not true."

Faktlar rose an eyebrow at him. "Continue," he said, deciding to listen to what he may say.

"Your daughter, Pixels, had bumped into us," _Literally. _"And she was unconscious and dirty, we'd took her in and nursed her back to health, your-uh highness."

He took a bow, trying to be as formal as possible.

"She's currently sleeping near our campsite, and may be awake by now," he said. "We can take her to you if you want."

Faktlar looked at him in distrust before signalling his troops to surround Evie. "All right, Charmander. You may lead us to your campsite."

"Great!" he said before looking behind them. "But, um, do you really have to surround my friend like that?"

"It is for the safety and security of the royal guards that the Eevee be monitored to determine whether she could be a spy sent by any of the other villages."

"Ri~ight?" June said, giving Evie a slight glance. "All right, then. Follow me, your lordness."

The two trotted behind him, keeping an arm's distance away from him, as they couldn't be sure whether he was lying or not.

As the three quietly made their way through the woods, June couldn't help but try to break the tension between them.

"So... What're your names?" he said before receiving a raised brow from Faktlar.

"Strange, I thought for sure that everyone in the village was informed of our names," Anjo said.

"Well, you can say I'm not from around here." June scratched the back of his head. "Honestly, Evie and I aren't even from any 'villages' or whatever this world has. And well... the truth is far weirder and will sound bizarre, I don't even think your daughter believed what I said to her yesterday."

"I... see," Faktlar said, giving his wife a glance. "I am the fourth emperor of the Kakagure, and you may call me Faktlar, this beauty here is Anjo, my wife. She and I keep the peace of the village and protect our village from any threat."

"Huh, well I'm June. Unknown number of Cosmo's Champion and teenage multiverse traveller, it's an honour to meet such royalty." He bowed rather formally, arm held under his chest as he grinned. _That sounds so much more epic than I thought it would. _

"Multiverse traveller? That's an odd tittle," Faktlar said.

"Well, considering your time era, I'd say you guys have never heard of the multiverse nor began the thought process of a multiverse, right?" Seeing the two nodding, he continued. "Well, I'm not really an expert on the multiverse but I like to dabble on the subject a lot. The multiverse is basically a bunch of universe connected to each other, whether it be a parallel universe, an alternate universe, or something else. Essentially, the multiverse is like a group of universes and honestly, I'd really like to explain more but I don't think my theories are anywhere close to the truth. Maybe when I get more knowledge of the multiverse, I could tell you two."

"Interesting," Faktlar said.

"Very." Anjo nodded.

"Hey, I think we're here," June said, looking at the familiar pile of ash on the ground. "Now where could she be?"

He held his arms beside his face then he shouted, "Hey, Pixels! There's someone I'd like you to meet!"

Seconds passed by, as the forest began to fill with another awkward silence.

_Goddammit, thought she'd be here. ***Sigh* **Now I look like an idi-_

A red blur cut off his train of thought as it darted towards the two foxes.

Alarmed at first, the two tensed up their bodies.

Shortly, they relaxed as they heard the familiar voice of their missing child. "Mommy, daddy! I can't believe it! You're here!"

While stunned at first, they'd quickly recovered and embraced their daughter. "Where have you been, my dear child?"

"Oh, daddy. It was terrible! Three Squirtles had ambushed me when I was taking a walk beside the walls of the village and I'd barely escaped from them," she said, nuzzling the two. "Oh, I missed you two."

Faktlar gave his wife a look, a cold dead stare on his face. "Pixels, I'll do whatever it takes to bring those fiends to justice, their actions today have given me enough reason to start a war with them."

_A-a war? _June thought, a horrified look on his face. _N-no, I won't allow it._

Taking a deep breath, he steeled his gaze onto the two. "I'm not sure that'd be a good idea, your highness," he said. "From my perspective, a war between the two of you could lead to a devastating end for either your village, their village or both of yours. It's just not logical to start a war, not unless you got justifiable evidence or they do something more tragic than kidnapping Pixels."

June rose his claw in front of him. "Now before you say that them trying to kidnap your daughter is enough reason for it, just think of what it would mean for the rest of the villages if they heard that you'd started a war just because of your daughter, they'd use that as their advantage in the future; trying to exploit your daughter to get to you."

Faktlar growled, but nodded in acknowledgement, seeing the logical points in his little speech.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Anjo asked.

"Hm..." June took his thinking pose. "Well... I have an idea but I need some more information in order to be sure of it."

"That is?" Faktlar inquired.

"How much do you guys know about the curse?"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A/N: A wonderful morning/evening to all of you, I'm sorry for being unable to upload anything on November.**

**I was very busy with real life, as over sixty percent of my free time was occupied by my new part-time job.**

**But don't worry, I'll try and get things back to schedule next year.**

**And, have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all of you! Hope to see you all next time. Ciao, for now.****...**

**...**

**...**

**{Zilch's Interlude #1}**

**Greetings, mortals of universe 23415.**

**Readers and the Author alike.**

**I, Cosmo's brother, now being temporary named as Zilch, would like to show you... a new world.**

**_Brother, what the heck do you think you're doing?_**

**Ah, Cosmo. How wonderful of you to join us. I was just about ready to tell the readers about a new connected 'story' as they may call it.**

**_So that's why you've been contacting one of the Gaias_****_ in Multiverse '14-1-18-21-20-15'._**

**Yup and unlike you, I won't be making any more mistakes in creating a new world.**

**_Right... Still reworking on my other universe again..._**

**You just gotta give it a different Perspective, Cosmy. Now let's cut this short, I don't think their universe can take anymore of this.**

**_Right... now what do they call their winter celebration again?_**

**Christmas.**

**_Right, right._**

**_Merry _Christmas _to _you _all,_ readers and the _author __alike__. _Hope _you _all _have _a _prosperous _new _year! _**


	12. Information Before Reaction

**Some things you may need to know.**

"What are you thinking of?" People talking.

_Things_. People thoughts.

**G'day**. Legendary Pokémon or Celestial beings talking.

"Morning." Pokémon talking being understood when near people.

"**Fire**!" Attack or Pokémon's moves names.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any other things that I may reference to.**

**Now to the story.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"The curse?" Faktlar asked, looking at the strange Pokémon in confusion.

"Yes, I wish to know more about it if you may," June said, taking on his best formal-ish accent. "Your daughter said that it was possible for someone to break this millennium-long curse."

Faktlar blinked at his sudden change of tone.

"Why would you want that information?" Anjo said, eyebrow raising as she gave him a wondering look.

"Well, when Evie and I heard about this strange and ancient curse from your daughter yesterday," he said before shrugging. "I just thought that it'd be a good idea to help break your world out of it. After all, I am Cosmo's champion and I'm supposed to help any creature in my way." _Or at least I think that's what a champion does._

Cosmo wasn't really being specific about what exactly a champion _did_. He mentally shrugged before returning to the task at hand.

"And just who is this Cosmo exactly?" Faktlar asked, his mind racing, trying to figure out what June's motives were.

"A Celestial Being is, um, someone that's stronger than Arceus," he said, unsure of whether Arceus was a god or not in this world.

At that revelation, the two widened their eyes in surprise before quickly recovering themselves.

"Arceus? You mean the legendary, mythical Pokémon that destroyed a majority of the world during the first war? The one that instilled fear of what could happen if something as intense as _that_, happen again?" Pixels said with a surprisingly cheery tone.

Upon seeing the strange looks given to her, she let out a confused "What?"

Faktlar shook his head, muttering, "Just like your mother."

_Their Arceus did what now?! _June screamed mentally, giving the cheery fox a look of disbelief. _And why do they not seem bothered by that?_

And here he thought that his version of humans were crazy. After all, having the underdog country nuking and completely obliterating a vast majority of a _major_ country's armies and cities is not something to scoff at. Not to mention the more recent things that had happened.

But he digress, knowing that focusing on those thoughts were pointless in his current situation. Although he couldn't help but wonder if, somewhere in the vastness of the multiverse, there was another version of his world that was even worse.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts before maintaining a level of focus back onto the subject.

"A being more powerful than Arceus itself..." He heard Faktlar said before watching him shake his head. "No, there's just no possible way."

"I've got proof if you still don't believe me." That got the three's attention.

"Proof?" Anjo asked.

"Yup!" he said. "You see, Cosmo had given me a special backpack that allows me to store an infinite amount of things in it. It is also full of things that were from the previous generations of champions."

June shoved half of his right arm into the invisible bag before pulling out a spatula, that to them, seemed like it had materialised from thin air.

He tossed the spatula onto the ground before proceeding to pull out a shovel.

"Honestly, I'm still not sure how many things are in here. I haven't yet gotten through the first two layers of this thing," he said, stabbing the ground with the tool. "Proof enough for ya?"

"Hm... I suppose that would be enough for now," _Or at least until I could figure out how a non-psychic type manage to access their inner storage._

Faktlar shook his head. "All right, that settles it. We shall be discussing this topic back in the safety of our village. Come now, lest the ferals awaken."

_The ferals? Does he mean wild Pokémon? _June blinked. _How can wild creatures appear in the same world as their civilized self? That's like having anthropomorphic animals and their regular forms stuck in one big town._

June shook his head. "Lead the way, your majesty."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Solace couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Here was the one thing his people had been talking about.

The ones who could break this wretched curse brought upon by the ancient one.

The ones that Arceus had entrusted to save their world.

What little information they had wrested from the Psychics were finally going to fall into play.

And all he needed to do was get this Zorua's friends and information back to his village.

His people could finally stop living in the shadows.

Although...

He couldn't suppress the frown that came with the thought. He had no real way of getting Zeal nor anyone else out of this damned hell hole.

He gave a sideways-glance to one of the stationed guards that stood sentry.

Most of the guards that kept an eye over them were bipeds, whether they be Quagsires, Golducks, Marshtomps or any other bipedal water-types.

He knew there was no way to escape upwards as there were several dual-types that stood on top of small ledges that were sticking out of the cave's interior.

He grimaced, knowing that there was almost no possible way he could escape on his own-

That was it!

There was no possible way he could escape on his _own_!

Ah! He was such a fool! All this time, he had been planning out a solo escape when he should've been relying on the help of others.

No wonder his commander had been trying to drill that thought process into his brain.

He gave the Zorua a glance.

Maybe just maybe, he could do this. Maybe, with the help of others. They could finally break out of this place!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Blissfully unaware of the Absol's inner monologue, Zeal turned to face the massive crevice several meters away from them.

Galloping over to the near edge of it, she gasped in shock at what she saw.

On closer inspection, the crevice was actually a crater, it was nearly a kilometer wide, and over a hundred meters deep. In the crater were dozens- no, hundreds of dark-types.

Quadrapeds carrying wagons filled with rocks and other materials while bipeds clawed their way through the hard structure of the cave, some used their bare claws while others used some sort of item she had never seen before, a stick with something metallic that was shaped like an arc, both of its ends being sharp and thin enough to break the stone easily.

"What a sight, right?" She jumped at the sudden voice before relaxing when she realised that it was just the Absol.

"Y-yeah," she said, gazing over the massive crater.

Sol chuckled darkly. "It's incredible how they've managed to enslaved so much of my kind and to do so, so discretely. It almost makes me respect them." He ended with a low growl. "_Almost._"

Zeal shivered at the sheer animosity pouring from him, how she was able to sense it was beyond her.

"But fret not, little one. We shall find a way to escape this prison," Sol said.

"And get my friends back?"

"That as well." He crouched down. "Now follow me, little one. We shall meet with someone that knows this place like the back of their hand... or should I say, the back of their pincer."

And with that, he leapt into the air and allowed gravity to take ahold of him as he plummeted down into the crater.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Getting escorted back to their village was an... interesting experience.

June couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the village walls.

It was easily bigger than any building back in his town, heck! It was easily several meters taller than most of the trees there.

The walls were a mixture of dark-red and green. Shades of green were painted on the wall, seemingly randomly until June realised that they were trying to blend in with their surroundings as he'd noticed that the green were mostly around the bottom and top of the walls.

_And man, they are doing a crappy job at it. _Although, he supposed that trying to hide something as large as this was nearly impossible, points for effort though.

He stared at the walls once more, thinking to himself, _Strange, it feels like I've seen something like this before._

He shook his head before turning around to look back at Evie, who was still surrounded by a dozen other fire-types.

Evie held a crossed look on her face as they arrived at the foot of the wall.

Two Magmortars stood between the gates, surprisingly the gates were only slightly above their height. The two held a spear of some sort but instead of a metal tip, it was however replaced by a jet of blue fire.

The Magmortars straightened their posture and saluted.

"Lord and Lady Yon-Endan, I can see that the search party was a success," the one to the right said.

"You had us worried for a moment when it became nine," the one to the left said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm truly sorry for taking so long but as you can see, we had an encounter with some interesting Pokémon," Faktlar said, flashing a smile at the two.

"Oh?" The two said in unison before glancing at Evie and June.

"A Charmander and Eevee? How strange..." the one to the right started.

"Indeed..." his brother said.

"Do not fret, my child. These two are merely here for a visit," Faktlar said. "Apparently, they are from a land far beyond the eighteen regions."

"They've requested an audience from us, and we have accepted their request," said Anjo.

The two nodded before jabbing the blunt end of their spears onto the ground.

The metal gates shook a bit, slowly it rose an inch above the ground. Slowly but surely, it rose to its maximum height, allowing the group to enter the village.

Buildings of various shapes and sizes littered their field of vision, each made of some type of stone or metal as the glare of the sun glinted against the walls.

It looked pretty modern yet old-timey at the same time, which was a sight to behold upon.

"Wow," said June, absorbing in the view of the village.

Evie was also amazed at the sight, noticing how similar the buildings were to humans', except with minor details as unlike humans, Pokémon were all different from one another.

_Amazing! These fire-types have learned how to manage such fine architecture and had accounted for every possible problems they could've been experiencing with their tendency to light things on fire!_ Evie thought, her respect for them raising a considerable amount.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Pixels said with barely-contained joy.

"I'll say," June said, letting out a longing smile. "Been a while since I've been in someplace big."

Pixels tilted her head at him, confusion plastered on her face. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just a little homesick," he said, taking in a deep breath.

"Oh," she said, looking at the ground in thought.

"So how was it like?" Pixels said, stepping a little closer to him.

June rose a non-existent brow at her before getting what she'd meant. "Well, frankly, it was... very boring. But it was peaceful, relaxing and quiet. The complete opposite of what had happened recently," he said. "But it was home and home is where the heart is, and what not. You get it?" He smiled at the kit.

"Hm, I think I do," Pixels said. "It was just like how I've been trying to get home after escaping their grasps."

June coughed out a small chuckle. "I guess, in a way. We were both trapped by something that's out of our control." He sighed. "But unfortunately, I don't think we'll be returning home for a loooong time."

Pixels frowned. "It's gonna be all right, you'll get home one day. Just look at me!" she said, hoping that that would lift his spirits.

June let out an amused smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said. "Sorry if I'd troubled you."

"It's nothing. I LOVE helping anybody in need."

And with that, their little conversation ended as they continued their trip to Faktlar's temple.

Unbeknownst to the two, Evie had heard their talk and couldn't help but frown at what she'd heard.

_Is that how he truly feels about this? Lost and having the feeling of hopelessness? _She cast a sympathetic look on him. _Is this his way of coping? Hiding behind a mask of cheer and jokes? _

The rest of the trip went off without much excitement.

They'd finally arrived at a tall building. Its walls were a smooth cream white, it had beautiful engravings of various fire-type Pokémon on it.

From June's point of view, he could make out at least four floors in the ginormous building.

"Man, this place is huge!" _Almost as big as the temple I've been in when I was a kid._

"I know right?" Pixels said, childish-enthusiasm springing out of her. "This place is where daddy and mommy do all their work."

"Yeah... I'll bet." He chuckled, imagining the royal fox struggling against some paperwork.

"Although..." She pouted. "I wished they weren't always so busy with their work to play with me."

"Private Stork," Faktlar said.

"Yes, your highness?" A Quilava trotted into the front of the group before bowing down. "What is it that you require?"

"Take my daughter into her chambers, and make sure she doesn't leave her room until I say so," Faktlar said, "Somebody got to teach her a lesson about leaving the village on her own..."

"What?" Pixels shook her head in disbelief. "But daaad! I didn't leave the village! They were the one that took me out of it!"

Faktlar raised a brow at her. "And where were the guards I've assigned to protect you when that had happened?"

Pixels chuckled nervously. "Well... funny thing is... I may have... kinda... ditch 'em," she let out another guilty chuckle.

Faktlar let out a long and enduring groan. "Stork, make sure she doesn't escape your sight. I need her to be in her room when we're done talking."

"Understood, your majesty." Stork bowed before standing on his two feet and taking the young vixen in his arms.

"B-bu-" She clicked her tongue, knowing that arguing further wouldn't do any good to her. Instead she slumped back into the arms of the Quilava with a groan.

"Fine." She puffed out her cheeks with a glare as she crossed her forelegs.

Stork then proceeded to enter the building before walking around the corner and out of their sight.

"Now shall we begin?" Faktlar said, stepping into the ginormous building.

"Yeah," he said. "Quick question."

"Ask away," he said.

"Is this meeting gonna be private? Like y'know, between you, Evie, Anjo and I? 'Cause I don't think exposing our secrets to a bunch of strangers is a good idea."

_Tch, like that had stopped you earlier, _Evie thought with an eye roll.

"I understand your concern." Faktlar nodded. "If so be it. Guards leave these two with Anjo and I."

"Huh?" Were the collective answers of the group before one of them quickly responded,

"With all due respect, your majesty. This _Eevee_ is too dangerous to leave you alone with. Leaving her alone with two of the most important figures of the village will be a disaster in the making." A Monferno protested.

"I am certain that my wife and I can handle whatever she throws at us," he said, sounding rather confident

"Don't worry about us," Anjo said. "Don't forget that you're talking to the current strongest, and second strongest Pokémon in this village. We were there by our parents' side when the third war broke out."

_What the hell happened to this dimension? _June thought, not believing that this place already had a third war, and he wouldn't place it behind him if it had involved the rest of the typings.

"But-ugh-" The Monferno looked like he was having an internal struggle with himself but stopped when he saw the dead seriousness in the eyes of the king.

He sighed. "All right, if you say so, your highnesses."

"Thank you," Faktlar said. "General, take the rest into the training fields and get started on your daily routine. I want everybody to be in their best just in case something happens in the near future."

"As you wish, my liege," a Heatmor said, bowing before commanding his team to leave the four.

Evie let out a sigh of relief. _Phew, now I don't have to worry about having a damn weapon held against me_.

While they _were_ unarmed... we all know that a Pokémon don't exactly need a weapon to kill, now do they?

"So where are we headin'?" June said. "I'm assuming that we'll be heading to some sort of meeting place, right?"

"Correct," Anjo said with a kind smile. "Head in, and we'll lead you there."

"Got it," June said, jokingly saluting at the two. "Come on, Evie. Let's go in."

"Sure," Evie said, cautiously looking at the royal foxes as she went in.

The interior of the temple was a sight to behold. Its foundation was simple enough, smooth and solid stone bricks aligned orderly and properly, filling each bit of space with a kind of precision and skill of an expert architect.

The walls were a continuation of the exterior, beautiful and professionally made.

"Man, this place is huge," June said, grinning at how much space there was.

"I'll say," Evie said, wondering why would anyone need such a big home.

"Well, it tends to get pretty cramped when you got an entire bloodline of Pokémon that can live for nearly a thousand years." Anjo chuckled kind-heartedly.

"Hm? June rose a scaly brow before widening his eyes in recognition. "Right, I've read that a Ninetales can live upto a thousand years."

He hummed in thought, squinting his eyes at the two. "H-how does it feel to live that long?"

"It has its ups and downs," Anjo said.

_I bet it does... _It was difficult for him to not notice the longing gazes of the two foxes. _Must be hard to move on..._

He knew how it felt like to lose someone you loved, but he couldn't imagine how it must have felt like to lose dozens.

"Come, let's get started," Faktlar said, taking the lead.

"Yes, sir."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ane blinked.

Confusion clearly etched across his face

"Where the hell am I?" he thought out loud, staring at his new surroundings.

He was in a strange and white room, the walls were a dull white, along with the ceiling, bed and floor.

There was also some sort of smell lingering in the air, similar to metal and chemicals.

The only door to the room, which was made of oak, creaked open.

A small reddish-orange creature steppe- _floated_ into the room, it had two bright blue eyes with a white outline. Its body had a thick layer of electricity, and its skin seemed to be made of metal.

"_~Bzzt~ _Oh ho, good morning, little rodent. _~Bzzt~_"

_A Rotom? _Ane thought in surprise. _What's a Rotom doing here?_

The Rotom frowned. "_~Bzzt~ _You're supposed to say 'good morning' when someone says it to you. _~Bzzt~_"

Unable to come up with a good response, Ane said, "Uhh, good morning?

"_~Bzzt~ _There. That wasn't so hard now was it? _~Bzzt~_" The Rotom gave him a satisfied smirk. "_~Bzzt~ _Let's get you settled in. _~Bzzt~_"

_Settled in?_

"I know you _~Bzzt~ _may have some questions concerning about your whereabouts but don't worry. All will be explained in _~Bzzt~ _due time," Rotom said. "Would you like me to give you a tour of the place?"

"Sure," Ane said, hoping that he could get some answers from it.

"Fantastic. _~Bzzt~_" It said. "And before we start, let's introduce ourselves. My name is Bizz Strung and I am the water village's electrician welcomer. Basically, I welcome in the electric-types that have been captured by the lord."

"Wait, 'captured'? The hell do you mean by that?"

Bizz gave him a weird look before it shook its head. "What was the last thing you remember before arriving here?"

"Hmm... I was arguing with Zeal and left with my brother, then... something hit me, I think."

"That 'something' was one of our elites. Your 'brother' and that Zorua have been taken down into their respective places and are currently adjusting to their new _lives_."

"Lives?" _Is he being serious about this? No way is he saying that this 'water village' whatever just kidnapped us and expect us to work with them? No, that can't be... That's just stupid._

"Anyways, _~Bzzt~ _let's begin your tou-"

"Hail to the king!" A voice shouted before a blaring explosion followed suit.

A loud ear piercing screech followed shortly before the force of the explosion rocked the very building.

"What in the world is going on?" Bizz cried out.

Smoke began pouring into the room through the shut door. Then suddenly, the door swung open as a white blur appeared before tackling down Bizz.

Bizz didn't get the chance to retaliate as the object swung a bright and metallic tail at it, knocking Bizz out with one hit.

Ane didn't get the time to blink before the object set its sights on him.

"Uhh... Ni-nice cr-creature?" Ane let out a nervous chuckle, seeing the animal's eyes gleaming in the midst of the smoke cloud.

Ane fell onto his back, scared out of his metaphorical pants as the animal leapt onto the bed.

Without the smoke obstructing the animal, Ane was able to see the creature in all of its glory.

It was dog-like in shape, its coat was a sky blue with bits of black fur sticking out. Its front part was covered with the black fur that reached all the way to its paws. Its flank was covered by a tuft of fur that reached down to its knees. Its tail was thin and had a star-shaped end on it.

Its spiky mane flowing in the winds of the explosion behind it.

Looking down, it gave Ane a chilling glare.

"Come with me if you want to live," it said, coolly.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Huh, you sure that's what he is?" A strange bipedal plant-like creature said.

The creature was plant-like in shape and form. She had two leafy arms with yellow petals around her neck. Below her white mid-section was a green skirt-like object that covered the legs, leaving her feet exposed. She had some leaves on her head that looked like hair and a large flower covering a side of it.

The Lilligant held the daffodil closer to her. "And there's more of him?" she whispered to the flower.

The Lilligant then recoiled back in shock before shortly recovering as she whispered back to the flower, "Really now? They're not from this world?"

_How interesting... so the fire one is at Kakagure and the other one is at the Suigakure's generator chamber. Anything else you'd like to tell me?_

_Two more different non-human Pokémon? An Eevee and a Zorua, huh? And... Oh, the youngling's waking up?_

Lilligant turned to face the awakening Bulbasaur. _Huh, so he is. All right, talk to you later, Daffi._

She settled the flower down into the ground, cutting her connection with it.

She smiled as she made her way towards the semi-conscious child.

"Hello, youngling. My name is Rosy Buds," she said after waiting for him to stir up from his laying position.

"Huh? What?" he said, looking at his surroundings in panic. "Where am I?"

"You're in the middle of nowhere!"

Quil blinked. "What?"

"Oh, uh, not like that," Rosy said with a sheepish smile. "I mean you're _literally _in Nowhere. That's the name of the place. I've brought you here after rescuing you from the clutches of the Suigakure."

"The what now?"

"The Suigakure, village of the water-types," Rosy said. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save your friends but I think it's for the best."

"What?" Quil widened his eyes in shock. "They've been kidnapped?!"

"Yeah, sorry. But it's for the best as the curse would've made them almost unresponsive and then... well, we would have an even bigger problem."

"The curse?"

"Yup. That thing's a nasty little spell that causes any type to be hostile to anything that's not their own."

"A spell? Like magic?" Rosy nodded.

"There's magic in this place?" Quil said in disbelief.

"Eyup! Although not many of us practice spells as much anymore; only the Psychic-types practice them regularly," Rosy said. "And maybe the Dark-types. We're not really sure, they're not as easy to gather info on as the rest of the villages."

"Gathering info? You-you're a spy?"

"More of a scout, actually. Us grass-types have the ability to communicate with plant life," Rosy said. "I was just on my way back to the village when I heard the plants talking about you."

"They were saying something," Rosy said. "Something about you not being from this world."

"Oh, really? That's such a cool power!" Quil said with childish exuberance.

"So it is true," Rosy said, not seeing him denying her claim.

"Well, my brother didn't really wanted it to be a secret, so..." He shrugged.

"Brother? Ah, the fire-type's your brother, right?"

"Yes, and the Pikachu that was taken by the Suiga-whatever is also my brother," Quil said.

"Right, I'm assuming the Eevee and Zorua are just friends, right?"

"Yupperoni," Quil said, grinning. _June is right, making up words **is** funny_

Quil blinked. _Wait, where is __he? _Quil blinked once more. _Right! We were supposed to be looking for him. Crap, how could I forget_.

_No wait. She said she saw him, which means... _

"Hey, do you know where my brother is?"

"Well, one's in Kakagure with the Eevee and the other had just been captured by the Suigakure along with the Zorua."

"Got it. Hm..." Quil hummed in thought, a trait he had borrowed from his brother. "Dang, I've no clue what I could do. Grr... what would my brothers do in this situation?"

_Argue? No, that doesn't seem right... Making stupid jokes? Nah, that's dumb.__Hm... Oh! I think I got it. _

"Hey, Rosy. You said you know where my brother is, right?" At her nod, he beamed. "Awesome. Can you lead me to him?"

"Oh, heavens no. I can't possibly fight against the entirety of the Suigakure, in spite of my type advantage." She gazed at him like he was crazy.

"No, I don't mean Ane. I meant June, you said he's in the Kaka-whatever and you didn't say 'capture' which means that he and Evie are safe there, so let's go there," he said, pointing at a random direction.

"It's over there," she said, pointing her leafy appendages to east.

"Okay, thanks," Quil said, smiling at her. "It was nice meeting you."

"Don't mention it, kid," Rosy said, waving the ten-year-old goodbye.

However, as soon as he left her vision. She froze in thought. _Wait, did I just send a kid into the forest__? __Alone? _

Her eye twitched at what she had done before she face-palmed. _I did. Fuck. _


	13. Preparing For The Storm

**Some things you may need to know.**

"What are you thinking of?" People talking.

_Things_. People thoughts.

**G'day**. Legendary Pokémon or Celestial beings talking.

"Morning." Pokémon talking being understood when near people.

"**Fire**!" Attack or Pokémon's moves names.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any other things that I may reference to.**

**Now to the story.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A black and blue blur rushed through the empty hallway, fire and smoke poured from the doors it'd passed by.

Suddenly, it stopped at the end of the hall, revealing itself to be a Luxray.

Ane sat on top of the Pokémon, paws clinging onto its rough fur for dear life.

Then, in an instant. Luxray took off to the right, head tilting downwards as he said, "Keep your head down."

"Keep my wha- Woah!" Ane exclaimed in surprise as a sharp rock whizzed past his head.

His ride suddenly came to a stop. Looking forward, he quickly understood the reason why.

Three bipedal bug-like creatures with scythes for arms stood in their path.

Two other pink slug-like creatures stood in front of the bugs, they were much shorter than the bugs but were still bigger than he was.

_Kabutops and, uh, slug thingy. _

What? He didn't had the time to study the pokédex like his brother had.

Shaking his head, he focused his attention onto the five, possibly aggressive Pokémon.

Luxray growled, body tensing as he lowered to the ground.

"Halt in the name of the lord," the middle Kabutops said. "You can either surrender now or face your inevitable fates."

"I'd rather die," Luxray spat out with fury in his eyes. "Pokémon like you make me sick, kidnapping the weak and forcing them to do your dirty work is both disgraceful and dishonourable."

"So be it," the middle one said, crossing its arms in a X-formation as the other two followed suite.

The ground beneath them began to crack as pieces of debris floated around them.

"**Stone Edge**."

As soon as those words left its mouth, the floating debris flew at them in a flash.

Luxray leapt over the projectiles, carefully moving his body to the right, so as to avoid the balls of mud being shot at him and making sure that his passenger didn't fall off.

His fur crackled with electricity, the ends of his fur straightened. "**Thunderbolt**!"

Bolts of electricity shout out of his body. Quickly, they flew towards their attackers.

The Kabutops held their scythe-arms in a cross-formation, ready to guard against the bolts of electricity.

But, it never came. As suddenly, the bolts went off-course and struck the floor, kicking off debris and dust.

A gleam appeared in Luxray's eyes as he fell into the cloud of dust. "Brace yourself," he muttered to Ane.

Ane chuckled nervously, having almost fallen off earlier. "I'll try."

A white thin layer of Aura covered his body as he dashed through the dust cloud, leaving off a trail of white and an after-image.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The shade of the trees filled his path, his trail of footprints nearly invisible in the dark forest.

Quil gulped as a drop of sweat drooped down his head.

"Heh, I wonder if it was a good idea to go here alone..." Quil chuckled nervously.

***Rustle***

Having heard the sound, Quil glanced around, heart beating as he searched for the creator of the noise.

"Is-is anyone there?" he stuttered out, panic gripping his heart as he slowly backed away.

Giving another nervous glance around him, he let out a yelp when he bumped into something.

He tried to run but quickly tripped on an overgrown root. "Ow," he said before seeing a shadow looming over him.

"Ah! Please don't kill me," he muttered, covering his head.

"Kill you? Now why on Earth would I do that?" a familiar voice said.

"Huh?" Quil lifted one of his arms, letting him peek at whoever had spoke. "R-Rosy?"

"Yup, youngling." Rosy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry for scaring you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't just let some kid wander off into the unknowns, now could I?"

_T__hat, and it would severely damage my reputation if they'd caught wind of what I did._

"I guess not," Quil said. "So you're gonna help me find my brother?"

"Guess so." Rosy shrugged. "I mean, the curse would probably still affect your brother and what not, but hopefully that Eevee will be able to sort this out. So in the meantime, I guess I'm stuck with you for awhile."

"Hm... All right then. Onwards to... um, where was it again?"

"There, Kakagure is east from here, follow the sun and we'll get there," Rosy said. "Hopefully we can get there before the sun sets."

_Wouldn't wanna be here when the ghost-types arrive._

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

Faktlar sat on his throne with Anjo standing on his side as they looked down upon the two. "Now, I trust that you two understand how important this information shall be and why you cannot let this information loose."

"Why not?" June asked, a scaly brow raising at him.

"It is because this information has been the power to wreak havoc upon our world if it ever falls into the wrong hands. Our family has been safeguarding this information for the past few generations ever since that traitor of an ancestor cursed us with an everlasting spell."

"Our family never really had a chance to fulfil this prophecy as they've called it," Anjo said. "It is said that six friends, united by their profound backgrounds, can bring peace and harmony to this world."

"I don't get it. How can something as cliché as that be dangerous?"

This time it was Faktlar who spoke. "That is because of the method that is required to break the curse. The six friends must gather on Mount Jubaling, located in the middle of the world. From there on, they must reach the peak of the mountain and shout out an incantation. During this time, if anything goes wrong or if anyone tries to sabotage the incantation. The world as we know it may very well be destroyed."

"This cantation can be used to summon Jirachi, the wish-granting Pokémon. And I bet you can see how it could go wrong." Anjo crossed her forelegs, leaning against the throne.

_Jirachi? No way! _Evie thought in surprise.

"Wait." June scratched the side of his face. "How come this 'cantation' can only work if there are six friends? Like I get it that there may be times that chanting requires more than one medium of sound to bounce off of. But why six, and more specifically, why six _friends_? That just seems like a ridiculous and contrived plot from a story."

Anjo cleared her throat. "Well, it's not really necessary for the six to be friends. The reason as to why we weren't able to break the curse ourselves was because of one little detail."

"The cantation requires the Aura of the Pokémon present and each Aura must be different from one another, otherwise the cantation wouldn't work and instead of Jirachi being summoned, another more devious one will take its place," Faktlar ended with a warning tone.

He stood up and glared down at the two. "This information shall never leave this room, and if I catch any one of you speaking about it, both of you will be dealt with swiftly."

"G-got it..." June grinned nervously at him.

Evie nodded. "Understood."

"Good, now tell me. What kind of plan do you have to stop this curse?"

"Well..." June started before pausing.

His head drooped down as he stared at the floor, humming as he crossed his arms. _Six people, six Auras. Hm... we got me, Evie, Zeal, Ane and Quil. That makes five. Dammit, we're missing someone._

_It can't possibly be Pixels since it said Auras had to be different, which meant no similar types._

_So who could it be.._.

Suddenly, the doors flung open as a black dog with an orange underbelly came rushing in. "Sire! Sire!"

Faktlar gave the pup a stern stare before shaking his head. "What is it?" he said, the blatant disobedience of the Houndour being held into the back of his mind.

"The-there's an emergency, sire. A water-type has been sighted near the village's outskirts."

Faktlar's eyes widened in surprise. "Who is it?"

"It's a Squirtle, about as tall as him, sire." He pointed at June.

"A Squirtle..." Faktlar said, deeply in thought.

Shaking his head, he stood up from his seat, clearing his throat, he spoke. "All right, Eevee. It seems like I may require your assistance."

That surprised the two, but given the moment, they realised why he needed her help.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" Evie said, ready to help.

"Dom, can you lead us to the water-type?"

Dom nodded before proceeding to lead the two.

A moment passed by as June gave a nervous look around.

He turned to the only one left in the room as he chuckled . "So what do we do now?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hm..." Anjo looked at him, making him shrink a bit at her gaze. "Mind answering some questions, champion June?"

"Um, sure," he said before lifting one of his finger. "But, um, you can just call me June. I don't think I'm quite ready for that title just yet." He muttered the last part to himself.

Although, from how her ears had twitched a bit, he could tell that she had heard him. Evident by how her silver eyebrow had risen at him.

June shrugged at her questioning look.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Solace cantered along the rocky road, passing by a number of busy Dark-types.

Zeal, having managed to catch up with the Absol, couldn't help but stare at them as they walked.

Suddenly, Solace stopped in his track as Zeal, who was still occupied at the time, crashed into him.

Zeal stumbled backwards, shaking her head from the blow. "Ow, warn me next time when you're gonna stop."

Man, what was he made of. It felt like she had just crashed into a boulder.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "I'm just trying to find hi- Ah, there he is."

"Where's who?" Zeal glanced at where Solace was looking at and saw a large lobster.

The lobster was slightly shorter than Solace, he had a large star on the top of his head, his eyes were on the sides of his head.

His exoskeleton was mostly red with the bottom of his claws and abdomen being white.

Two cyan stripes near his mouth, and a yellow streak that started on the middle part of his back and down to his tail.

"What is he?" Zeal muttered that question to herself, having never seen a Pokémon like that before.

"He's a Crawdaunt. Served our village back in the old days, and had volunteered to work as a negotiator for the others here."

"Negotiator, why would you need that?"

Solace gave a strange look before shaking his head. "Right, I've almost forgot that you're from another world." Solace cleared his throat. "Well, you see. There's a curse that causes each type of Pokémon to be aggressive towards one another. Since a Crawdaunt is a dual-type of dark and water, he is able to talk to the water-types for us without wanting to kill them." Solace couldn't help but snort at the thought of him not wanting to slaughter them right now.

"A curse?" _What's a curse? _

Solace didn't appear to have heard her that time as he trotted to the Crawdaunt.

"Hey, Shackles. How's it going?" Solace said, waving a paw in greeting.

Shackles gave a nod in acknowledgement. "And it seems like you've brought a friend, this time."

"Well, I couldn't really call her a friend as I've only met her just now." Solace chuckled.

"Oh," Shackles gave him a questioning look. "I didn't know you were into younger ones. You know what they'll say if they see you with her."

A blush sprung onto his face at what Shackles was implying. "It's not like that, you old kook."

Shackles only chuckled in response.

Zeal tilted her head at the two, not sure what they were talking about.

Once his chuckles had died down, Shackles gave his friend a serious look. "So what do you need, Sol?"

"Well... it's kinda hard to explain but, uh, remember the intel that Shader had gathered from the Medyum?"

"The Psychic's prophecy about the fall of the world?"

"No, the other one."

"The curse of the nine fox being broken?"

"Yes, this Zorua here is the key to completing that prophecy."

"How can you be sure?" Shackles said, his eyes looking over her figure as he analysed her.

Zeal sweat dropped from the way he was looking at her.

"Apparently, she has friends of different types. A Bulbasaur and a Pikachu, to be specific. She's also from the world that the Medyum had mentioned in their prophecies."

He tore off his gaze from Zeal before fixating it back on Solace. "So I'm getting that you want my help to find them?"

"Pretty much," Solace said.

Shackles gave him a look. "And how do you reckon we accomplish something like that?"

"Well... honestly, I'm not quite sure but I think with your help, I could make up a plan that'll break us out."

Shackles sighed, he was getting too old for this. "All right, what's the plan, soldier?"

Solace stepped forward, glancing around to make sure no one could hear him. "Okay, so here's what I got..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The world around them blurred into motion, colors of white, orange and black meshing into one another.

Ane, however didn't have time to look at the strange combination of colors as he was currently having a hard time clinging onto Luxray's back fur as he ran at full speed.

Having the winds being blown against his face and clinging onto the back of a Pokémon, was not something Ane could've expected.

Luxray slowed his momentum down to a halt. Taking a look around him, he mumbled out. "Where the hell can they be?"

Luxray stood straight, his ears twitching ever so slightly as he closed his eyes.

Ane took the moment to relax as he stare at him in thought, wondering why did he stop.

After what felt like an eternity to Ane, Luxray suddenly snapped his eyes open.

He took in a breath. "Hold on tight," he said as a familiar aura shrouded his body once more.

Luxray rushed forward in a burst of speed, before quickly taking a sharp turn to the left.

"They're around here somewhere..." he mumbled under his breath.

Luxray dug his paws into the ground, slowing himself down as he repositioned himself.

"Woah!" Ane exclaimed, having almost been flung off his ride.

Luxray allowed him a minute to take a breather before turning around. "Brace yourself."

"Brace myself for what?" _More running? _

And as if to answer those thoughts, Luxray began to run, but this time taking a much slower pace than before.

Luxray stopped in front of a wall before taking a few steps back.

A second passed as Ane tried to guess what he was trying to do when suddenly, Luxray charged forward.

"Wait, wait! Don't tell me you're thinking of-" And before he could utter those last words, the Electric-type dived straight into the wall-

However just as his paws made contact with the walls, they'd suddenly, went through it like nothing was there to begin with.

" - headbutting... the wall? What in the?" Ane looked at his surroundings, noticing that they were in some sort of underground chamber.

Curious, he looked back at the 'entrance'. He was surprised to see that the 'entrance' had looked exactly like how it was from the other side, it was as if they hadn't just went through the damn thing.

"Lucio, you've made it!" a very feminine exclaimed, causing Ane to avert his attention to the speaker.

A pink bipedal sheep was apparently the one who spoke. It had no wool on its body aside from its neck and head. It had a black and pink tail with a blue orb on the end of it. It had two horns near its ears, each having the same pattern as the tail.

"Phew, glad you could make it, Lucio." This time, a more masculine voice spoke.

A Pokémon, looking like Ane but was slightly bigger and had a brown coat instead of yellow fur. Its white paws wiping away the sweat from its huge, furry ears. Its tail was beside it, laying on the ground in a lazy manner.

And if Ane wasn't mistaken, it was also glowing slightly in the darkness of the chamber.

_"__Beep, task completed. Leader Lucio has safely arrived through atomized wall," _a robotic voice said.

Ane turned his head to meet the robotic speaker and was greeted by the sight of a literal robot-like Pokémon.

The Pokémon-in-question had no legs, and was currently using a small magnetic field to hover. It had two magnets in front of its, kinda like they were its hands, there was also another magnet sticking out from behind it. It had three eyes, with the middle one being the largest, and having a red iris instead, the other two were much smaller and were on its arms. It had some sort of yellow pole on its head, with two large screws on its shoulders.

_A Flaaffy, Raichu and Magnezone. Huh... is that how the Alolan version looks like? _Ane shook his head before voicing a question.

"Where are we?"

"We're in the underground mines where the Water-types keep the Dark-types," Flaaffy answered before gasping. "Wait a second, Lucio! You didn't tell me you've gotten a new friend!"

The Luxray- no, Lucio, that was his name, glared at her before responding. "Shh, we're trying to stay low, remember."

Flaaffy froze as if having just remember that, she let out a nervous giggle. "Right, sorry."

"Man, why didn't you tell us there was another one coming with us, Lucio. Do you know tiring to separate the molecules of that wall without collapsing it."

_"Indeed, my operators were almost overloaded with the amount of power I had to generate."_

Ane wasn't following whatever they were talking about as he said, "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

The Raichu looked at him before giving a stare at Lucio. "You didn't explain to him what our plan was?"

Lucio grunted. "I didn't had the time. I've only just saw him speaking to that traitor before deciding to save him."

"Wait, so you mean he was just recently captured?"

Lucio nodded.

"Oh... Oooh," he said as the realisation hit him.

Flaaffy gasped once more. "That means we have a new friend! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmy-"

Lucio shushed her. "Inside voice, Felicia."

"Right, sorry." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

_"Acquiring data of new Pokémon,"_ the Magnezone said, staring at Ane with its one big eye. _"__Scanning complete. Analyzing data... computing..."_

_"Species; unknown. Comparing data with data banks... Species relative to a Pikachu. Unknown energy seems to be radiating off of it." _

"Unknown energy?" Lucio muttered before shaking his head. "Whatever, we ignore that for now. We got bigger fish to fry."

"Welcome to the squad, um..." Raichu trailed off.

"Ane, name's Ane. And what do you mean 'welcome to the squad'?" Ane said, confused at the sudden turn of events.

"Well, Ane. You pick a lucky day to be captured. 'cause we're breaking out!" Felicia exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Breaking out?" He looked to see that Lucio was standing over the edge, looking at something.

Curious, he walked to him, wondering what he was looking at.

The sight befallen on him was an interesting one.

A mineshaft filled with Pokémon carrying wagons filled with rock and other materials. Others were mining the walls of the cavern with pickaxes and shovels whilst the rest were pushing and pulling at carts full of valuable minerals.

There were also some that were walking or sitting with one another, each either eating something or talking.

"Woah, what is this place?"

"The mines of the Suigakure, strange I thought I've already told you that," Felicia muttered that last part.

"Oh, right, moving on," Ane said, having heard her muttering thanks to his enhanced hearing. "The mines of the Suigakure." _Sounds Japanese-ish._

"So what's the plan next, Captain?" Raichu said.

"Hm... With the added member, my plan might need some recalculations. Hm... give me a moment." He proceeded to sit in the corner of the tiny ledge, meditating deeply in thought.

"Welp, guess we got nothing to do but wait, huh?" Raichu said.

"Aw, I hate waiting," Felicia groaned.

Magnezone stared at them in silence before proceeding to join them in the corner.

Ane, however, didn't care for their actions as he was currently fixated on a small black vixen walking beside a bigger quadraped. _It can't be... No it is, I can see her. It's Zeal!_

Ever since the incident with that shapeshifter, he realised that he was able to see things that his normal human self couldn't.

He was able to see the various aliens and humans back in that stadium, and was able to see every detail about them.

_That's Zeal! I-I need to save he- No wait. _A sudden memory resurfaced from his mind, reminding him of how he had treated her.

Suddenly feeling terrible, he slumped to his feet. _June was right, I needed to learn how to control my anger._

_Dammit!_

He punched the ground beneath him in rage.

He blinked before realising what he had done. _No, I'm doing it again. Anger, go away!_

_Urgh!! _He mentally shouted in frustration. _Why is this so hard!_

He kicked off a pebble, causing dust to stir in the air.

As the pebble fell off the edge, he couldn't help but stare at it as it fall.

Then something clicked in his mind as he glanced over to the four behind him.

Seeing that they were still preoccupied with... whatever the hell they were doing.

Ane looked back at Zeal, determination sparkling in his eyes as he grinned. _I'm gonna set this right._

With a new objective set for him, he quickly looked around, trying to find a way to get down.

_There! _He spotted a series of ledges that descended upon another ledge and onto one of the nearby railways of the mines.

He rushed over to the side of the ledge, suddenly feeling a sense of dread.

Following his senses, he spotted a group of Pokémon standing on a ledge. Something to note of, he could see that all of them were Water-types.

It clicked to him that Felicia had said this was the Water-types' mines which meant that they were the ones that kidnapped him.

Seeing this, he felt slightly discouraged but pressed on. He looked at the nearby ledge before feeling a sudden rush of nervousness.

He gulped, swallowing his fear, and falling onto all fours.

He ignored the feeling of naturality as he took a step back.

And with a burst of speed, he ran with all of his might, muscles tensing as he grew closer towards the edge.

Then he jumped.

The feeling of the rushing wind.

The adrenaline pumping into his bloodstream.

It was all a new experience for him.

The gap beneath closed ever so slightly.

Closer.

Closer.

And then, he landed.

He took a deep breath as he positioned himself better on the ledge. _I've made it._

"Ha ha," he let out a cocky chuckle. _I can do this!_

He let out an arrogant smirk as he ran forward.

Coming closer to the ledge, he leapt once more.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Zeal frowned as she watched the two whisper their plans to one another.

Her right ear twitched at a sudden sound, glancing up to where she had heard the noise. She saw a group of Water-types rushing through one of the entrances of the cavern.

Curiously, she looked back at the two who were still discussing their plans with one another.

She glanced back at the group, noticing that one of them was giving out orders to the others.

_Something's going on. _Whatever it was, she knew that as of right now, information was the most important asset.

She looked back at the two one last time before shaking her head. _No. This is the right time._She knew that these two would worry about her but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was to get out of this place and find her friends.

Focusing her energy into a corporeal form, she shaped the energy into a figure of her before casting an illusion over it.

_A **Substitute**. That should distract them._

She jumped behind a nearby cart to catch her breath as casting that move had always been a hassle for her, not to mention having an illusion placed over it.

After deciding that she had rested enough, she casted an illusion over her body as she sneaked into the shadows.

For some strange reason, she could something churning in her as she disguised herself.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A/N: And that's a wrap.****Man, I can't believe it's been a year since I've worked on this thing.****It's been a wonderful journey and I'm glad to have made something that'd entertained you people.****As always, tell me how you feel about this. Was it good? Bad?****Anyways, it's been an honour entertaining you people. Hope you stay tuned to the next chapter. Ciao for now. **


End file.
